Tick Tock
by Thorntons
Summary: A different take on the Red John reveal - Jane finally had Red John at his mercy and then something unexpected happened that would lead him down a completely different path. Disclaimer- I do not own or profit from The Mentalist
1. Chapter 1

"You want mercy after all you've done?" Jane said incredulously looking at the wounded man with disgust.

Despite all the evidence leading to this conclusion Jane found it hard to believe that this pathetic worm was the man who had outwitted him for all these years. There was no doubting he was a pathological killer but he neither had the charm nor cunning Jane had expected of his adversary.

McAllister continued to plead that Jane was a good man and this would haunt him but Jane's heart was pure stone as he surveyed this excuse of man, he had been haunted for all these years killing the sheriff would not worry him in the slightest.

With great poise Jane pronounced "I am not hesitating, I am just savoring the moment.

You are Red John - I have to say I am a little disappointed."

Jane heard the chapel doors open he quickly turned and saw a marksman in the doorway; he steeled himself for the inevitable. He had hardly expected to escape this unscathed, if he had to die so be it but he was taking McAllister with him. In that moment he thought briefly of Teresa and the words left unspoken - before turning his attention back to the sheriff who had struggled to his feet and was intent on escape.

Coolly Jane took aim and was about to pull the trigger when the sheriff fell down dead in front of him. The sound of a single shot reverberated round the chapel and the marksman left as quickly as he came leaving Jane surveying the body of the fallen sheriff with disbelief -what the fuck?

Robbed of his personal vengeance Jane felt cheated; the sick bastard was dead no one else would suffer at his hands but Jane felt nothing at this point no elation just nothing. He sat in one of the pews awaiting the arrival of Abbott, who would surely be there soon.

Unexpectedly the borrowed phoned signaled an incoming text; surprised anyone knew this number he curiously looked down at the screen before reeling back with horror.

 _No need to be disappointed Patrick, I assure you I'm still here - did you really think I would_ _walk into your trap?_

Confused Jane looked around the chapel, guessing McAllister must have been wearing a wire he shouted "Show yourself whoever you are - I know you can hear me. Come out and face me you coward."

The phone started to ring and a familiar soft voice said "really Patrick how could you think that barbarian was the Red John?"

"What's going on - who are you?" Jane shouted desperately.

"Housekeeping Patrick - they have outlived their usefulness and were starting to have delusions of grandeur. Don't you worry who I am, we will meet again very soon and don't forget to bring Teresa when we do. I am so looking forward to playing with her again. The clock is ticking Patrick - tick tock."

Jane collapsed into a seat all of this had been for nothing - he was overwhelmed by a sense of complete desolation. The dam finally burst; his legendary composure failed and he wailed out loud rocking backwards and forwards not caring who saw or heard him - his nemesis had won again Jane was inconsolable thinking of how he had failed Charlotte and Angela.

Abbott surveyed the scene littered with dead bodies, they had found Cordero's body outside - he just muttered oh hell then looked over to the consultant bent double incoherent and sobbing.

Abbott approached Jane cautiously and softly said "Patrick, now hand over your gun it's over now -you're safe. We need to talk to you, come with me."

The blond haired man slowly raised his head, his tear stained face was by now impassive, in fact it was totally blank he had completely switched off.

Abbott looked at the broken man with pity; he could not in all honesty say what he would have done if he had been in Jane's position. At first glance it did not look as if Jane had fired the fatal shot, his actions would be construed as self defense but that would not be proven until they had done the necessary forensics.

They gently led Jane away once the forensics had been done; Abbott tried in vain to interview Jane he appeared to be in shock and was unable to talk. At that point it was decided to admit him to a secure psychiatric unit for evaluation - Jane was no use to them like this and moreover he was considered to be a suicide risk and was still potentially at risk from Blake.

Abbott had found the phone and read the text; it did not take him long to work out that Red John was still alive.

The CBI team was still in custody; at this moment Abbott was not inclined to divulge too much information to them, not yet knowing whether or not they were implicated in Blake.

They were individually interviewed by the FBI, their stories corroborated so they were not detained as their safety in custody could not be guaranteed. If they were not Blake they would be sitting ducks - their future prospects looked bleak.

Agent Lisbon clearly knew more than she let on; despite his grudging regard for her Abbott continued to play hard ball with her. He would use whatever he could to get her to open up; he could sense her weakness was her loyalty to her team she would not let them pay for her mistakes.

When Lisbon asked him what had happened to Jane he smirked at her and told her there was no need to worry about her boyfriend, he was alive and safe.

Unsure whether she was going to be held in custody herself, she pressed Jane's case asking whether he had legal representation whilst disregarding her own predicament.

"Agent Lisbon, he won't need that where he is going and that is all I have to say on the matter" Abbott responded with finality then left.

After being left to stew in the detention room alone with her thoughts for a few hours, one of the FBI agents came in and told her she could go but would be required for further questioning.

As soon as she was released Teresa checked in with the team to see if anyone had heard anything about Jane. They had all drawn blanks on that score - the FBI was saying nothing.

Lisbon advised them all to tell the truth when questioned; they could not help either Jane or herself and needed to look out for themselves. She finished by telling them to be vigilant, Blake was still out there and would be gunning for them.

As a last resort Lisbon decided to contact Mancini, they had struck up a good rapport over the last few months and he might help her as a friend. Suspicious of the call being traced he told her to call him back from a safe number, eventually he told her off the record that all he knew was that Jane had suffered a complete breakdown and was being held in a psychiatric unit.

Lisbon's heart broke when she heard this but rather than wallow in self pity she tried to put together a plan. Years ago Jane had appointed Lisbon as his medical power of attorney in the event he was incapacitated, so she sought legal advice from Wayne's ex Sarah. It appeared they had no right to deny her access to Jane whilst he was under medical supervision, so the following day she returned and confronted Abbott head on.

She really was a force of nature, under different circumstances Abbott would have relished having Lisbon on his team and admired her tenacity though he took care not to show it.

Abbott was still getting nowhere with Jane, the medics told him that Jane was still shut down and the FBI agent had actually contemplated getting Lisbon involved prior to her visit, this saved him having to lose face by asking her. They agreed a time to visit Jane and made their way to the facility independently.

The meeting with the medics was not encouraging, they advised that Jane was in a catatonic state and was largely unresponsive and that Lisbon and the FBI agent should tread carefully to ensure they did not cause any additional stress. The psychiatrists would monitor proceedings from outside and would pull them out if they were remotely unhappy with the way things were going.

Lisbon's heart sank when she finally saw Jane – her wonderfully bright irrepressible consultant was an empty shell just staring rigidly into space. Abbott followed her into the room observing carefully.

Lisbon sat down beside Jane and gently took his hand "Patrick, it's me Teresa. I've missed you." There was no response. With difficulty she tried to chat away to try and put him at ease but he maintained his rigid indifference. A rebellious tear ran down her cheek, she just ignored it knowing she had to be strong for him. "Jane, can you hear me? Please talk to me. Would you like something to drink – some tea perhaps?"

There was a flicker of his eyelids "Tea" he repeated still looking away from her. Lisbon looked round at Abbott and asked if someone could get him some tea. Mindful of his safety tea duly arrived in a plastic beaker.

"Here it is Patrick, just take a sip for me" she gently said and raised the beaker to his lips taking care not to startle him. He took a sip then pulled a face and said "tea" again. Teresa could not help but smile, knowing how particular he was about his tea.

She raised his arm to take the drink but he just sat there rigidly like a statue holding the beaker, Teresa realized she was going to have to help him. After taking the beaker back she lowered his arm down from its set position. Slowly and gently she coaxed him to take the drink then held his hand gently stroking it and saying soothing words.

Not wishing to put undue strain on him at this point, Lisbon decided to leave and ask if she could visit again tomorrow.

"Patrick I am going now but I will be back again soon" then she quietly whispered into his ear _"you are safe, you are loved and you are wise"_ before planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Jane's features relaxed into a picture of calm on hearing Lisbon repeat the words he used to say to Charlotte at bedtime. Still not engaging with anyone he muttered "sleep" and lay down then drifted off to sleep.

Lisbon barely knew how she held it together, the tears would come later when she was by herself but she was not going to drop her guard in front of Abbott, who himself had been quite moved by what he had witnessed.

"We need to talk to the psychiatrist again" she told Abbott, he nodded and ushered her out of the room. The medics were encouraged by what they had seen and with Abbott's consent it was decided that alongside the normal treatments it would be therapeutic if Lisbon were involved in Jane's rehabilitation.

After much deliberation Abbott decided she needed to know the whole picture in case she inadvertently said the wrong thing, so he told her about the phone message and that they suspected the sheriff was a decoy and the real Red John was still alive.

Lisbon could barely contain her anger that this information had been withheld from her and she now understood what had tipped Jane over the edge. Remembering Jane's previous experience in a mental facility she wished Sophie Miller was still alive to help him but Red John had stifled that option as well.

For now Teresa's sole focus was on making Jane well again, she knew she still had questions to answer and following her own advice she decided to come clean with Abbott, after all things could hardly get any worse. They were literally starting with a blank piece of paper from this moment on.

* * *

 **A/N** I know nothing of US Law Enforcement procedures and hope I have not made too many mistakes in this. I was always profoundly disappointed in the Red John reveal and following a suggestion from Louise Kurylo, this is my attempt to explore the alternatives. The first chapter is just to set the scene for events that follow.


	2. Chapter 2: Red Wine

**Chapter 2: Red Wine.**

Lisbon had an overdue appointment with a bottle of red wine; God knows she needed it her nerves were shot. The first glass hit the spot straight away, the second took away the thirst, the third could wait until she had caught up with the team although she felt better already.

She was sure she had some food in the house though the cupboards seemed depressingly bare, on a whim she decided to invite the team over for pizza to discuss the Jane situation and unusually she just needed some company.

Cho was the first to arrive; he wanted to talk to the Boss alone for a while. "How's Jane Boss?" he asked without any preamble.

Lisbon sadly shook her head and replied "He's not in a great place Kimball - do you know what happened yet?"

"We're persona non grata; no one is talking to us - they wouldn't even tell us the time of day. How bad is it?" Cho responded.

"I'll tell you the full story when the others get here but the bottom line is that Red John is still alive, the others were just decoys and Jane has had a complete meltdown."

"I figured Jane was in trouble - what are we doing about it?" Cho asked matter of factly; it never even crossed his mind they would not have a plan to deal with it.

Lisbon smiled at her able lieutenant "Kimball, I appreciate your offer but now is the time to look out for yourself, you have a promising career and there is nothing you can do to help at this time.

I would hate to think that Red John destroyed all of us; my advice would be to distance yourself from this for a while. In fact I take that back it is not advice; I am telling you there is nothing you can do for me or Jane and neither of us would forgive ourselves if we took everyone down with us."

The doorbell announced the arrival of Grace and Wayne, Lisbon quickly apprised them of the facts.

Grace was close to tears "Oh Boss, what can we do for Jane? - I can't bear to think he has gone through all of this for nothing."

Jane had always been there for Grace, they had shared many heart to hearts as Grace confided in the older man after the trauma of O'Laughlin. They were both victims of Red John and she understood his need for retribution, she would have shot Red John herself without a moment's hesitation.

Wayne added "You name it Boss we are all here for you."

At that moment Lisbon felt so proud of her team, she felt a lump coming in her throat.

"Look I am not your Boss now and never will be again but I just want to thank you for everything you have done this last week - I could not have wished for a better team."

"Just following your lead Boss - you taught us everything." Cho gruffly replied.

"...and I led you off the straight and narrow and now look where we are" she said despondently.

Cho stared her in the eyes and stated "Jane led us off the straight and narrow not you but in doing so we unearthed a major conspiracy - we are not the criminals, Boss you did good. Red John did the killings we are just collateral damage. It's been a privilege working for you."

That finished Grace off; she launched herself at Lisbon encompassing the tiny woman in an affectionate hug. In truth they were all tearing up at that point and it was just as well the pizza arrived before they got too maudlin.

Lisbon composed herself over the meal readying herself for her pep talk when they had finished.

"Look I know you all want to help but the best thing you can do is to keep away from this, Jane needs medical help his problems are bigger than us, his rehabilitation could take a long time. In some ways I hope he can just put Red John behind him but my gut instinct is that this will haunt him for the rest of his life, even if he makes a full recovery from his present problems.

I've had some dealings with Abbott now, he does not entirely trust us but seems fair. I am going to talk to him to see if he can help you in anyway. You need to leave Sacramento, it's not safe for you here especially for you Wayne, you can't risk someone coming after Ben."

Wayne interjected "It's OK Boss, Grace and I have already decided to go freelance our days in law enforcement are over. With Grace's computer skills and my arson and investigative know how we should be able to make a good living for ourselves. We will probably relocate to the Bay area and keep our heads down for a while to put some distance between us and Blake."

Grace could not leave it at that "Don't think we are leaving you Boss - we will be here for a while yet. Just call us when you need us and we will be with you at the drop of a hat."

"Grace, I could not be happier with what you are doing - we will always keep in touch."

Lisbon turned to Cho "Kimball, I've been thinking the FBI needs people like you, you are law enforcement through and through but you cannot stay in California. I will talk to Abbott and see if he can pull some strings to get you into Quantico - it's what you deserve."

"Forget it, I'm not leaving you Boss" he said stubbornly.

"No you forget it Kimball, there is nothing you can do - you need to move on. I expect regular updates so don't think you are getting away completely. Understood?"

Knowing the wisdom of what she was suggesting Cho resignedly replied "We'll see but I'm staying until Jane is out of trouble."

Lisbon continued "I know you are worried about me but my short term plan is to look after Jane, when he is released from hospital he is going to need months of therapy. I was thinking of trying to find a post in some quiet backwater to see this through, at least Jane will have some stability to see if he can recover."

Grace looked apprehensively at her before saying what they were all thinking "I hope it works out for you Boss, we all knew how you felt about each other."

"I won't deny it, it must have been pretty apparent to everyone but this is not about riding off into the sunset with Jane - neither of us is ready for that, perhaps we never will be. This is about fixing Jane so he can make his own decisions about how he moves forward - we are friends, no we are best friends and my job is try and make him whole again without any distractions that will do neither of us any favours. We have a long and difficult road ahead of us but I owe it to him to be at his side for as long as he wants me there."

Their admiration for their erstwhile leader knew no bounds, she was one hell of a woman.

As much as Lisbon had enjoyed seeing them she was glad to finally have some time to herself, she ran a nice hot bath with plenty of her favourite bubble bath and sank into the soothing waters with a glass of wine to hand.

She had glossed over the worst of Jane's problems, she knew that they would want to see him but it would do no good - moreover if Jane recovered he would not want people to have seen him in that state.

She was haunted by the memory of his vacant expression remembering the sheer exuberance of the man when he was in full flow. Her heart would skip a beat when he flashed one of his smiles at her, not that she would acknowledge it with anything other than a scathing riposte.

Things had got a bit tetchy over the last few months as the tension of hunting Red John intensified - at times they had said things to each other that neither of them meant but they always recovered from their disagreements bound by their common purpose and an undeniable bond of affection.

She laughed bitterly thinking no happy ending there Teresa but since when have you believed in fairy tales – after all you're not exactly princess material.

Realistically she had known Jane may be going to his death, so in some ways it was a bonus he was still alive if somewhat damaged. Nothing she could have done would have changed matters; he would have resented any interference and carried on regardless. She had always known he had to do this himself and there was no guarantee he would hang around after the event.

The way he responded when Red John had attacked her confirmed how much he felt about her. Lisbon went back to the events of that night when they had fallen out and she had fallen into Red John's trap - she tried to put on Jane's thinking cap analysing every detail of what had happened that night trying to think about any noise Red John had made, what was his breathing, what was his scent? - Anything that might give a clue who Red John was but nothing sprang to mind.

She guessed Red John was someone she knew and possibly got on with or he had a fancy for her - Haffner would have fitted the bill perfectly had he not been dead but there again McAllister was supposed to be dead and reappeared. She could not think of anyone beyond law enforcement - she shuddered and took another swig of wine needing the reinforcement.

The whole list had been based on Lorelei's assertion that Jane had shaken hands with Red John - what if that were a classic misdirect to eliminate people who were a thorn in Red John's side. Jane certainly had a blind spot where Lorelei was concerned.

Although the text to Jane had been chilling Lisbon guessed she would be safe from Red John until Jane recovered – after all playing with Lisbon without tormenting Jane would be no fun for him. She was well aware she had been in Red John's sights for a while now and had no doubt he would come after her again before long.

This bath had not proved the panacea she had hoped for - she dried off and made her way to bed after checking all her doors and windows were secure and the alarm was primed. Guns had been strategically placed around the townhouse - Jane would be rolling his eyes at this point but she knew anything could happen and she wanted to be prepared.

On that thought she put the rest of the bottle of wine away, being half cut was definitely not a wise move at this point. She retired to bed and thankfully exhaustion took over at this point and sleep followed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Good Doctor

**Chapter 3: The Good Doctor**

Dr Friedman had arranged to meet Lisbon to go over Jane's case, Lisbon being the only living person who could fill in the gaps. The bespectacled psychiatrist had a slightly offbeat feel to him to him, his slightly unkempt wiry grey hair and mismatched clothing and sandals gave him an unworldly feel but his sharp eyes showed a razor sharp mind that belied his appearance.

Dr Friedman had recently lost his own wife after a prolonged illness and was still struggling with the practicalities of day to day living things like choosing his own clothes. His sons had rallied round but they lived busy lives and tried to compartmentalise everything, they just did not have the sensitivity to appreciate that grief cannot be switched on and off.

They could not appreciate that he did not want to move on - he wanted to experience his grief in full; the happy recollection of the intimacies that only he and his wife had shared - just silly things not even romantic and the little imperfections that drove him crazy but he would not have changed for all the world.

He did not want to be organised, he did not want to sort things out - there was no timetable he just wanted to follow through the process until he was ready . He could still function and in many ways felt he had more empathy with his patients, understanding that there was no magic solution and things just took as long as they took.

Lisbon felt strangely at ease with him, she felt Jane would be in safe hands and might even warm to the man's slightly unorthodox appearance – Jane normally had an irrational aversion to slick doctors but she instinctively knew that Jane would like this bookish man and he in turn would be unfazed by Jane's antics and would be prepared to call him out on things.

"So Agent Lisbon, or may I call you Teresa?" Dr Friedman started.

" _Teresa's fine"_

"So you have known Patrick for a long time?"

" _I was the Agent in charge of the case of the serial killer Red John who killed Jane's wife and daughter, he came to me for an update on the investigation initially. We quickly realised that his ability to read people would be invaluable to us and he started to work with us as a consultant."_

"So tell me about him when you first met him"

" _He had a homeless vibe to him, unkempt not worried about his appearance and kind of vulnerable. He could still manipulate people to get what he wanted – almost straight away he had put us in an awkward position by tricking one of my team into being aggressive towards him, so we couldn't just fob him off with some platitudes._

 _At times there was a childlike innocence to him his face would just light up in wonderment when he saw something of beauty; he would take great pleasure in simple things - he loved the outdoors and nature._

 _He was both endearing and annoying in equal measure – he would do the most outrageous things but then would win us round with simple acts of kindness and his winning smile._

 _Believe me Dr Klein when Jane starts to recover he will try to wrap everyone round his little finger in order to get what he wants – very few people are immune to his dazzling smile when he chooses to use it._

 _Conversely when someone irks him they may suddenly find little things start to go wrong without reason. Jane does not live by the normal conventions – he has his own code of conduct, quite moral in his own way these days but the end justifies the means for him – rules simply have no meaning to him."_

"I have read the files about what happened to his wife and child, I understand he had a breakdown and spent some time in hospital."

" _Yes that is right, he did not like people to know about this phase of his life, I am the only co-worker aware of the details of his breakdown – though God knows he had nothing to be ashamed of with all he has had to cope with._

 _A psychiatrist Sophie Miller, who bore a superficial resemblance to his deceased wife managed to engage with him and pull him through. She was a complex and combative character herself and did not go strictly by the rules, in that respect they were kindred spirits and they stayed in touch on and off over the years. She was murdered by Red John - Jane found her head in the oven after finding a note with one of his smiley faces saying dinner is in the oven."_ Lisbon just shuddered at that recollection.

" Thank you Teresa this is so much better that reading dry case notes, I am starting to get a picture of a complex and interesting man now tell me about how it all started."

" _Jane was a minor celebrity in his earlier life as a fake psychic , he was a regular on TV the camera loved him with his slicked back hair and shiny suits he was a natural. One fateful time he got carried away in the limelight and offended Red John who decided to teach him a lesson and Jane came home to find his wife and daughter murdered._

 _He will never forgive himself for that, although he did not wield the knife he still feels the guilt of that day. The video clips are still up on You Tube of Jane is his heyday if you want to look at them."_

"Hmm interesting, maybe I could get one of my younger colleagues to look at that."

Lisbon got the impression that technology had passed the good doctor by.

" Now I understand that you witnessed him in a fugue state - tell me more about it."

" _Someone tried to kill Jane and he regressed to his old conman days – all the team his friends, we were all marks. He did not know me and thought we were sleeping together, as he could not understand how else he would know a cop._

 _He was about to embark on life as a conman again, so I took him back to the scene of the murder and the memories and pain came flooding back to him. It was devastating for him to have to face up to it all again._

 _I hope I did the right thing – I was never entirely sure."_

" I am sure you did what you thought was best Teresa it is obvious you were concerned for him. You are close?" he asked pointedly.

" _We are friends and colleagues"_ she said coyly.

"Just friends – no entanglements perhaps?" he smiled and raised an eyebrow.

" _We are the best of friends – he is the person I am closest to in this world and vice versa but that is all."_

"It is obvious you have feelings – and Patrick?"

" _There is an unspoken bond – I don't know what it is but Jane was driven by his desire for revenge and would not entertain matters of the heart. With one exception , which was a means to an end, Jane has been entirely loyal to his dead wife's memory."_

Friedman understood that position, he had no desire to move on from his own loss and just wished people would leave him alone.

"I think Patrick is a very lucky man to have you as a friend my dear. So going back to his present state what would you say has caused it?"

" _Well I was not there but Jane would feel he had let everyone down. He wouldn't cope well with failure; his nerves were pretty much shot at this stage and he had put everything into this final push. It was do or die for him."_

"He has killed before – would you say he is a violent man?"

" _Not at all he has an aversion for physical violence – this is a crusade to Jane a righteous kill."_

Friedman was looking forward to getting his teeth into this case, he could empathise with much of what he had heard.

"This has been most interesting Teresa, we will talk again as the treatment progresses. Now I understand you managed to get some response from Patrick – we had him on a low dose drug therapy to try and alleviate the immediate stress and agitation. He seems calm but just wants to sleep at the moment. I would like to slowly withdraw the medication and see how he progresses over the next few days. Hopefully the sleep will help heal some of the trauma and I can start a talking therapy over the next few days.

What I would like you to do is talk to him and assist with some of the simple tasks such as helping him with eating and drinking – he may respond better to someone he knows. Don't take it personally if he does not respond to you and don't mention events leading up the trauma – he is in a safe place now with his memories. One other thing does Patrick have any interests?"

 _"Jane loves music and is an avid reader classics, poetry he can hold his own on any subject - he has the most amazing memory - a memory palace he calls it."_

Teresa noticed a chess set in the consulting room then added " _He bought me a chess set but I rarely played him because he beat me every time."_

"One final question for today, I notice you call him Jane not Patrick – when you are with him I think a more personal approach will be more appropriate."

They bade each other goodbye and Theresa made her way to Jane's room, where she found Cho waiting outside looking in watching Jane's inert body.

"Kimball, what are you doing here – you know Jane wouldn't like it."

"Had to see it for myself Boss and you can't do everything yourself."

The normally stoical man frowned obviously upset, in their own undemonstrative way he and Jane had quite a friendship. "I've been watching him - he has not moved a muscle he is just a shell. How will he ever recover from this?"

"Kimball, now please don't take this the wrong way but you know how proud Jane is - he would be mortified to know that the team had seen him this way. It is really better he does not see you until he is in a better state."

Cho nodded his agreement. "Abbott called me this morning, he says there is an opening at Quantico if I can be there next week." he looked at her for approval "You alright with that Boss? I feel bad leaving you at this stage - I can always see if he can get me on the next programme if I can help in any way."

"Kimball stop calling me Boss! I could not be happier. Just make sure they don't put a chip in your neck while you are there." she said with a proud smile on her face. He really deserved this, she half suspected he had put his career on hold out of loyalty to her.

"Go on get yourself ready - you must have things to do I will call you tonight." She watched him reluctantly leave - knowing his loyalties were divided at this point.

Dr Friedman smiled at the recollection of the diminutive but proud woman who had so succinctly presented the case to him - her professional training allowing her to step back from personal feelings to make an analytic, if not entirely unbiased appraisal. No matter how hard she tried to disguise her feelings, there was obviously some profound bond between her and the patient.

The prospect of dealing with another broken man, whose grief must outweigh his own tenfold held no worries for him - he genuinely wanted to help this poor soul find himself or what was left of himself.

He chuckled - let's see what we can do Teresa, with the love of a good woman and some gentle guidance we will find out what Patrick Jane is all about. From what he had heard he already liked the sound of Patrick Jane.

* * *

 **A/N** not sure when the next update will be , I have a full on week ahead of me.


	4. Chapter 4: Checkmate

**Chapter 4 : Checkmate**

The waft of soft cinnamon scent and glimpses of emerald green eyes started to make little chinks in Jane's armour. He would feel a light pressure alternately on his hand or his brow – there were gentle ministrations and soft words. The muscles in his face relaxed as he felt comforted then he would drift back to sleep again.

Tender voices sounded in the background calling his name Patrick but the tiredness was overwhelming his limbs felt unyielding and heavy, unable to move against some unknown burden holding him captive in his body.

Every now and then someone would try and give him some water. He registered green eyes and silky dark hair then nothing.

Why wouldn't they leave him alone? Jane could feel rough hands washing and changing him then smelt the clinical aroma of medicated soap - he wished for the small gentle hands that had been there earlier. The room was awash with mumbling shadows as blurred forms moved in the all pervasive white fog of his mind.

Every now and then there would be a deeper more persistent voice calling him from a distant world but he had no wish to go there it was calm and peaceful here, he just wanted to sleep.

"Hello Patrick - my name is Dr Friedman would you like to talk to me?"

Jane screwed his eyes up and defiantly formed his hands into fists.

"Patrick, I know you can hear me, you have been resting in a safe place but we need to bring you back now. Try opening your eyes and look at the lights."

A colour changing mood light had been placed in the corner of the room as a sensory stimulant.

"Can you see the light Patrick just try and focus - you need to open your eyes if you can."

Friedman could see the eyelids part slightly as Jane peeped out from the semi closed eyes captivated by the changing form and colour of the light.

"Are you going to join us Patrick? I would like to meet you - I am your Doctor and I want to take you on a journey" the calm voice persisted.

Patrick tried to close his eyes again but something about the blurry lights and entreating voice made him keep looking. Patterns on the wall no longer just shades of grey, little splashes of colour and sound were entering into his world again.

"Just open your eyes Patrick and watch the colours - see how bright they are, watch the colours Patrick see how they change red and green now blue. Can you see them Patrick? Open your eyes please."

The eyes opened just a little bit more and settled on the lamp mesmerised by the changing colours.

The rough hands returned to move him to an upright position, with his limbs still leaden he could not resist; he just sat impassively staring at the alternating hues.

"Welcome back Patrick, it is good to finally meet you - can you look at me now?"

There was no response - Friedman reached out to touch his hand but the eyes remained resolutely fixed on the lights.

"Patrick, Teresa tells me you like music, I think next time we will try some music."

Although there was no response the doctor could tell the words were slowly being processed. Rather than push things too much at this stage he decided to let Patrick adjust to this first change and he would return later with Teresa.

Friedman called Lisbon to ask her about Jane's taste in music, she said she would try and locate Jane's iPod and bring it in with her. She called Cho before he left and asked him to recover Jane's personal effects from the CBI and go through Jane's car in the hope of locating the iPod.

Dr Friedman explained to Lisbon that they were trying to re-engage Jane with the real world through sensory stimulation using colour, smell, touch or music. They had got him sitting up to stop him just sleeping constantly; he advised her to take it slowly and just see how he reacted.

So they continued over the next few days Lisbon would gently to talk to him, stroke his hand and was rewarded by the occasional change in his facial expression, just an odd twitch but a response nevertheless.

Dr Friedman carried on with his talking therapy and against the backdrop of light classical music; eventually Jane started to take in the people and surroundings more and he would look at the Doctor when he spoke to him though he remained electively mute with him.

He would visibly relax whenever Lisbon visited taking refreshments from her and watching her fascinated by her green eyes and delicate movements. Sometimes he would repeat words that Teresa had said but he did not form any coherent phrases.

He would stare deep in her eyes taking in her form and she would smile at him - one day he reached out and touched her face feeling her smile and the contours of her face up to her bewitching eyes. Lisbon's heart skipped a beat, it was like when Jane had lost his sight and he tried to learn her face. Lisbon placed a gentle kiss on his hand and confused he gently withdrew his hand and looked at her shyly.

Dr Friedman would come in and talk to him about music and literature - it was a one sided conversation but he could tell Jane was absorbing it. Friedman had chosen the music at random but one day a delicate rendition of Bach's Prelude caused an unexpected response; Jane became visibly agitated and started to shake his head before repeatedly muttering "no, no..."

Lisbon explained how that piece evoked memories of both Red John and Angela/Charlotte and would always be a bittersweet memory for him.

It looked like Jane's psyche was starting to awaken and there would be painful times ahead.

Apart from the odd monosyllabic response Jane was still not really communicating. Friedman turned up with his chessboard for one session; he noted that Jane watched with interest as he set the pieces out - there was a spark of interest in the blond man's eyes.

Friedman played his opening gambit then looked at Jane and nodded. Jane stared at the board intently then to Friedman's great delight leant forward and moved his pawn in response before leaning back with a satisfied smile on his face. A slow deliberate game ensued; Friedman's aim was to prolong the game as long as possible however slowly but surely Jane started to capture his pieces. Friedman contained a satisfied smirk at the awakening of the Jane's interest - sure enough Jane won the game, not that there was any serious opposition. His eyes sparkled as he looked at Friedman and he just said "again."

So began an ongoing routine, they would play most days as Friedman would try to talk to him. The doctor started to play the game properly, being no mean chess player himself, but he only occasionally beat Jane - he felt it was important to put up some resistance not wanting his patient to feel he had the upper hand. Jane would nod and hum as the game played out, saving his response for check mate at the conclusion.

Jane looked at Friedman's kindly face and smiled back "thank you" he mumbled.

Friedman responded "Patrick, it has been a long time since I've had enjoyed a game of chess that much – you are a formidable adversary."

Gradually Friedman started to withdraw Jane from out of his shell - starting with general chit chat to elicit a short but definite response. He would ask Patrick direct questions forcing him to make a structured response until eventually they would get a limited conversation going.

Much of the time Friedman would talk about himself and his work, his colleagues, the quality of the food and tea and so forth.

Friedman started to tell Jane about his family's escape from Europe and how they dealt with the survivor guilt of escaping when loved ones had not. Some of them were able to just work through their complex feelings and mourn without being constantly weighed down by their loss. For others it became an all consuming feeling which restricted their daily lives and their lingering guilt and anxiety often led to severe depression and PTSD. Many sought help and reassurance from their loved ones and spiritual advisors but for a few it manifested itself in a deep depression that needed formal therapy.

Friedman looked across at Jane who was listening quietly and asked "Patrick do you know why I am telling you this?"

Jane looked troubled, he swallowed deeply and his brow furrowed, he looked down at his feet not responding.

"Patrick we may need to talk about what this means and why it troubles you - are you ready to do that?"

Jane shook his head refusing to engage with the doctor.

"Ok enough for now Patrick just relax. Teresa will come this afternoon."

Lisbon found Jane withdrawn and sad and had difficulty engaging him. She asked the doctor if the facility had a garden and whether it would be possible to take Jane outside.

There was a small enclosed sensory garden for the patients which Jane could wander round at leisure. He looked up at the sun and closed his eyes enjoying the warmth washing over him; Lisbon had seen him do this so many times. He smiled at the sounds of the wind chimes gently playing in the breeze.

Jane's eyes lit up as he watched the butterflies flit from place to place, he held up his hand and a Monarch alighted on it - he beamed one of his brightest smiles, the one that lit up his whole face then he looked over at Teresa and carefully transferred the butterfly on to her hand. Laughing as she recoiled uncertainly – Lisbon was not exactly at one with nature.

Friedman watched on contentedly from a distance – in many ways sad that he was going to have to break this mood and push on in their next formal session.

Jane moved around closing his eyes again and inhaling the heavily scented roses, just taking in all the different senses. The heavy pink mop heads of the hydrangeas interspersed with the regal stems of the agapanthus filled the borders – there were yellow roses tumbling over the arches and golden poppies growing anywhere they could take a hold. He walked through the herb borders reaching down to rub the lavender between his fingers, turning to look at Lisbon with a smile. They brushed against the rosemary bushes releasing yet more aroma, then Jane reached down and picked a gerbera before shyly turning to Lisbon and presenting her with a flower – he was rewarded by a full on Lisbon smile.

They made their way to a leafy alcove, Lisbon gently took his hand to lead him there and they sat there in companionable silence as Jane took in the smell and colours of the world.

Friedman had arranged for Jane to be transferred to a normal room where he had a supply of books selected by Cho and his iPod for music. Jane no longer needed personal care but still needed supervision as the next few days were going to be critical and a relapse could not be ruled out. Friedman was going to have to be hard with him the next few days, it was a necessary evil.

"Patrick, we need to start talking things through now – do you know why you are here?"

Jane bridled and acerbically responded "Well I'm guessing this is not the latest in motel facilities, if it is I want a refund – the eggs are appalling and the tea is like dishwater."

Ok so it was going to be like that, Friedman hid his smile put on his best professional mask.

"Sorry Patrick the Holiday Inn was fully booked – but maybe you can start to make your own tea in future, as we clearly do not live up to your high standards.

So back to the matter in hand, you know where you are, we just need to go through what brought you to this position."

Increasingly agitated Jane decided attack was the best form of defence.

"Really Doctor, why do you want to fix me when you can't even fix yourself? Just look at you - your appearance is shambolic; sandals should never be worn with socks, especially patterned socks. You have the air of being recently widowed – you cannot cope with the emptiness of the house when you get home, you bury yourself in nostalgia ignoring the attempts of your family to move you on, preferring to seek solace in the sentimental memories of a now lost existence.

In the absence of anything else you take refuge in work, cutting yourself off from any friends you may have. You refuse all offers to join your colleagues and now they no longer even ask you – outside of work you are pale shadow of the man you used to be."

Friedman winced and suppressed his anger.

"So Patrick, you would rather mentalise me than address your own issues. Maybe I ought to return the compliment.

You are on the verge of remembering what brought you to this place – you remember it in flashbacks but choose to deny it and to face up to the pain of your memories. There is no easy way to do this, you either stay cut off from the world in a half life or you face up to your issues and start living again".

Friedman breathed deeply before starting the next segment which would be deliberately cruel in places.

"You have not got the courage to take on life with all its challenges, preferring to bury the past and wallow in this neverland detached from reality.

The past has made you what you are and until you address it you will never move on – I know you remember more than you let on, why are you so afraid of living?"

Patricks face flushed red with his rising rage he snapped back. "Why can't you just leave me alone? I am content now."

"You are not content Patrick – you are just numb. Unfeeling and disconnected from the real world - afraid to start living again."

Patrick started to raise his voice "What would you know of what I feel, why I choose to be like this?"

Freidman tapped the case file in front of him looked Jane directly in the face. " These files tell me of a man who has endured great tragedy and but was brave enough to come back from the brink once to fashion a sustainable life but has now chosen to retreat back to his hole rather than face up to his latest setback."

Jane was uncharacteristically wild with anger; he flung the case file onto the floor and stood up facing down the doctor.

"That is what I think of your files and your treatment – you don't know me and have no right to mess with me – I want to leave now."

Anger was good Friedman noted, he had been worried that Jane might passively retreat into his own world.

"I think you will find I have every right to 'mess with you' in my capacity as your doctor and you are going nowhere without my say so Patrick. You either chose to live in the nothingness of this limbo land or rejoin the world of the living. It's your choice, all I can do is guide – you have to make the decision."

Jane sat down abruptly and harrumphed, seeing the doctor was not going to be intimidated into submission. Despite his attempts at denial the memories had stubbornly been leaking back to Jane – he knew it was only a matter of time before he had to deal with them but still felt no inclination to make it easy for Friedman.

A few tetchy but productive sessions followed. Friedman gradually drew Jane forward with Jane retaliating by cold reading Friedman at every opportunity. There was no sign of the charm that Teresa had described yet, Jane could be unremittingly cruel when he lashed out.

Friedman persisted until he drove Jane over the edge one session and his anger broke, the auxiliaries held Jane back in his seat whilst he calmed down before he broke down inconsolably. The worst was over now.

"I am sorry Patrick I had to do that, it will start to get easier again from now." Friedman said in a more conciliatory tone.

Patrick became cold and irritable with people - he barely acknowledged Lisbon and brushed her hand away angrily when she tried to sooth him sending her away spitefully asking why she kept hanging around hoping for tidbits off the table.

Red faced and barely composed Lisbon left the room, she had held herself together over the last few weeks but was feeling uncharacteristically low and Jane's insults hit home. Friedman consoled her explaining it was all part of the process, she smiled tearfully at him saying she knew it was not personal but perhaps there was some truth to it – Jane had never offered her anything perhaps that was how he saw her, pathetic in her eternal hope.

Friedman and Jane continued to work things through, as Jane accepted the inevitability of the process he started to gradually thaw, still enjoying the odd tweak of the Doctor's nose. Though no longer cruel to Lisbon he was still distant, he withdrew his hand if she tried to touch him and the lightness that they had enjoyed was now replaced by a more practical interaction.

Lisbon visibly blanched at his response to her, it cut deeply – she felt she must have unwittingly overstepped the mark at some stage and he must be feeling that she was trying to usurp Angela in his affections.

Lisbon dreaded the visits not knowing how to handle them and on Friedman's advice started to cut back on them. Jane was taken aback the first day she did not visit although he had driven her away, the day seemed very long and empty without her. By the third day without a visit he was starting to miss her and felt ashamed how he had treated her.

Friedman had told him how instrumental she had been in his recovery and that it was Lisbon who had made the initial breakthrough. Friedman passed no comment on Jane's treatment of Lisbon, though his disapproval was barely disguised.

It was not Lisbon's fault that Angela and Charlotte were dead – she was the only bright thing in his life, so why did he resent her when she had risked so much for him.

On the fourth day she re-appeared pale and thinner than ever. Lisbon sat at a distance from him – she cheerily forced herself to ask the usual trite questions. Jane was pleased to see her but he could see underneath her proud and composed facade things were troubling her.

Jane started to ask what she had been doing, she of course deflected by replying she had met up with Grace and Wayne and had spoken to Cho at Quantico making some half hearted quips about his reprogramming.

Jane could tell there was something else going on he pushed a little more – Abbott had been on her case pushing to see whether they had overstepped any boundaries and questioning her about Blake. Despite Abbott's helpfulness with Cho, Lisbon was feeling the full brunt of his interrogation. Abbott probed into her relations with Bertram and the other known Blake members. She knew Abbott could not afford to assume anyone was clean but on top of her dealings with Jane it was all starting to wear her down a bit.

Jane grimaced at her dignified countenance, knowing he had hurt her deeply and was not entirely sure why he had done it.

He stood up and crossed the room kneeling down before her startled face. "I am so sorry Teresa" he meekly said.

"I've missed you and I wouldn't hurt you for the world." He leant over and embraced her, she sat stiffly not responding her pride still wounded. He pulled back and smiled into her face "It's ok Teresa I know you are mad at me, I was an ass. I can't do this without you, you are the only reason I keep on going." He leant forward and hugged her again feeling a slight thaw, as her body softened slightly.

Lisbon needed to keep her barriers up, she could not keep taking knocks from all sides but she did her best to take his apology in the spirit it was intended.

Jane knew he still had work to do on that front, he started to realise how much this had taken its toll on Lisbon and felt deeply ashamed at his actions.

Friedman noted Jane's return of conscience and started to discuss discharge – his conditions were that he would either release Jane to the care of a responsible adult or Jane would have to go to a half way house, while he continued therapy as an outpatient.

Lisbon had already dealt with the long stay motel not knowing how long Jane would be hospitalised, she had enlisted Wayne and Grace to help box up his meagre possessions and store them at Lisbon's. So it seemed logical that Jane would lodge in Lisbon's spare room in the short term.

More relaxed as discharge approached, at last Jane started to display his legendary charm, figuring he must have a few bridges to mend if not rebuild at the hospital, having been fairly obnoxious over the last couple of weeks.

* * *

 **A/N I am no expert on mental health but I figured Jane would need to be provoked, as he would just try and manipulate a gentle approach and treat them as marks.**


	5. Chapter 5: Friends without benefits

Chapter 5: Friends without benefits

Lisbon was a pariah in Law Enforcement – no one would touch her with a bargepole and her severance pay had been withheld pending the conclusion of Abbott's investigation. She was now living off her savings and with her mortgage commitments they were not going to last forever.

The whole living with Jane situation was proving difficult to deal with – although Jane was nothing but charming towards her now, she could not get "his waiting for tidbits" comment out of her head.

Jane had quickly made himself at home unashamedly examining all her cupboards in the shared areas. Lisbon would not be at all surprised if he was not well acquainted with her bedroom contents by now as well. In anyone else it would seem a bit creepy but it was just Jane's natural curiosity he wanted to know everything.

They fell into a natural routine Jane soon took over in the kitchen, re-organising things to his taste and updating the rarely used but past their best pots and pans, which were second hand when Lisbon acquired them in her student days. She just let him get on with it, resistance was futile and to be honest she had not got much fight in her anyhow.

Lisbon would do most of the cleaning and laundry, Jane insisted on getting the groceries as part of his keep – the cupboards had never looked so full. Jane also insisted on paying her some rent as he no longer had the motel room. Though she had resisted his offer, she had to admit the money was useful.

Jane continued his sessions with Dr Friedman, who he considered more a friend than doctor these days. Jane had very few male friends, he had always had more of an affinity with women and despite his reservations about therapy he appreciated having an outlet to talk things through. Friedman had seen Jane stripped completely bare of his pretentions so there was no point putting up the usual barriers. They had developed a friendly if occasionally acerbic repartee.

" Patrick, stop trying to bait me - I can see why Teresa calls you her pain in the ass consultant. The woman is nothing short of a saint putting up with you."

Jane smiled " Yeah, a regular St Teresa - you know the press nicknamed her that once? Anyhow Doctor I'm not sure you should be insulting me I am your patient after all, surely there must be limits - you know doctor - patient relationship and all that."

" My rules Patrick, pretty much anything goes short of you grabbing my ass , then I would feel the relationship violated" he drily responded.

Jane chuckled, he knew he had met his match he rarely got under Friedman's skin, the dry putdowns kept Jane under no illusions that he was prepared to give as good as he got.

They turned to more serious matters examining what had happened at the Alexandria cemetery, this was a subject he and Lisbon assiduously avoided.

" So Patrick, what are you going to do – have you put aside your plans for vengeance now?"

"Doctor I will never put that aside but I am not actively pursuing it, I don't think either Teresa or I are strong enough at present to deal with that. Red John will never leave me alone so I know at some stage he will have to come after me or Teresa again. All I can hope is that we are prepared when he does - it seems better to let him make the first move and play it by ear."

"You really need to discuss this with Teresa Patrick, I know things are not quite back to normal between the two of you but she needs to be party to this decision. You cannot take that decision on Teresa's behalf."

"I know" Jane acknowledged. "Doctor, I need you to make me a promise – if anything happens to Teresa and I fall back into the abyss please on no account bring me out of it. I cannot live with the burden of that guilt again and would not want to live without Teresa. I would take matters into my own hands if I had to."

"Patrick you know I can't promise that – there are ethical standards. Let's hope the situation does not arise and you are left in peace." From what Jane had told him he knew it was unlikely that Red John would leave them alone – he wished he could help them.

" Does Teresa know how you feel Patrick? Or perhaps more pertinently do you know how you feel?"

Jane looked down breathing deeply before answering "Teresa is my reason for living. We have unfinished business on that front - if we come out the other side undamaged, I fully intend to act on that - if she will have me."

Steinman shook his head - there was a complex dynamic between this couple, so maddeningly stubborn and proud but it was not his place to intervene.

* * *

Lisbon had been applying for jobs extending her search well outside the state, no one wanted to know – her career in law enforcement had certainly hit the buffers. She contemplated contacting Minelli for advice, he may have some contacts she would do anything.

Grace and Wayne had been pestering Lisbon to come and visit since Jane's discharge, Lisbon had resisted not wanting to field the barrage of questions and knowing looks from Grace. However it would have been churlish to put them off indefinitely as they had been there for her and were shortly relocating so there would not be many more opportunities. They had been forewarned not to mention Jane's breakdown.

Jane shared Lisbon's reticence but accepted it had to be done and went about the task with gusto. He prepared Lisbon's favourite Italian meal and some homemade Tiramisu that would satisfy even Wayne's hearty appetite.

Grace breezed in all hugs and kisses, genuinely delighted to see Jane recovered – she looked concerned at Lisbon's pallor, the Boss looked even more delicate than usual. Wayne's greeting though no less sincere was considerably more restrained.

Taking the initiative to guide the conversation away from awkward subjects Jane enquired about Ben and their future plans. Grace looked coyly at her husband and said "well we have not exactly been doing nothing – Ben is going to have a sister or brother in the next six months. We have only told a few people so far just in case something went wrong."

Jane just beamed sharing their joy at the news – "You will be a wonderful mother Grace, we already know how good a parent Wayne is – I could not be more pleased."

Lisbon squeezed Wayne's shoulder " so pleased for you both, hopefully you will be all sorted out by then."

Jane cracked opened the wine making Grace a fizzy non alcoholic concoction before they drank to their health.

The meal passed pleasantly – Wayne was aghast that Jane could cook like this. "So Jane, I knew you were an expert on eggs but you never let on you cook like this - hell we would have had you as our resident chef if we had known.

Hey boss what other skills does he have outside the kitchen?" Wayne asked in all innocence.

Graces eyes popped open and she looked at Jane who just looked down shaking his head slowly not daring to look at Lisbon – Grace started to choke on her dessert then the penny dropped and Wayne started stuttering, "I mean around the house not in the er...er. "

Lisbon was mortified she knew what they were thinking, Jane raised his head slightly looking at her with one eye still closed struggling with the laughter bubbling up inside him. Deciding to rescue Lisbon he responded "Well I mix a mean cocktail these days, come on Rigsby let me show you" as they got to the kitchen he winked meaningfully and lowered his voice so only Wayne could hear "my Long Slow Comfortable Screw Up Against the Wall always goes down particularly well."

"Jane! Too much information." Wayne looked horrified – how had he got into discussing the boss's sex life. Jane smirked as he turned away sincerely hoping Lisbon had not heard anything but hoping that had killed that particular subject once and for all.

Lisbon was not so lucky , Grace looked at her hopefully raised an eyebrow as said "Well?"

"Well what?" Lisbon resignedly responded.

"You and Jane?" the redhead asked optimistically.

"There is no me and Jane Grace."

"Oh I thought - well you look pale I thought maybe you were feeling sick – I mean morning sickness can be a bitch."

Oh crap! Lisbon just wanted to crawl away at this point, Grace thought she was pregnant . "Not unless it's an immaculate conception Grace, our living arrangements are purely practical not remotely biblical."

It was Grace's turn to look embarrassed at this point – she so wanted Jane & Lisbon to get together; she realised she had well and truly had put her foot in it.

Lisbon saw Jane looking over too her with an amused quirk on his lips, she avoided his glance and tried to regain her composure.

Jane asked how Cho was getting on – apparently he was making quite an impression at Quantico.

Feeling on safer ground Rigsby started to tell them about Cho's antics, he had a friend at Quantico who had told him that one of the instructors picked Cho to demonstrate interrogation techniques on him. Cho just dead panned him, turning every question back on the instructor. At the end it was Cho interrogating the instructor. Apparently the instructor was none too pleased and the rest of the intake could barely disguise their mirth. Cho just innocently returned to his seat – apparently no one had asked him to participate since.

Jane chuckled "That's my boy" he said appreciatively – Cho was going to take a lot of reprogramming.

Grace blundered in again "So boss have they sorted out your severance yet?" Lisbon's eyes narrowed she shook her head and glared at Grace. "Still going through" she responded blithely making sure not to catch Jane's eye.

"You are joking " Grace exclaimed "we were all processed weeks ago."

"It's complicated but I'm sure won't take long now" she grimaced.

Jane's ears pricked up at this, Lisbon wasn't telling him any of this and much as he wanted to know more – he knew she would not want to discuss it publicly.

"Rigsby let me show you my latest trick" he interrupted.

"Only if there is no money involved" Wayne responded.

"You wound me – can't I show a friend a trick? Ben will love this one." Subject changed they relaxed into more comfortable topics at last.

When they finally left Lisbon gave a huge sigh of relief and settled down in her chair with a comforting glass of red wine.

Jane busied himself in the kitchen looking over at her as he worked – this was all so unfair for her and he was not sure how to proceed.

"Well, I'm glad that's over – first time will be the worst though. You OK?" He asked concernedly.

Lisbon just looked into her glass and nodded.

Jane approached her and said "I'm sorry Teresa – I know how awkward this is for you having to deal with all these questions. I don't want to but if it makes you happier, I can find somewhere else to stay."

He really hoped she would not take him up on his offer.

"It's done now – no point crying over spilt milk" she said pragmatically.

"I do think we need to talk things though – we are ignoring the elephant in the room" Jane said.

"Not now Jane please, I'm tired and cranky not a good place to start from."

"Tomorrow then" he paused and turned "Teresa I know you have not forgiven me for what I said at the hospital – I really did not mean it. I was just lashing out. Are we good now?"

"Forget it Jane."

"I can't because you haven't" he looked very vulnerable.

"We're good" she said – though they both knew that was far from the case – it was best to draw a line under it for tonight.

"Alright I'll leave it for now. Goodnight Teresa." He placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head then sighed and left her to her thoughts.

Night did not bring much sleep for either of them, Jane tried to get his thoughts together about how he should proceed tomorrow it was time they discussed the events that triggered his breakdown.

Lisbon just tormented herself – she could not let go of Jane's comment despite his sincerity she felt there must be some truth in what he had said in anger. The awkwardness of the situation for her was increasing, she avoided initiating any physical contact with Jane – Jane had always been quite tactile with her in a gentlemanly way but that was his choice.

Living in close proximity there were always little incidents, she had got out of the habit of locking the bathroom after years by herself and they frequently caught each other in awkward situations.

Considering Jane's previous sense of propriety he was remarkably relaxed wandering round semi dressed whereas Teresa was conspicuously covered up these days. Lisbon was determined that nothing she did could be considered as stepping over the line or being remotely needy.

Lisbon's morning runs got longer and longer as she felt the need to get out of the house and burn off some of her nervous energy, she needed the time to herself. Maybe she had lived alone too long but she found the living arrangements terribly claustrophobic. A few months ago this would have been her dream but now it was more of a nightmare for her.

Of course she would not turn Jane out, as long as he wanted to stay he was welcome. Although he seemed much better and would shortly be completely discharged he still had periods of melancholy.

Jane had made it clear he wanted to talk today but Lisbon was in no rush to get back extending her normal run a bit further rather than have to face up to Jane. Eventually she had no excuse not to go home so she made her way back. Jane had tidied everywhere up while she was out so apart from having a shower there was nothing she needed to do.

"Hey . You have must have done some miles today Teresa – let's get you some breakfast. You can't afford to lose any more weight" Jane smiled at her and turned to the kitchen.

She returned his smile weakly " I'll just have my shower first Jane then I'll just have some toast could not stomach anything else just yet."

"OK, I'll make you some lunch later – can't have you fading away." He sighed as she disappeared this was not going to be an easy discussion.

She let the warm water wash over her – if only her troubles could be washed away so easily. When she was dried off and washed, she dressed and pulled her hair back into a severe ponytail deliberately downplaying her attractiveness before finally going down to face the music.

Jane smiled as she came down and handed her a fresh coffee; she went to sit opposite him but he gently took her hand "Please Teresa – sit with me it will be easier to talk. Don't freak out I am not going to embarrass you but we do need to do this."

Reluctantly she settled on the sofa with him, peering at him over the top of her coffee cup waiting for him to make the first move.

"You know I'm still seeing Dr Friedman we have been talking about events leading to my breakdown. It occurred to me we never discussed what happened that day."

" I always assumed to wanted to forget it – so I never pressed you." Teresa said quietly.

Jane flashed her a grateful smile before proceeding to outline events . "When McAllister was killed I really did not know what to think. I was angry I had been denied my revenge but there was also a sense of relief that I might be able to go on and live a semi normal life without fear of prosecution, I allowed myself a glimpse of a future and the possibility of building a life again."

Teresa shuffled uncomfortably not knowing where this was going .

Jane continued " It all came crashing down again when I received that text and Red John called me to gloat . He made it very clear that I was still in his sights", he paused looking into her serious face before carrying on " he also mentioned you Teresa, he will be coming after both of us again before long."

She did not react she just calmly said "I figured as much Jane – he would not let things drop. He would wait until you were recovered before starting up. I've had my guard up for some time, as we are both targets for Blake anyhow. I'm trying not to let it rule my life but I am aware of the risks."

Jane never ceased to marvel at her courage – he reached out and squeezed her hand, for once she did not pull away.

"This is getting to be a habit apologising but I am truly sorry I have put you in his sights – I think we need to discuss what we are going to do. Whatever you may think I couldn't bear for anything to happen to you – you are the only person I truly care for." He swallowed and looked away his voice was thick with emotion.

Somehow even that antagonised her – you cared for pets she more than "cared" for him but she bit her tongue before replying. "Well that depends on you Jane – do you intend to pursue him?"

" I don't think we will need to, he will find us – I think we need to rethink who Red John could be using all our existing information. Maybe stepping back from it for a while we will have a clearer insight as to where I went wrong in my assumptions.

Teresa if you want to cut and run I quite understand it – I can set you up somewhere safe, I'll buy you out of the house so you can make a new life for yourself if you want. Far away from Red John's influence."

"I doubt that it would be that simple Jane but thanks for the thought, Red John would follow me wherever I went he knows he can always get to either one of us by targeting the other. Wherever either of us lived we would come back if the other was in trouble." She logically replied.

"Sadly I think you are right." He knew better than to mollify her with false hope.

"I finish with Dr Friedman shortly and he has been asking if there is anything he can do, you may be surprised to hear me say this but I was thinking of asking him to do a profile of Red John.

In retrospect I think Minelli was right, I think I'm too close to the case in many respects and cannot rid my thought process of my preconceptions.

Rushing around chasing every lead just amuses him, we achieve nothing he is always one step ahead of us - I know he will make a mistake one day but how many people will die in the meantime?"

Lisbon was relieved that Jane was being uncharacteristically open with her."Actually I am pleased to hear you say that - a cool detached analytic approach may well help. Can I ask why you have chosen now to do all this Jane?"

Jane pulled out his phone and handed it to her watching her expression intently as she read the text.

 _Teresa looks great Patrick - she can certainly run, she may need to soon. Tick Tock._


	6. Chapter 6: Reflections

**Chapter 6: Reflections**

To celebrate Jane's formal discharge they had decided to invite Friedman round for a meal, he rarely accepted invitations off anyone but as they were outside his own circle and were not relentlessly fussing over him he happily agreed. There was something about this couple that fascinated him, Teresa was warm and kind and lacking in vanity - so unlike the pernickety clothes horse that his son had married. If he had been lucky enough to have a daughter, he would have been proud if she were anything like Teresa. Patrick was a real enigma - one could write a book about his personality disorders but he was engaging and a faithful if a sometimes inconsiderate friend.

"Teresa you are looking lovely my dear " he smiled and gently hugged her petite frame, noticing she was terribly thin now.

Lisbon had made a particular effort for Friedman's visit letting her luscious locks fall into soft curls around her face and wearing her favourite green blouse that set her eyes off so well. "It's so good to see you again" she said in all sincerity reciprocating the doctors affection. Although Jane had seen him regularly Lisbon had not seen him much since Jane became an outpatient.

"Jane's in charge in the kitchen, let me get you a drink" they settled on beers as it was an informal occasion and proceeded to chat whilst Jane finished up in the kitchen.

"So Teresa, how are you doing - I gather you still have no luck on the job front?"

"No I think I'll have to look at something else in the short term, maybe some part time work just to tide me over. Maybe a store detective, something in security and if all else fails a dog walker - come to think about it at least that would be enjoyable and the clients don't answer back."

"Aah I see you are a dog lover - what better way than to share other people's dogs if you can't have one of your own."

"I love them, feed them, scratch their belly and they're happy - what about you Doctor?"

"Well I'm past wanting my belly scratched but I still like been fed " he teased. Teresa wafted his arm playfully " No dogs Doctor - you like them?"

"I prefer humans but I can see the attraction of their uncritical devotion."

Jane smiled as he heard their banter it was great to hear Teresa carefree for a while.

The meal was ready so Jane joined them, "So Doctor any interesting patients?"

" All comparatively tame Patrick - no egoists, conmen or psychics; barely challenging really" he replied archly.

Teresa smirked looking at Jane who raised an eyebrow and responded "Well I think I can give you a challenge if you want one – but be careful what you wish for."

"That sounds intriguing– do you know what it is Teresa?"

" I do actually but you need to think long and hard before you take it on – you are under no obligation" she replied.

"Hmm well it sounds serious shall we adjourn somewhere more comfortable to discuss it. Who wants to start – Patrick?"

"We have been contacted already" Jane quietly stated.

"Red John?"

Jane nodded.

"I see, how can I help you Patrick?"

Jane got his thoughts together then continued .

"I'm pretty good at reading people but somewhere along the way I was either deliberately misdirected or made a basic error in my judgment about Red John. I ended up with a narrow list of suspects that Red John accurately predicted –they were not all blindingly obvious suspects, so for him to come up with the exact same list of names I can only assume the clues were subtly planted to lead me in that direction."

"Perhaps you were bugged Patrick" Friedman suggested.

"No, the first time I ever discussed the people on the list out loud was when Teresa and I watched Lorelei Martin's video.

Maybe it's self-aggrandisement on my part but I had always imagined Red John to be a worthy adversary – intelligent, sophisticated, a degree of charm, capable of manipulating and organising. Perhaps I was trying to justify my failure over all these years by bestowing him with these attributes - I certainly was not ready for him to be such an unsophisticated brute.

Either way out of the list of candidates only two maybe three had the requisite charm and probably only one had the cunning to match my expectations of Red John. The others fitted the evidence but never felt right and McAllister was so lacking in the necessary attributes it was hugely disappointing, although the evidence trail left no doubt that he was Red John. I am afraid I ignored my natural instincts and followed the evidence trail. Ironic really."

He paused and looked over to Lisbon who nodded encouragingly, she was pleased to see Jane so open and honest in his assessment.

"I may be asking too much of you Doctor but would you consider doing a profile of Red John for us – it is clear he is going to play with us before he strikes and we want to be as prepared as possible. Teresa and I are going to start going over all the facts that we already know ourselves but it would be helpful to get an outside perspective."

Teresa butted in "The only thing I would say is that if you agree please don't discuss it with anyone, if Red John finds out you become a target. You know what happened to Dr Miller – there is every chance that you may be approached in a professional capacity – with a view to finding more about Jane."

Jane looked hard at the doctor wondering if it was fair to involve him - he did not want responsibility for another victim.

Friedman leant forward and squeezed Jane's arm "Relax Patrick - as your therapist I am by all accounts already involved, whether I like it or not."

"To a degree yes but we just want you to know the full risks before getting fully involved." Jane responded.

Friedman waved his hand dismissively. "Patrick people often avoid making decisions out of fear of making a mistake. Actually the failure to make decisions is one of life's biggest mistakes. I'm fully aware of the risks and would be delighted to help in some way, after all I have a vested interested in making sure my smart ass patient and his lovely lady stay in one piece."

If anyone else had said that Lisbon would have recoiled at being called Jane's lady but she knew Friedman meant no malice by it and perhaps it was wishful thinking on his part.

Lisbon kissed him lightly on the cheek "Thank you doctor - you don't know how much we appreciate this."

"For you Teresa anything."

Lisbon blushed and flashed him her sweetest smile then looked over to Jane who watched on contentedly.

"So Doctor how do you want to handle it?" Jane asked.

"Ok let's set some ground rules.

1) I want to read the unadulterated case files - I assume you can access them.

2 ) I will ask you when I want to know anything , do not try and influence my thought process.

3 ) Patrick you will keep your opinions to yourself until I have finished my evaluation at that point and only then may you question my reasoning.

At the end we can see if the profile fits anyone you may have crossed paths with."

Despite the threat hanging over them Jane and Lisbon both felt re-energised at the prospect of finally having something to focus on. Lisbon in particular had missed the absence of routine - she was not given to lounging around and on top of all the pressures from Abbott's investigation and Jane's illness she found the unstructured days very difficult to cope with. She knew she had spent too long dwelling on Jane's barbed comments when he was ill but in the absence of anything else to think about she had just been unable to shake them off.

Nothing like the threat of a serial killer to make you feel better again she wryly thought - shaking her head at the irony of it. Jane's lips twitched as he watched her machinations, though terrified at the thought of what might be coming he could not help but be amused at her getting her head back into gear.

Lisbon set herself a daily routine and went about things with a renewed vigour her exercise was now structured and purposeful not just a means of burning nervous energy.

Jane had retained some copies of the case files and got the information to Friedman, meeting him at the William Land Park to play a few games of chess - they arranged the exchange of the files after a few closely fought games.

Jane had noticed a softening in Teresa's attitude towards him and ventured to suggest a trip to the coast, to his surprise she willingly agreed so they set off towards the San Francisco coast. It was one of those hazy autumn days where the sun gently warmed them as they strolled barefoot on the beach carrying their shoes. Jane's wardrobe was woefully short of casual clothes but he still managed to look unbelievably dazzling in his crumpled linen shirt with rolled up sleeves and his open vest. The breeze caught his loose and slightly shaggy golden curls; Lisbon quivered at the sight of him having to swallow hard to hide her open admiration which he seemed happily oblivious to as he soaked up the Californian rays. He turned and gave her one of his megawatt smiles before rushing off to chase the seagulls at the tidemark, then turned and coyly smiled at her again.

His joie de vivre was infectious Lisbon dropped her "responsible adult" stance for a while and joined in the fun skimming stones with Jane and they both paddled in the water with their trousers rolled up, running every now and then to avoid the breaking waves, Jane delighting in Lisbon's little squeals when they got caught by the waves.

Jane loosely trailed his arm around her shoulder as they wandered in amiable silence towards the cafe; he halted and turned her towards him and seeing no discouragement he wrapped her gently in his arms and kissed her windblown hair. Lisbon relaxed in his arms returning the hug deeply inhaling his natural musk before they broke away without saying anything and resumed their walk holding hands along the beach.

Both content with the companionship at this stage, they felt remarkably relaxed considering the situation they were in.

"Teresa I know it seems crazy feeling so free at this time but I just feel I need to feed my soul with light and goodness before things turn again." He turned her to face him looking closely at her "Teresa never doubt - you are my light. You illuminate my days and show me the way, without out you there is only darkness" he said huskily.

Lisbon swallowed hard as she felt her eyes start to brim with tears - unable to get the words out she nodded and gently squeezed his hand in acknowledgment as she bashfully smiled at him. She finally uttered "Thank you Patrick". Whereupon he pulled her towards him again taking in the essence of her and savouring their connection as they gently held each other.

They resumed their walk both feeling refreshed and relaxed after their day out. After a light seafood meal they slowly made their way back to the car - Jane picked a leaflet trapped under the windscreen wipers with a view to discarding it before suddenly dropping it as he saw the characteristic smiley face. Lisbon saw it and like Jane she started looking frantically around, feeling they had been violated in their moment of relaxation.

"We've been followed" she said rather obviously. Jane bit back a sarcastic riposte "I think it is fair to assume we are under constant surveillance one way or another. Let's give them something to report back." He pulled her towards him planting his lips gently on hers and held her in a languid, sensual kiss gratified that she responded in kind.

When they parted Lisbon looked at him one eyebrow raised he shrugged and said "well it felt right to me, I've been wanting to do that for a long time. It's life affirming Teresa - let's live for a change he has ruled our lives for too long now."

* * *

 **A/N Bit of a filler chapter - time is at a premium at the moment.**


	7. Chapter 7: First Strike

**Chapter 7 - First Strike**

Their new found bonhomie was soon to be interrupted when Friedman called to inform Patrick that one of his patients had been found murdered. They all immediately jumped to the same conclusion that it was Red John and waited to be contacted by the FBI who were now running the operation.

Very wary now of being under surveillance Lisbon contacted Van Pelt on her burner phone to get advice on sweeping her home for bugs. Grace was horrified that Red John had come after them so quickly and urged them to disappear for a while but Lisbon said she and Jane were determined to see this through whatever. After a bit of probing by Grace finally Lisbon conceded that she and Jane had been closer of late but were still not a couple by conventional standards. Grace huffed in despair – they really could not see they were made for each other.

Grace had recommended some professional standard bug detectors and as soon as they arrived they swept their cars and home, Jane and Lisbon were relieved to find neither had been bugged but resolved to be more vigilant in checking everywhere in future.

Jane arranged to visit Friedman at his offices for a follow up appointment, on entering Jane put his fingers to his lips Friedman just raised an eyebrow and watched as Jane took out the anti-surveillance equipment and started to sweep the office. Much to Friedman's discomfiture they found a bug in his office, they maintained their silence until it was removed and disposed of.

Jane looked closely at Friedman "Are you sure you want to carry on with this now you know the extent of Red John's reach?"

"Patrick I assume I am not directly at risk unless he finds out what I am doing. None of our discussions have taken place here or at my home and you say Teresa's home was clean."

"All the same Doctor he may try breaking into your office or home, if they find the Red John files they will know something is up. How much longer do you need the files? The sooner you hand them back the better."

"I've got everything at home, so far I have transcribed the salient details under an alias as a precautionary measure – like most Doctors my notes and writing are indecipherable to other people" he added with a wry smile, well aware of Jane's general aversion to the profession. "I should be finished in a few days, then you can have everything back."

Jane put his hand in his pocket and handed a phone over to Friedman "I know this may seem extreme but it would be safer to use this if you want to contact us in future, I've programmed in our burner numbers if you need them. I assume it won't be unethical to tell me about your patient now she is dead?

"Cheryl Kruger was referred to me for treatment for Gephyrophobia – fear of bridges. It's surprisingly common, perfectly rational people can gripped by anxiety at the prospect of crossing particularly long or high bridges. Their driving can be seriously impaired; in their anxiety they grip the wheel tightly transfixed by the road ahead not daring to use their peripheral vision. The cruel irony is that many people afflicted by this also have a fear of tunnels.

When I spoke to Cheryl about this I felt her responses were learned as opposed to experienced, I see a lot of this sometimes it is Munchausen syndrome which in itself needs treatment so I always give people a fair hearing. I can't be completely sure about this but in the light of what has happened I would not be surprised if she were a plant - is it confirmed that this is Red John yet?"

"Supervisory Special Agent Abbott from the FBI has asked to meet us, so I guess that is as good as a confirmation." Jane responded. "I would imagine you will be on his list of people to talk to before long. I can only caution prudence when you speak to him, ask to meet him here if possible, the FBI offices may well be bugged."

"Prudence is a rich, ugly old maid courted by incapacity." Friedman enigmatically responded, thinking Jane was being over cautious if you could not even trust the FBI what could you trust?

Jane was experiencing some trepidation about meeting Abbott again, he was painfully aware that it was Abbott who had found him at the start of his breakdown and had witnessed him at his low point. Despite his humility with Teresa and Friedman who had seen him with his soul bared, he still liked to put up his usual front with everyone else. Hell they expected him to be arrogant and abrasive, it was part of his act and more importantly part of his armour.

Lisbon knew he was apprehensive and gently squeezed his hand "Jane relax, Abbott's OK. I know he is giving me a hard time but he is just doing his job – he does not really know me and has to explore all options, he cannot assume anything. He's tough but fair he just wants to know the truth."

Jane set his lips in a grim smile and nodded in acknowledgement.

Abbott agreed to meet at Lisbon's home ostensibly to make it more comfortable for Jane but more importantly for Jane and Lisbon they knew it was clean. and could speak freely.

Abbott came alone and greeted them with a professional courtesy, he was looking forward to seeing Jane now he had recovered, he had not seen him since the first few days after his breakdown and was pleased the see the spark back in his eyes.

Jane started on the offensive "Thank you for meeting us here, law enforcement is such an untrustworthy place to be these days, at least here we know no-one is listening in. So feel free to unburden yourself – must be difficult knowing who to trust these days" he added acerbically.

Abbott did his best to hide a smirk, he agreed with Jane more than he cared to admit. "Ah the legendary supercilious Jane I've been told so much about. You're not exactly the most popular guy in law enforcement outside your immediate team there are bruised egos every which way I turn. You never did the tact and diplomacy course I take it?"

Jane smiled "It was optional I believe and not being interested in the politics it was a waste of my time – detection is my business and I believe we did it very well with Agent Lisbon at the helm."

With a nod in Lisbon's direction Abbott acknowledged "Indeed, I am hearing good things about Agent Lisbon it appears she has only one major weakness" he looked pointedly at Jane.

"By the way I am working on resolving your situation shortly" he added to Lisbon.

"Alrighty as we are speaking off the record, although your team exposed Blake it would have been remiss of me to ignore your possible involvement. As my investigations progress I am more than comfortable that you are not implicated and the latest turn of events would seem to back that up. Have you heard about the Kruger case?"

"Yes my doctor called me" Jane responded.

Abbott perked up at that "Why would he call you Jane?"

"We had forewarned him Red John may use someone to try and get information from him. We found his office had been bugged and assume his patient Kruger planted the bug and had outlived her usefulness. I assume this has the hallmarks of Red John?"

Abbott sighed "Yes, classic Red John I am afraid. What made you warn your doctor Jane?"

Lisbon intervened "In the light of what happened to Sophie Miller we were obligated to warn Friedman. Also we have been contacted by Red John once by text and more lately he just left his calling card to let us know he is watching us. I assume Blake has agents watching us on his behalf. In some ways we probably owe him for our safety – there must be many Blake members lining up to take a pot shot at us, ironically we are fortunate to be under his protection."

"I thought as much" Abbott replied "are there specific threats?"

"No just the usual taunting, although he has made it clear that Teresa is most definitely a target as well as me." Jane said with a frown.

"I wish I could offer you protection but there are so few people I trust at the moment I couldn't be sure I would not make things worse. Cho must have at least a couple of months left on his training before I can call on his services." He handed Lisbon a piece of paper "This is my private number call me if you need to – I can still sort out a few decent agents in an emergency."

Lisbon and Jane gratefully accepted this knowing some backup might be useful when Red John made his move, although they would continue to work alone in the short term.

"I know this might sound presumptuous given your position but I am guessing you are still looking over the Red John case – you understand that you can't be seen to be involved with our investigation but I am sure we can work out a mutually beneficial exchange of information off the record if you are willing to reciprocate."

Lisbon considered what he said then looked over to Jane before saying "Rosalind Harker."

Jane's head shot round to look at her "Rosalind?"

"Yes, I have been thinking about her the last few days – does anyone know where she is these days - was she taken into witness protection?"

"I can find that out" Abbott responded "Why do you ask?"

"In hindsight it I think we missed the obvious tactic with her, we asked her about his physical attributes but she could surely have identified his voice. Red John would not have affected that high pitched voice with her in private, she would have known the real man. When we put together our next suspect list perhaps we could get Harker to identify the voice."

"Good thinking Teresa." Jane said appreciatively. "Whatever we do we must not raise any suspicions about her - please be circumspect when you enquire about her Abbott, although Red John shares a connection with her he will have no compunction dealing with her if he perceives she is a threat."

Jane had always had a soft spot for Rosalind despite her unsavoury connection, in fact that was one of things that planted the seed in Jane's mind that Red John was a cultured man with his love of music.

Finally alone they mulled over the day's events Lisbon opened a bottle of red wine as Jane prepared their meal. She watched him as he cooked, every movement was so controlled and deliberate – there was a feline quality to him everything was sleek and languid and almost appeared in slow motion. Sometimes Jane caught her watching him and he would just turn away with a satisfied smile on his face without saying anything.

Their relationship was still largely platonic a situation that seemed to suit them both at present, there were moments when the situation could have escalated but one or the other would have the presence of mind to cool the situation. They had re-established an easy relationship enjoying each other's company, it seemed perfectly natural that they were sharing the same home now the tension between them had eased.

Their evenings would be spent on the sofa listening to music or Jane would read while Lisbon watched TV, Lisbon would curl up alongside Jane more often than not falling asleep against his shoulder.

Jane had been rattled by the news that Red John had struck again and despite his false bravado in front of Abbott he was worried about Lisbon's safety. He fell into a fitful sleep that night tossing and turning as his subconscious went into overdrive, he broke into a cold sweat as he saw a vision of Lisbon's mutilated bloodied body under a smiley face he must have cried out in his sleep because he was awoken by Lisbon's small hands gently shaking him. His face was wet with tears, Lisbon leant over him stroking his brow "Patrick it's ok, I'm here calm down now no need to worry." He raised his face to look at her the anxiety etched into his face "Teresa let's run away somewhere where he can't find us – we can make a life together abroad out of his reach. Say yes Teresa please say yes…"

She shook her head sadly "Tempting as that sounds, we both know that would not work. My brothers and their families would become pawns in his game. I cannot put them at risk to save myself. We have to see this through, whatever the conclusion."

She took Jane in her arms gently rocking him planting soothing kisses on his head, she was seriously worried he may start to regress if he could not handle the stress. She lay alongside him hoping her presence would help allay his immediate fears, she would have to tell Friedman about this to see how best to handle this.

Lisbon resolved they would have to get organised in their deliberations about Red John they needed to meet this head on in an organised way. She rose early leaving Jane asleep, he looked pale and exhausted she hoped he would sleep in for a while. She quietly got dressed and made herself a coffee before going out for a quick run to clear her head.

When she returned she found a distraught Jane waiting for her, he encompassed her in a bear hug "Teresa where were you I tried phoning you but got no answer – I was starting to fear the worst."

"Jane I am so sorry, I should have left you a note - I can't believe how thoughtless I am. I just wanted some fresh air before we started working on the case and you were fast asleep when I left."

Jane huffed with annoyance at both his own paranoia and Lisbon's oversight before turning to make some breakfast. He knew he needed to pull himself together but was worried Red John may escalate matters before they were prepared, he wanted to meet with Friedman at the earliest opportunity to get his input.

* * *

 **A/N I was not entirely sure what happened to Harker so may bend this to suit my story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Old Friends

**Chapter 8 - Old Friends**

 **A/N A lighter chapter before things turn more serious.**

Over the years Lisbon had kept up a loose acquaintance with Walter Mashburn, it was not uncommon for her to be wined and dined by him when he was in town. There was no repeat of their one night stand but Lisbon found Walter witty and engaging, in many ways he reminded her of Jane both were manipulative and ruthless when it suited them but when they turned their attentions on you they could be utterly charming. Both had inauspicious starts in life but their natural intelligence coupled with unconventional methods made them stand out from the crowd, neither had a great respect for rules or suffered fools gladly.

Mashburn had branched out into communications buying out some well established companies and bringing them together under one roof. The satellite side of the business was a good fit with his avionics company and he now controlled a major share of the mobile communications market in California and beyond. They were branching out into developing their own apps and had already put some real game changers out to market.

Mashburn was launching a new product and had invited Lisbon to meet him at the after party in the ballroom at the Sacramento Conference centre, he extended the invitation to Jane so Lisbon would have company while Walter did the necessary networking but they planned to have a late supper together when the function was over.

It was always a bit awkward when Jane and Walter met with Lisbon present, although they appeared to like each other Lisbon suspected Jane knew of her dalliance with Walter as he had actively encouraged it at the time. There was always a slightly competitive edge to their conversations but at other times they were like too feral kids together, Walter was always looking for the ultimate thrill and he never backed down from Jane's daring challenges.

Lisbon looked dazzling in a sophisticated one shouldered fitted black dress that showed her trim figure off to perfection without being overtly sexy - she did not want to attract Walter's attention for the wrong reason. Her hair was styled in soft curls which tumbled naturally over her shoulders, she just wore her mother's cross and some emerald earrings that Jane had given her for adornments.

Jane let out a low wolf whistle as she descended the stairs making his appreciation of her appearance more than evident. He kept hold of her eyes as he walked towards her and gave her a gentle kiss, trying not to disturb her carefully applied makeup. She tasted of vanilla flavoured lip gloss and her scent was divine with notes of jasmine, rose and vanilla.

"Teresa, you look so beautiful - I'm not sure I really want to share you with anyone else tonight."

She looked shyly at him before laughing and wiping his lip - "I don't think you need that on otherwise you'll have all the good looking men chasing you - Do I have any lip gloss left on or are you wearing it all?"

"In that case I have nothing to lose" Jane smiled before dipping in for another sensual kiss before Teresa lightly pushed him away.

"Come on Jane I need to re-apply my makeup and the taxi is due any time now."

Lisbon was aware Jane was feeling proprietorial towards her and guessed Walter had a lot to do with that, it was going to be an interesting evening to say the least.

With all the doom and gloom hanging over them it would have been all too easy to encamp at home but they had both accepted Walter's invitation with alacrity. Jane was mildly amused to see how Lisbon handled this - he had been all too aware that Lisbon had been in Walter's hotel room that night and at the time had thought it was the right thing for Lisbon, now of course he had all too different feelings for her and had no intention of letting Walter charm his way into her affections again.

Walter spied them across the room and sped over to greet them. "Teresa look at you - so elegant, definitely a cut above..." he left the sentence unfinished as his eyes followed the more scantily clad statuesque specimens of female perfection vying for his attention.

Jane coughed to gain Mashburn's attention " Why Walter, great to see you again - so which is your current paramour or have you married again? I don't follow the gossip columns so I may have missed a wife or two" he added with a sly dig at Walter.

"I'm afraid Teresa has spoiled me - I'm looking for something infinitely more challenging than the usual stereotypes these days - although one still needs amusement from time to time" he responded looking Jane right in the eye.

"I wouldn't expect anything less Walter." Jane retorted with a smile.

Lisbon was feeling a bit like the meat in a sandwich and really needed a drink and lunged at the passing waiter to grab a glass of champagne, both Walter and Jane apologised for their lack of manners in attending to her and watched as she nearly downed the glass to calm her nerves.

Walter snapped his fingers and commanded more drinks all round before excusing himself to greet and meet the new arrivals "Later Teresa, later.." he said softly kissing her hand before leaving with a look of regret.

Lisbon knew exactly what Walter was doing but just tried to rise above it - they were having a well deserved night out and nothing was going to spoil it.

Jane was himself attracting a few admiring looks, Lisbon felt quite secure although she acknowledged he looked particularly dashing in the hired tux and with his freshly cut hair - a bit of competition worked wonders she observed.

When she left Jane to "powder her nose" she came back to find him surrounded by people who looked as if they had come from straight from the "beautifulpeople" website, she smirked as she noted the male and female admirers were equally represented.

She saw his look of relief as she approached but she stopped short at the other end of the bar sliding on to a stool with her legs elegantly crossed and ordered a Martini complete with olives. Jane looked over towards her exasperated as she coolly sipped her Martini refusing to make eye contact with him. His exasperation soon turned to mirth as he saw the sharks swarming around her and before long she found herself the object of desire. Lisbon habitually played down her looks preferring a more functional appearance and did not realise that her pert and cute looks were catnip to the opposite sex.

She looked across at Jane for help but he now studiously ignored her concentrating on his new friends. Lisbon was nothing if not resourceful and she flirtatiously said to her admirers "hey that looks like a great party let's join them" and led her followers to meet Jane's. The gorgeousness was sufficiently diluted to allow Jane and Lisbon to escape.

"Do not leave me alone again here" Jane said with feeling. "Don't worry I'm going nowhere without you" she responded with equal fervour."They're like predators it's not safe out there."

Jane and Lisbon were joined at the hip for the rest of the function, venturing out on to the dance floor occasionally. Walter had arranged a jazz band to play the old classics, both Jane and Lisbon loved jazz music old and new. When Laura the classic Sydney Bechet number was played Jane led Lisbon to the dance floor for a slow smooching dance; their bodies melded together in the sensuous notes and refrains of the music - it could hardly be more intimate although their passion rose they held back on overt displays of affection, as was their restrained nature but somehow the restraint heightened the sexual tension; both were fighting their instincts at this stage as they held each other's gaze, eyes smoky with desire. Jane swallowed hard still holding her stare "Teresa do we have to stay - I don't know about you but I can think of nothing better than going home right now."

Before Lisbon had a chance to answer they were rudely interrupted as Jane felt a slap on the shoulder "Can't stand the pace anymore Patrick? No need to worry I'll look after Teresa for the rest of the evening - I can get one of my drivers to take you home if you want."

Jane looked at Lisbon with frustration and replied "no worries Walter we are fine, just thought you had forgotten about us."

"Now Patrick, how could I ever forget Teresa ? I think this is my dance Teresa" he said looking at her intently. Jane noticed the dilated pupils and putting his annoyance to one side he acknowledged Walter had been working on his biofeedback mechanisms and watched with detachment as Mashburn tried to work his charms on Lisbon.

"So Teresa alone at last, it's a long time since we have been up close and personal like this - way too long" he said seductively.

"Walter you know us, we're just ships that pass in the night, besides you are always jetting off on business and I would hardly say you are short of company." Lisbon said archly as she surveyed the bevy of delights.

"Well I can always make time for you in my diary but you are difficult to pin down Teresa. Besides I couldn't help notice Patrick was wrapping himself round you earlier, isn't that taking consulting a step too far?"

It was all getting a bit too personal for Teresa at this point and she was relieved when the music finished and they returned to the watching Jane.

Finally as the event drew to a close they retired to a private suite where Walter had laid on a lavish feast of Hog Island oysters on the half shell, followed by Steak Mignon and finally Raspberry sorbet all washed down with the finest champagne.

"Walter you certainly know how to entertain" Jane said appreciatively.

"Despite her slight frame, I know the way to Teresa's heart is though her stomach" he responded, he only had eyes for Lisbon who wilted slightly under the combined attentions of Jane and Mashburn.

"So Teresa, how's work - still playing Dirty Harry while the bastards keep killing each other?" he asked with a smirk on his face knowing Teresa would understand his allusion even if Jane didn't.

Lisbon paused before answering "actually Walter I'm currently suspended pending further investigation."

"Teresa I'm so sorry, let me know if I can help. You won't be surprised to know I have friends in high places."

"Thanks Walter but it's all in hand, hopefully it will soon be sorted."

Mashburn turned to Jane " So Patrick, the good folk of California have to rely on you to uphold law and order then?"

"Sadly no, I'm also suspended probably permanently but enough of that - I see you have another business venture. Seriously Walter how many private boats and islands does one man need?"

Mashburn took in the measure of Jane "Jealous Patrick?"

"No believe me Walter, I have everything I could dream of." Jane responded holding Mashburn's look.

"Really Patrick? I do hope you appreciate what you have got." Mashburn replied meaningfully before turning his attention back to Lisbon.

Lisbon had been shuffling apprehensively as she watched Jane and Mashburn spar with each other and felt uneasy when she felt Mashburn's attention back on her.

"So Teresa, Patrick really? - I hope he makes you happy?"

"Yes Walter he does." she demurred.

"Then I hope your heart's desire does not disappoint" he responded enigmatically.

They continued affably exchanging anecdotes about some of Jane's outrageous antics and Walter's more audacious deals for the remainder of the meal. Mashburn brought the evening to a close as he was flying out to Europe the following day and had an early start. Mashburn was due back in a couple of weeks and invited them both over for a weekend at his mansion on his return, he had a new boat he wanted to take for a spin and was eager to show it off to them.

As they went out Mashburn whispered into Jane's ear "just be careful with my girl Patrick, remember I staked first claim."

Jane stiffened and responded coolly "Lisbon will make her own choices Walter", whereupon Mashburn reached out for Lisbon placing an affectionate kiss on her lips "Farewell for now Teresa, don't forget you are always in my thoughts."

They hardly spoke on the journey home Lisbon had not appreciated being played off between the two men like some possession and her ardour had certainly cooled by time they got home. She got herself a large glass of water and some aspirin before departing to her room alone.

Jane sighed, he had screwed up again but what was he supposed to do he could not stand by and let Mashburn work his charms.

Friedman was due to come over for lunch the next day so Jane tried to get some sleep, knowing they had a heavy day ahead.

Lisbon woke up a bit groggy and distinctly grumpy, it was going to take more than one coffee to bring her round this morning. Jane decided on the nuclear option a straightforward apology - "Teresa I'm sorry about coming over a bit caveman last night - Walter brought out the worst in me but I really should have known better. I hope I didn't spoil your evening."

"Seriously Jane you were both as bad as each other - I guess you were bound to respond given the provocation, no lasting harm done Fred" she said laughingly. "OK Wilma " he grinned.


	9. Chapter 9: Unmasked

**Chapter 9 - Unmasked**

Jane had prepared a light lunch in advance of Friedman's arrival; Lisbon tried to catch a moment alone with Friedman to talk about Jane's nightmares but no opportunity arose, so they made small talk as they ate before they got down to business.

Friedman brought out his handwritten notes "I didn't want to get these typed up in case there is a security breach, so you will have to listen and make your own notes. I've kept this all very simple, it's not as if I am trying to impress a client by blinding them with psychobabble" he said cynically.

"Come on Doctor - surely your colleagues wouldn't do that" Jane quipped.

"Only when they bill by the hour Patrick. Have you looked at the cars the consultants drive recently?" Friedman said laconically.

Friedman started to outline his thoughts as Jane and Lisbon concentrated on what he was saying.

"From what I gather you were led by the evidence as each case arose which was natural as you were reacting to events; with the luxury of hindsight I have taken a slightly different stance looking at the bigger picture to establish general characteristics and methods, without concentrating on personalities.

Firstly I think it is highly unlikely that all the murders were committed by one person - There may be one Red John figurehead but I wouldn't be at all surprised if some of the more routine murders were subcontracted to franchisees, if you will forgive the term."

Friedman looked long and hard at Jane before continuing "The actual Red John would have saved himself for the more significant occasions, your family undoubtedly being one of them - he was settling a score and would not have allowed anyone else do that."

Jane face clouded over at being reminded of his own culpability but nodded in acknowledgement at the logic of the argument.

Lisbon looked over anxiously at Jane, refraining from reaching out to him knowing he needed to deal with this in his own way.

"This is conjecture but it is possible that when he first started out he was hypothetically exploring the transient nature of human life and may have been contemplating his own eventual mortality - this would be the one thing he could not control in his life and could be conceived as the ultimate challenge. His actions would be slow and ritualised as he observed every stage of the process watching the fear in his victim's eyes as their life ebbed away, wanting to see for himself what happened at that moment when life departed the mortal body."

Jane's face was convulsed with horror as he listened.

"Patrick I am sorry to do this to you but it is all part of the bigger picture. I can go through this with Teresa if you prefer, so long as one of you knows."

Jane looked down shaking his head. "No please carry on - it's not as if I have not gone over this before, it's just painful hearing someone else spell it out."

"Alright Patrick, if it becomes too much just let me know. Red John might talk to his victims throughout the whole process, explaining why they were being subjected to this in an attempt to elicit some feedback from them. It may all have been done in a rational almost regretful way as he explained why he had no choice; his attacks would be more cold and calculated rather than violent and frenzied."

Friedman stopped to ask Lisbon a question "Teresa, I would not be at all surprised if he were adept at hypnotising -caressing his subjects with his melodious voice but I also wondered were there traces of drugs in any of victims? He might have subdued the victims to ease the transition from life to death."

"I cannot say for sure with the earlier cases but there were no drugs used in any of the later victims" she responded.

Friedman considered her reply "I somehow doubt many of the later murders were committed by Red John himself - he may well have commissioned them or his acolytes may have on occasion taken matters into their own hands for housekeeping purposes. They would have stayed true to the method to keep the mythology alive - I don't doubt McAllister was one of those involved, so he was not entirely boasting when he said he was Red John, he was just not 'the' Red John.

The Lorelei Martins murder was almost certainly done by Red John himself as he had a personal attachment and was meting out punishment.

Having experienced the process a few times his interest in the actual killings may well have diminished, they just became a means to an end and he would have been content to leave that to those with a real blood lust."

Lisbon piped up "Doctor do you think that Timothy Carter could have been one of the killers?"

"Almost certainly, the girl he held captive was never going to be released so he had it in him to be one of the Red Johns."

Lisbon looked over to Jane to see if that gave him any comfort - he just responded "Teresa, I have no guilt on that score whether or not he did Red John's bidding, he was an evil perverted killer and would have carried on killing with or without Red John. I am sorry Doctor if that sounds callous but I believed he was Red John at the time and in hindsight I still see it as a righteous kill."

Friedman replied "I am not here to pass judgement Patrick, who knows what any of us would have done in your position."

He paused looking long and hard before continuing "Patrick I was struck when I tried to form a picture of Red John how many similarities there were between the two of you. Charismatic, charming, more than capable of manipulating people to your own ends and ruthless when the need arises, both used to being the cleverest man in the room - perhaps a touch of narcissism at times?"

Jane could not disagree; his erstwhile persona definitely could be all of those. "Many people thought I was Red John Doctor and this was all a cover up to hide my actions, the FBI were actively pursuing this theory even while I was working for the CBI. Understandable in many ways, quite often people who proffer opinions are involved in the crimes themselves."

Friedman was relieved this had not caused offence and continued.

"The furore created by the murders would have appealed to his narcissism; the Red John persona was created to perpetuate the myth. He would get amusement from all the publicity this would generate enjoying, the speculation and fear that was being whipped up – he would not take criticism well, as Patrick and James Panzer both found out. Incidentally I doubt Red John personally killed Panzer – not his style.

Patrick there would seem to be some sort of link between you - maybe he sees you as a kindred spirit or worthy adversary, either way he seems determined to keep you in the loop and will do whatever is necessary to keep you engaged" he glanced at Teresa at this point.

"Now if we turn to the organisational side of this I would suggest Red John is successful in his chosen career whether it is politics, business, law enforcement, the legal system whatever. This is someone who knows how to utilise people to his own ends and is capable of vision - probably more of an ideas person than a detail person by inclination; he is able to quickly home in on problems and effect a solution. He would surround himself with a small group of able lieutenants to do the day to day operations reserving himself for the key decisions, by nature he will be a loner but understands the necessity of delegation of non essential tasks."

Teresa interjected "we had a fairly narrow focus on law enforcement - you are suggesting it is probably someone from outside?"

"Look how Blake was organised, it was strictly on a need to know basis. Everyone would have assumed Blake was conceived within law enforcement but the figurehead only needed to manipulate the higher orders to do his bidding. It was just another means of putting a stranglehold on law enforcement for his own ends."

"But what about the symbolism of William Blake - would Red John truly be a disciple?" Jane asked.

"It's possibly just a ruse, people attracted to secret societies revel in the esoteric nature of an organisation restricted to an enlightened or initiated minority - something akin to but less benevolent than Freemasonry with its own system of morality veiled in allegory. The secret handshakes replaced by Tyger Tyger and the red tattoos would appeal to those weak minded enough to be willing to be lead.

He would exploit the general themes; the mission of love and enlightenment would draw people into him appealing to their baser instincts with Blake's talk of free love 'Abstinence sows sand all over the ruddy limbs & flaming hair but desire gratified plants fruits & beauty there.'

He would probably find all of this quite ludicrous, allowing the likes of Bertram and McAllister to be the self appointed Grand Masters.

I seriously doubt that Red John himself would bear the red tattoo – he would not want his association with Blake to be known.

To the outside world Red John would appear to be a successful, high profile man appearing magnanimous in his generosity attracting a horde of attention but unable or unwilling to form long term relationships.

The difference between you Patrick and Red John is that you are capable of deep and unconditional love; Red John is driven by desire he wants to own people and when he has what he wants he loses interest and moves on to the next challenge.

Teresa not being the usual female stereotype unwavering in her belief in justice and forthright in her opinions would not be the usual easy prey and would be quite a challenge to him and if you will forgive me for saying so your rather attractive appearance would certainly add to the allure."

Freidman paused while they took this all in before turning the question back on them "So Patrick, Teresa have you formulated any ideas of your own?"

Lisbon took the lead "Let's start with the people we have put away, it's unlikely any of them are Red John as most of them are languishing in jail but we'll run quickly through them. Linus Wagner has an uncanny knack of knowing what Red John is up to but I think that is just his survival strategy; he's not Red John and will be incarcerated for the rest of his miserable life. Rand Faulk Jane?"

"No compunction about killing but too insular only interested in how things affect him and his business" Jane responded.

"Gary Filo our Shakespeare loving murderer, arrogant for sure but I can't say he was a fan of mine Jane, if I recall he called me a silly little girl."

Jane picked up the thread "Aah Tommy Volker, a real shame he is languishing in jail because he would have made a great Red John - he has so many of the traits required. However my dear you were a serious thorn in his side and I doubt you would be here discussing him today if he had his way - he would have had no compunction about putting you away for good - he was definitely not a fan, also I did not get a flicker of recognition from him the first time I met him."

"Walter Crew had the political clout" Lisbon suggested.

"True but his interests did not go beyond his family - not a serial killer Lisbon."

"Well assuming Haffner and Stiles really were killed in the explosion that does not leave many suspects in law enforcement" Lisbon ventured.

Jane looked at her with a twinkle in his eye "Mancini - he definitely had the hots for you and was certainly not my fan."

"Gabe's too much of a hot head and I'll have you know he was most helpful in telling me what had happened to you, when nobody else would help me" she responded reprovingly.

"Ardilles another one of your admirers - but seriously would a serial killer wear tasselled loafers?"

Friedman was starting to look a bit bemused at this stage.

"Let's look at organisations like Visualise, members of the judiciary, even lawyers we may have crossed in court, no one springs to mind what about you Lisbon?"

"Well I was never particularly keen on Judge Manchester but would never suggest he was Red John. Now Sean Barlow from your Carnie days, I would have thought he could have been a contender Jane."

"Uum it would not go against his character to commit the murders he's one mean son of a bitch and vindictive with it. He fell out with the Jane's so there would definitely be a personal element but I could never see him colluding with law enforcement - that would really go against the grain. Still I would not rule him out entirely."

"JJ? He was certainly capable of violence." Lisbon was clutching at straws now.

"Aah the Tupperware - you never did tell me what was inside the box, though I know for sure you found out. You had that smug little look when you think you've outfoxed me. No JJ is not a serial killer no matter how horrible the contents of that box."

She sighed "We are really drawing a blank now; we have reviewed all the cases we have worked - would it have to be someone we both know Doctor?"

Friedman responded "My instinct is that this is someone who knows or admires Teresa now at least, I am still inclined to think this is someone you both have met, although he was probably a stranger to you at the time that Patrick's family died."

Jane went very quiet as was his wont when he was thinking his way through a problem; a frown appeared on his face as he did not seem at all happy where his thought train was leading him. He took a long hard sideward look at Lisbon before he decided whether to continue or not.

"I hardly dare to say this because Teresa is not going to like this one bit but there is one person who meets most of your criteria." Lisbon looked at him dubiously.

"Believe me Teresa this is the very last person I would want to be Red John for reasons you will well understand but have you ever considered Walter Mashburn?"

"No Jane! Never!" she exclaimed angrily. "You are letting your jealousy cloud your judgement, how can you even say that? I never thought you would stoop that low to score points off Walter."

He shrugged it all off, fully expecting her tirade. "Just saying Teresa - think about it."

Friedman stepped into the fray "Teresa before we analyse this in detail, can you tell me why you are so implacably opposed to this suggestion?"

"Because I slept with Walter Mashburn" she said falteringly. Lisbon's eyes were wide open at the implication of what she had said.

Jane reached over for her hand "Teresa do you think it gives me any pleasure to suggest this - I all but encouraged you at the time."

They just looked at each other the full horror of the situation overwhelming them, they did not need to analyse any further, as the final piece of the jigsaw fell into place.

* * *

 **A/N I hope my own psycho babble was not too self indulgent, it was very difficult to work out a rational way forward.**


	10. Chapter 10: Know Thy Enemy

**Chapter 10 – Know Thy Enemy**

Jane and Lisbon decided to consult with Abbott, he met them at the house again and listened carefully to their account of Friedman's study and the conclusions they had drawn. Abbott sighed "Look I can follow your logic but we need some hard evidence before we can make a move."

Teresa passed him a USB stick "If you can find Rosalind Harker, this contains a promotional video from the Mashburn Avionics website where Walter speaks at length – that should be enough for her to identify him one way or another."

Abbott shifted awkwardly. "Witsec have told me that Harker left their protection around the time that McAllister was killed, her whereabouts are currently unknown. I can't pursue this much further without attracting unwanted attention – we'll look through her personal history to see if we can find any relatives but apart from that I think we've hit the buffers on this."

Jane was disappointed but not entirely surprised at the news. "Mashburn will have put her somewhere safe for now – I doubt he wants to kill her but he will if he is backed into a corner. For Rosalind's sake we probably need to drop this line of enquiry for now."

"I assume Mashburn doesn't know of your suspicions?" Abbott asked.

"No , we passed an evening with him recently before we suspected him and he's even invited us to his mansion in Marin County the weekend after next. He has no idea we suspect him" Jane replied.

"Look what can I do to help? If you need any information we have the resources to follow this up, I can get Wylie our tech guy in Austin to do some research off the radar so we don't alert Blake" Abbot suggested.

Jane tapped his lips then continued. "Surprisingly apart from the fact he said he went to reform school, we know very little about Mashburn so any information about his background and upbringing would help – see if we can find a weak spot. Also this is just a hunch of mine but something Friedman said has got me thinking; I'd like to see his medical records not his recent ones in case they have been doctored but going back to his youth. Anything else you can think of Teresa?"

Lisbon paused before responding. "Well it would be interesting to see how he started up in business, we know he is ruthless but has he ever stepped over the line with his business rivals? Even if we cannot pin Red John on him just yet, if we find any of his rivals have ever come to grief it may indicate how far he is prepared to go."

"Certainly worth looking into – it all helps with his back story" Jane said.

"What about the proposed weekend with him – are you going to see that through? In my opinion that would be a huge risk" Abbott warned.

"I completely agree but if we cancel beforehand it will raise alarm bells – we need to leave the possibility open" Jane replied.

Teresa voiced her disagreement. "It's the perfect opportunity to bring this to a head – we may never have another opportunity like this again."

"Teresa it's too big a risk – on his territory the chances are that we may not come out alive. To me that is a last resort." Jane knew Lisbon was in mortal danger if they went through with this because she would not be able disguise her thoughts, at all costs he needed to keep her away from Mashburn.

"Jane I'll give you a week to come up with a better plan but I'm not letting this chance pass us by."

"For pity's sake woman can't you see the danger?"Jane implored.

"Jane it's my job to face danger, that's no excuse to do nothing" Lisbon insisted.

With a look at Abbott Jane retaliated."Isn't that exactly the point – you have no job, you're not even a cop at this moment in time, you have no team, you have no backup - it would be suicidal to walk in there without a credible plan or backup."

Lisbon just shrugged her shoulders. "One week Jane - come up with a better plan or we're going in."

Abbott could not help but admire her spirit though he thought the idea was deeply flawed "Lisbon, Jane is right it would be foolhardy to put yourself at risk just for the sake of it - if there is nothing better on the table this time next week we will see what backup I can get, I may even contact Quantico to see if Cho can be made available- what about Van Pelt and Rigsby can they be called on?"

"I'm not risking their lives but I am prepared to take advice from Grace on any technical backup."Lisbon interjected before Jane could respond.

Jane just shook his head - no way was she going into Mashburn's lair, he would do whatever was necessary to make sure that didn't come to pass. "Well it appears the onus is on me to come up with an alternative - Abbott how quickly do you think Wylie can dig up some information for us?"

"He will be doing this from home and by the look of him he rarely goes out in daylight hours - you know the type typical nerd, decidedly sun starved. He should start getting something to you by tomorrow, rather than emailing you he will send you details of a website he uses as a front that you can log into with a password and view the files. It's a method he uses all the time, anyone can see the website but it depends on your security clearance as to which areas of the site you can access."

The atmosphere was tense after Abbott left; Jane knew better than to tackle Lisbon about this falling back on his old ploy of keeping her out of the loop, he would put up a viable front until such time as he was ready to act and make sure Lisbon was well out of the way at the time.

In many ways revenge was no longer at the forefront of his thoughts, he would walk away if it would guarantee Lisbon's safety. At times like this he realised how deep his attachment to Lisbon was, they had not had the conversation but there was no denying his love for her.

What he had with Angela was special but they were so young when they got together that their love had never really been tested. After the uncertainty of Carnie life Angela craved stability and they had soon settled down to the conventional ideal of domestic harmony but at the expense of any real passion, their occasional tiffs had been about inconsequential things.

Angela turned a blind eye to his activities channelling herself into giving Charlotte the upbringing she had wished for, never had a little girl been more loved and Jane's precocious nature was evident in her from an early age. They may have escaped the Carnie life but at heart Jane was still the showman and away from Angela he still needed to indulge that side of him, he needed the buzz and excitement of the con to counteract their somewhat respectable middle class existence. They had built the perfect life, perfect home, perfect daughter...then he had gone and ruined it all.

What he had with Lisbon was entirely different, she challenged him and called him out on his weaknesses, it would never be an easy relationship but it was one worth fighting for and he was not going to let her throw it away.

Lisbon was his foil, her qualities counterbalanced his own, his intellect matched by her perspicacity and diligence, his delight in bucking the system tempered by her regard of law and order, his wit more than matched by her biting sarcasm, his weakness supported by her strength and finally his enduring sadness comforted by her no nonsense kindness. This was a partnership of equals and sadly they were also both equally stubborn and he was going to make sure that he prevailed on this by whatever means necessary.

Jane watched as she went about her tasks resolute and calm, whatever her inner turmoil she appeared composed, perhaps it was her coping mechanism but he was full of admiration for her.

Lisbon in turn knew she had to be strong, whatever Jane and Abbott thought she wasn't foolhardy and they would have try and work out a viable plan. She knew Mashburn would have a plethora of technology as his disposal and she would need to talk things through with Grace to try and counter that advantage, she would concentrate on the practicalities while Jane came up with a plan.

That is how they had always worked; Jane built on the leg work of the others often coming in at the end and grabbing the glory but without their input his plans could be ill conceived and downright dangerous, she recalled the time he had called her out to meet the Draber's when she was suspended and they had ended up in a container in the dessert – that was Jane all over solving the crime but not thinking of the consequences.

The following morning Lisbon had some things to attend to, Jane guessed she was putting her affairs in order in case the worst happened. It broke his heart to see Lisbon ever practical calmly dealing with everything, for his own part Jane's affairs had been sorted years ago - the bulk of his considerable estate would go to Lisbon if he predeceased her, the proceeds of the house in Malibu would go to Angela's brother Danny Ruskin - it only seemed right that Angela's family should reap some benefit.

Wylie had texted the website address and login details to their burner phones, so Jane borrowed Lisbon's laptop while she was out. Everyone assumed he was not computer literate but he could use them when he had to, in general he preferred his thought processes to be pure but acknowledged the usefulness of technology at times.

He looked at the Rhyming Couplets website that Wylie had set up, at first sight it was all innocuous enough and mildly amusing to Jane - wannabe poets submitted their efforts for review by their peers; they obviously took it very seriously plumbing new depths of pretentiousness.

Jane entered his login details and perused the file menu - Mashburn's family background, school records... aah finally the ones he was interested the medical files. He knew Wylie would be adding files all the time so while he had some time to himself he would try and find out exactly who Walter Mashburn was.

Mashburn had been brought up by his mother in Modesto after his father's early demise, they lived a modest existence there was nothing particularly of note. Mashburn's school reports reflected a restless but intelligent youth; his tendency for getting into scrapes a reflection of his ennui with the system. Mainstream education had little to offer kids like Mashburn, having to concentrate on catering for the needs of the many not the few.

Mashburn's mother had remarried when he was fifteen and that seemed to be the trigger for his scrapes with the authorities. An ill fated science project to create a homemade rocket launcher using a mix of potassium nitrate (a common agricultural fertiliser) and sugar had left several school pals with serious burns and his lack of remorse after he lit the fuse without clearing the area resulted in his expulsion from school and a spell in juvie. He was not sorry to leave home as he had a difficult relationship with his mother since her new marriage and his stepfather glad to see the back of him.

Mashburn had a passing fascination with pyrotechnics but always managed to get his stooges implicated, remaining on the sidelines while others took the rap. A special education programme was devised for him to nurture his technical skills, his ability to take and develop new concepts was outstanding, he soon became an expert coder and when he finally left juvie he managed to join a programme with one of the emerging software corporations to further develop his skills.

Non conformists were commonplace in the industry so his antics were tolerated; Mashburn was anything but a nerd and soon turned his attention to the business of making some money. He branched out to form an independent software company specialising in security systems, corporations engaged him to hack their systems then develop ways of making them foolproof - no doubt he would maintain the ability to access their systems at will long after the project ended, after all information was currency. Jane wondered if he had ever worked on the law enforcement systems - that really would open a can of worms. With his unique skill set Mashburn could pretty much charge what he wanted and soon amassed a small fortune enabling him to his dabble with his interest in Avionics.

A fairly brutal takeover of a cash strapped company enabled Mashburn to finally make his mark in Avionics. The CEO Chuck Guthrie had opposed the deal and was bringing in other investors but when he was seriously injured in a car crash all opposition dissipated and Mashburn's acquisition was complete. So began Mashburn's meteoric and somewhat ruthless rise to the top of one of the major independent corporations in the industry.

After that point most of the news about Mashburn was the domain of the gossip columns a string of girlfriends, three divorces at the latest count but nothing of much significance. His record with the police was clean apart from a couple of traffic offences, though Jane had no doubt Mashburn could make those disappear if he were so inclined.

Wylie had uploaded a number of medical records from various sources and Jane perused them to see if there were any omissions in the later records, it did not take long to find what he wanted. Well that was interesting and perhaps a partial explanation of the Red John mythology. Jane started to have an inkling of a plan, he just needed to do some more research.

Jane reflected on the words of Sun Tzu:- _If your enemy is secure at all points, be prepared for him. If he is in superior strength, evade him. If your opponent is temperamental, seek to irritate him. Pretend to be weak, that he may grow arrogant. If he is taking his ease, give him no rest. If his forces are united, separate them. Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected._


	11. Chapter 11: Teamwork

**Chapter 11 - Teamwork**

Grace was really looking forward to seeing Lisbon again, they had just moved to the Bay area and she had not made many friends her time being taken up with setting up the new business and pre-natal checks. Fortunately the morning sickness had abated; she was positively blooming in her second trimester and fully embraced the changes in her life. Rigsby was pretending to be blasé this being his second child but he had just gone through the motions out of duty with Sarah never really being head over heels in love with her in the way he was with Grace. Being a decent man he would have carried on with Sarah and done his best to provide a happy upbringing for Ben but he was relieved to a degree when she had been the one to call it a day after Jane's ill fated scheme and they had reached an amicable arrangement over Ben.

Business was already going well and being desk based Grace's pregnancy would not be a problem, much as they had enjoyed their time at the CBI it was liberating to work to their timetable free of the petty bureaucracy of a big organisation.

Abbott had made contact with Cho in confidence, who naturally had contacted Rigsby to voice his concerns - Rigsby of course told Grace everything. Lisbon had intended to be very hush hush about everything not wanting to drag anyone else into their problems, so she was more than a bit perplexed by Grace's greeting.

"Hi Boss you ok?" before Lisbon could get a word out Grace continued. "Who would have thought it Walter Mashburn?"

"Honestly I'm going to kill Jane – he knows I didn't want anyone else involved – what on earth made him tell you. So much for secrecy!" She exclaimed.

"It's not Jane –it was Abbott, then Cho and well you can guess the rest. Jane hasn't said a word. How is he coping with it all? Especially the fact that you and Mashburn er… well didn't you and he have a bit of a ….well you know…" Grace faltered.

"Jeez, is there anyone who does not know?" Lisbon shook her head with exasperation choosing to ignore Grace's other question. "Anyhow Grace, great to see you looking so well and that is one of the reasons I don't want you and Wayne involved you have responsibilities now but I would appreciate some technical advice."

They exchanged a warm hug and sat down to talk over some drinks. "Grace it's no secret Mashburn is a master of technology he will know all the tricks in the book – can you give me some tips about what we need to look out for?"

Grace switched to techno speak explaining about mobile phone jamming and showing showed how easily text messages can be intercepted. Lisbon just about kept up with her, acknowledging how much Grace had come on and was now an expert in her field.

With a wicked glint in her eye Grace logged onto a website and input Wayne's mobile number "He does not know you can do this - not that I want to know what he is up to." Wayne's latest texts started to download. "Hey look at this Cho and Wayne still taking stupid bets off each other, is there anything they won't bet on? - Oh perhaps you shouldn't read this one." Grace hastily took the website down; Lisbon just shook her head having seen enough to guess the subject of their latest bet.

"Jane is paranoid about Mashburn seeing straight through me, I know I can't act but I don't want Jane being reckless - it would be typical of him to go in without telling me, is there any way we can track his movements?"

Grace thought for a moment, "Well I assume you both use burners now, they are more difficult to track but it can be done – it may be worth me tracking both of your phones so we can find either one of you in the event of an emergency – just let me know if you change your numbers for any reason."

Lisbon thought the loss of privacy was worth the security of knowing where Jane was, she just hoped Grace would not be tempted to read Jane's texts – a couple had certainly made her blush when she received them.

As Lisbon prepared to leave Grace could not help herself, she smiled knowingly "so Jane – any progress on that front?"

Lisbon grimaced why wouldn't Grace let this drop "Grace it is hardly the time but I promise you will be the first to know unless we elope in the meantime" she added mischievously. Whereupon Lisbon gave her a heartfelt hug, Grace's input had been invaluable. As they parted Lisbon looked pensive "Grace, I know this is putting you on the spot but let me know if the boys decide to do something by themselves please."

"Of course I will, in return promise me you won't do anything rash - your name is top of the list for godparents."

Jane was studying her laptop again when she got home, she detected the trace of a smile playing on his lips but he did not look up at her. "So Teresa, how was the delightful Grace, still as curious as ever?" Jane quirked an eyebrow before adding wryly "It's almost tempting to give them something to talk about - I know Rigsby and Cho have a hundred bucks riding on it."

Feeling the colour rush to her face she quickly turned away from him to compose herself, "actually Grace has been very helpful, however what is disturbing is that courtesy of Abbot they all know about Mashburn."

Jane set his lips in a thin line and shook his head. "Look we are where we are - Abbott meant well but he's as subtle as brick - let's just hope they used secure lines."

Lisbon proceeded to explain about the text interception and signal jammers – omitting anything about the tracking.

"Well you are obviously keeping something from me but I'll let that go for now" Jane said with a smirk. "I'll find out soon enough, though you are better at keeping secrets these days - just not good enough."

"Like you don't keep any secrets Jane, I can see what you are doing working this through in your head, deflecting me with incidental queries thinking I won't notice what you are up to."

Touché Jane thought, she had learned how to read him too well he was going to have to be careful.

Jane's own investigations were not making much progress, in the light of what Grace had told them about texts he phoned Wylie to ask for some more information about Mashburn's childhood and the circumstances of his father's death. Jane suspected Mashburn may have sanitised his records and suggested they needed to rely on more anecdotal evidence to fill the gaps. Blake clearly had tabs on both Jane and Lisbon so they could not do any ground work, so Wylie who had to meet his Boss in Sacramento offered to make a detour to Modesto.

Wylie did not get out much so this was quite a big thing for him; his unassuming manner and lack of guile usually won people round despite his pale geeky looks and he was sure he would get people in the neighbourhood gossiping in no time. Jane could not help but smile at Wylie's excitement at being involved and hoped he had the chance to engage with the young man before long.

Later that evening Cho called Jane for the first time in a while, he had felt awkward not knowing how to approach Jane after his breakdown. Lisbon was decidedly miffed that Cho had called Jane and not her and it all added to her suspicions.

"Jane you OK now?" said the man of few words.

"Straight to the point Cho, yes I'm fine now." In some ways Jane preferred Cho's honest directness to beating about the bush.

"Good. Boss OK?" Jane smiled at Cho's economy with words.

"Yes she's fine and I'm sure she's looking forward to having a _long_ chat with you" Jane added sarcastically.

"When were you going to tell me about Mashburn? I had to find out from Abbott." Cho sounded distinctly put out.

"Truthfully Cho, we weren't going to tell any of you. We had to keep Abbott in the loop; Teresa is still under review and we daren't compromise her situation and Abbott seems a good guy, if not exactly subtle. Teresa did not want the Rigsbys involved for obvious reasons and we don't want to jeopardise your chances at Quantico."

Cho retorted "I've never let the boss down and I'm not going to start now. What can I do?"

"Well I understand you've been uncharacteristically chatty with Wayne - we need to keep this all on the down low."

"No problems we used burners. Do you have a plan yet?" Cho tersely responded, rather insulted that Jane should think they were that stupid.

"Nothing firm still gathering information but we need to sort something out in the next week. We'll let you know when we have something definite."

"Jane - pleased to have you back man."

"Thanks Cho," Jane was touched by Cho's straightforward honesty. "Here Teresa is just itching to speak to you."

"So Kimball how's training - you teaching the trainers yet?" she teased.

Cho pushed her question aside. "You should have told me."

"Ok Kimball, I'm sorry but we really are still coming to terms with the information."

"Boss I understand but don't forget we all have a stake in Red John, we all laid our careers on the line to take him down and if he is still out there I want to be in there when you take him down."

"Kimball forget it." Lisbon said sternly.

"Not your choice Boss - Abbott says he can get me out of here for a few days, so I'm coming like it or not."

"Just wait until we've worked out a plan then we'll call you - thank you Kimball it means so much." Lisbon realised how much she had missed her lieutenant, she was pleased he was moving on and felt he had put his career on hold for her but she would always have a place in her heart for her forthright friend.

Jane had watched and listened attentively. "You miss this don't you? Being in charge, organising things - I'm sorry I've ruined it all for you."

"Tsk, don't be stupid Jane - Red John ruined it not you. Truthfully I think I was addicted to the adrenaline of it all but now I'm off the treadmill I can look at it with a different perspective. If Cho can find himself a new career and Grace and Wayne can branch out for themselves - why can't I do something different. I'm by no means old but the body doesn't heal as fast these days; I'm not going to be able to actively do field work for more than another 5 years - the last few months have pretty much killed off any desire for more of a managerial role, so maybe it's time to re-assess what I do in the future while I'm still young enough to start again."

She spoke with complete candour and without feeling sorry for herself, Jane could never get over how she just accepted things and moved on. He recalled being surprised when she had said one day she would get sacked because of him - he would not have been so sanguine about it all, it would have eaten away at him.

Jane ventured apprehensively. "So does that future include me?"

"If you want it to" she responded cautiously.

"So tell me about Teresa Lisbon in 10 years time - how do you see her?"

"Working of course - possibly self employed or consulting" she said with a quirk of her eyebrow. "Having more time to spend with my family, though they drive me up the wall. Maybe some travel before I settle down - then a dog or two if I can fit them into my lifestyle. Definitely a house with a garden, possibly closer to the coast - there are no ties to Sacramento any more. Maybe brush up on my education at some stage."

He sighed "That is all very 'me' not 'we' - I'm not sure where I fit in all this."

"Well, I don't like to make assumptions; you've not exactly been forthcoming about your intentions. Assuming we escape unscathed, I don't even know whether you are going to stick around afterwards - maybe you would want to finally close that chapter in your life and move on to a fresh start."

"I assure you Teresa, I'm going nowhere I'm home now, took me a long time to realise it but I know I have got to start living in the present at some stage. I'll never forget my past it will always be there but I'm starting to believe in the possibility of having a real life not just one built on anger and revenge. I want everything you said and more, so long as I am with you I'm content."

"I can't help wondering how you feel about me and Mashburn – it freaks me out that I may have slept with Red John so I can't imagine how you feel about it. I can't help noticing that you have been more withdrawn and less affectionate since we came to that conclusion – I couldn't help thinking that maybe you saw me differently, a bit soiled perhaps?" She struggled to get the words out, unsure of the impact they might have.

"Oh Teresa, don't read anything into that – I've just been tense. Look I can't say I'm particularly mad about the idea that Red John may have slept with you but at the time neither of us had an inkling and I was more than happy for you to find some solace with Mashburn, in fact I almost pushed the two of you together." He shook his head in disgust at what he had done. "Even with the benefit of hindsight, I still find it difficult to reconcile that I actually liked Mashburn and yet he is the man capable of such depravity. I'm supposed to be the Mentalist, if I did not see that how could I possibly expect you to? Look I really don't want to pry but perhaps over the next few days you could think back objectively to that time and see whether it throws any clues or insights to Mashburn's character."

Lisbon shuddered at the thought, though she could see the logic behind the request.

"Teresa look at me, this changes nothing about how I feel about you, I still want to be in your life in whatever capacity you will have me."

"Thank you Patrick - I certainly want you in my future if you are ready to start afresh."

The lack of sentimentality may have seemed a bit aloof but they were both so used to being guarded that they did not open up easily to another person anymore. They were adults with a lot of miles under their belt; it was not natural for them to suddenly start behaving like love struck kids.

Jane pulled her towards him, looking intently into her face she returned his stare steadfastly. They both seemed at a loss what to do next feeling strangely shy with each other, although they had enjoyed some intimacy it had happened naturally and had never gone that far. Lisbon dispelled the moment by placing a gentle kiss on Jane's cheek before leading him to the sofa, she prepared some drinks leaving Jane alone with his thoughts while she composed her own.

"I hate to change the mood but you know Cho is coming whether we want it or not?" Lisbon said.

"Jeez woman you choose your moments don't you?" he said with amusement. "It may not be a bad thing - having someone we trust on our side."

"If I know Cho he will have Rigsby riding shotgun despite what I said - they all feel they have a stake in this after everything that has happened to them."

"That and their unfaltering loyalty to you. Despite your badass cop act you've created your own little family - look at Bosco seriously smitten, Minelli looked on you like a daughter - even in his admonishments it was more disappointment than anything. Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt all repaying your loyalty - knowing you had their backs at all times. Then your annoying consultant who gave you so little back, you were his brave unwavering partner bending your principles at times to protect him and saving his sorry ass on more than one occasion - a man could never ask for a truer friend."

He squeezed her shoulder and gently kissed her hair before lifting her chin up so he could plant a gentle kiss. He was gratified by one of Lisbon's sweetest smiles and returned with one of his own that spread all the way to his eyes and lit his whole face up.

Lisbon took the initiative taking his face in her hands and kissing him gently, he sighed at the feeling of being loved - she stopped and looked at him with concern. "Everything alright Patrick?"

"Never better " he replied before taking the initiative back off her. Feeling their rising ardour Jane stood up and took Lisbon's hand "well?" he said looking upstairs Lisbon nodded in assent and so they made their way to Lisbon's room shyly and slowly getting to know each other. It was not a time for wild abandon, years of uncertainty and doubt made them tentative and cautious but there was no denying their pent up feelings.

Later as they lay together with Lisbon twirling the locks of Jane's hair she felt tears on his cheeks - she realised how momentous this had been for him and hoped she had not rushed him. "Patrick - I'm sorry was this too much?"

He smiled through his tears "I had forgotten what is like to be loved, it's been a long time - I love you Teresa, be in no doubt of that."

"I love you too Patrick." They clung to each other both overwhelmed by their feelings.

When morning came their shyness returned despite having finally moved their relationship on - trying to dispel the awkwardness he asked "So who do you think won - Cho or Rigsby?"

"Rigsby" she replied remembering the text. "Poor Cho is still struggling on that front" she chuckled.

Jane basked in the warmth of Lisbon's embrace refusing to feel any remorse at what had happened between them, it may not have been the best timing but he wanted to dispel any thoughts from Lisbon's mind that she was tainted by Red John. Jane had never intended for this to happen before they had confronted Mashburn but at least if anything went awry, there was some consolation in knowing their true feelings were not unrequited.

The next few days were going to be difficult to handle as Jane still intended to do everything he could to keep Mashburn and Lisbon apart.

* * *

 **A/N** I really debated about getting them together at this stage but it seemed unnatural for their feelings not to get the better of them given their proximity and the circumstances.


	12. Chapter 12: The Best Laid Plans

**Chapter 12 – The best laid plans**

Jane just shook his head with bemusement as Lisbon marshalled her private armoury from weapons secreted around the place; she examined her weapons for a suitable one for Jane weighing each one up in her hands as she looked at Jane. Eventually she settled on a Baby Glock not the smallest available but with Jane's long fingers it hit the best possible compromise of being manageable and compact; it would easily fit in his pocket or an ankle holster though her own holsters would be way too small for his muscled legs.

Lisbon slid it across the table to him "Try this for size Jane" quickly reverting back to working mode and names.

"Really Lisbon it's a poor excuse for a gun and I'm not sure I want to carry one in any case" he opined.

"So you would rather stand by and watch me get shot with no means of defence? Look it's for absolute emergencies and very concealable - let me show you how to use it."

Jane huffed in frustration there was no point arguing with that. "I assure you my dear Teresa that despite my aversion to firearms, you don't grow up on the Carnie circuit without knowing how to handle a gun, I'll have you know I have a very good eye when I choose."

Lisbon could not help but tease him "Impressing the girls were we Paddy?" She had no doubt he would be good at whatever he set his mind to.

Jane smirked back."The very thought my dear. Come on run me through the safety and loading of this noxious implement, if you are going to force me to carry it I suppose I need to know something about it." Jane weighed it up in his hands trying it out for feel then rejecting the suggestion of a leg holster tried it in his pocket for size, not that he had any intention of carrying it round with him.

Wylie had arranged to meet Jane in the park, although they hadn't met before they soon established an easy rapport. Wylie chatted away ten to the dozen as Jane quietly tried to get him to focus on the matter in hand, the young geek's synapses were firing so quickly that his thought processes were a bit random. It was impossible to dislike him and Jane just ended up smiling at his exuberance. A bit of puppy training was in order and he would have loved the chance to teach Wylie how to discipline his overactive brain but for now he just had to retrieve what he could as efficiently as possible.

Wylie had no trouble getting the neighbours to talk; Jane was surprised they got a word in edgeways. It transpired that Mashburn was around nine years old when his father had died, it was assumed he had committed suicide as he had been found with his wrists slit and there were no further investigations. The neighbours spoke of a tempestuous marriage; the police had been called out on more than one occasion. One of the neighbours commented that the young Mashburn was a cool character even at that age.

Wylie passed over some old handwritten archives he had managed to get hold of which Jane would peruse later in private. They chatted over a taco before going their own ways both hoping they would have the opportunity to renew their acquaintance sometime.

Jane was making some tea when Lisbon came in from her training session; she had been meeting up with one of her old sparring partners to keep up her fitness levels. She looked delightful in her workout pants, face slightly flushed from exercise with some wilful strands of hair escaping from her pony tail. Jane's eyes crinkled as he smiled at her, she was a real pocket rocket - his little warrior preparing for combat he reflected ruefully.

He couldn't resist a quick smooch as he pulled her towards him, she was unbelievably enticing like this. Although they had carried on pretty much as normal after last night something had awakened in Jane that could not be ignored. After all those years of abstinence he was painfully aware of Teresa's presence, he could see the fire burning in her eyes as she met his look reciprocating the intensity of his desire. His hands roamed over her tiny frame taking in her curves before settling on her face and drawing her into a gentle kiss. They smiled tenderly at each other before drawing apart reluctantly, knowing they had to address more pressing matters.

"Teresa you know this is as much about self preservation as revenge, though hopefully one will bring about the other. We still have no concrete evidence against Mashburn and don't want to end up under suspicion ourselves so we need to find a way of tricking him into revealing himself. He thinks he has the upper hand somehow we need to gain an advantage either with the element of surprise or we need to get him to overplay his hand."

Lisbon found it strange to hear Jane talk like this having pursued his revenge with a religious fervour up until now - maybe he had turned the corner and really had chosen life.

Jane continued "I think I ought to pay him a friendly visit to try and get the lay of the land, I'll take Cho as backup if you want. I can't see what could go wrong he is not going to make the first move, why would he when he enjoys taunting us?"

"Jane I'm really not happy about this, your plans may work against less able adversaries but Mashburn is a master manipulator." Lisbon had seen his foolproof plans backfire more than once.

"Going in all guns blazing leaves us exposed and Abbot won't back us up if anything goes wrong, we need a more subtle approach. I really need to talk to him face to face - he won't do anything unless he feels threatened."

"I'm not sure - I need to talk to Cho and Abbott about this." Lisbon remained sceptical.

The next day Jane came home in a 1966 Austin Healy BJ8 Roadster, it was a real classic much like his beloved Citroen. The iconic racing car green coloured convertible was perhaps not as sleek as the more urbane classic Healey blue version but the raffish look appealed to Jane; with its black leather interior and 4 speed manual transmission it was a real collector's piece - Jane was in heaven. He knew Mashburn's penchant for sports cars though he preferred the high end status symbols but who could resist this little beauty and he felt sure he could entice him out for a spin – a bit of friendly joshing and Mashburn would be hooked.

Lisbon rolled her eyes as Jane pulled up outside - what was it with him and these cranky European cars, why couldn't he have a proper car?

"Really Jane - another relic?" She sighed.

"Surely you mean classic my dear?" He replied. "Besides this is an investment, class is ageless."

"And this helps how?" She sighed seriously wondering if he had a screw loose as he stroked the car lovingly.

"Tactics Teresa, tactics." Jane replied smugly.

Lisbon just shook her head before going over to examine his new toy; she had to acknowledge its appeal.

"Ah.. I can see you imagining yourself behind the wheel, the wind in your hair - a real Penelope Pitstop battling Dick Dastardly."

Lisbon nimbly sidestepped as Jane reached out for her. "Foiled again Muttley" she sniggered as she walked away.

Cho was arriving at weekend he would spend a day with the Rigsbys before coming over to Sacramento. Both Jane and Lisbon had phoned him privately to put across their own concerns for the other, reading between the lines it looked like he was going to have to pay up on that bet. Though neither had said anything to Cho it was clear that their concerns for each other were past the sibling affection stage. He sighed it was bad enough with Van Pelt and Rigsby now he Jane and Lisbon to contend with; in the words of Yogi Berra it was like deja-vu, all over again.

Though he had split loyalties he fundamentally agreed with Jane that Lisbon's safety was paramount and if he had to choose he would back Jane. He would discuss it with the Rigsbys but would have to be circumspect as Grace would no doubt be primed by Lisbon to let her know what was going on.

Cho was delighted to see how well Grace and Wayne looked, though he wouldn't acknowledge it he missed Rigsby more than he cared to admit. They were not exactly Bert and Ernie but were definitely polar opposites who inexplicably hit it off.

Rigsby insisted on taking Cho out for a couple of beers; Cho guessed there was a Taco truck close by as Grace was into healthy eating with her pregnancy and Rigsby looked decidedly lean these days. Cho got the beers in then passed over a hundred bucks across to a confused Rigsby. Cho just said "You win."

"Is that right? - Grace thinks they're still dancing the fandango, it will be news to her."

"Take it from me Jane's paranoid about Lisbon's safety - it's a done deal. He's hatching a plan don't know whether Lisbon's involved but he's up to something." Cho grunted.

The following day Cho finally met up with Jane and Lisbon, he said nothing but their new found familiarity was apparent as Jane's hands lingered slightly longer than necessary whenever he touched Lisbon. Jane outlined his plan to drop in on Mashburn unannounced suggesting Cho could follow up at a distance.

"Abbott agree to this?" Cho said.

"It's just reconnaissance really, exploring ideas. You can tell him if you want."Jane replied.

"OK probably best to let him know, don't want to blow things with him straight away – he won't want any surprises." Cho said.

Having ascertained Mashburn was back in the US and working from home and they decided to make an impromptu visit the next day. Although Lisbon was on board with this she knew that even the implacable Cho was not beyond getting roped in to Jane's schemes so she tipped Grace off to start tracking Jane's phone just in case anything went wrong.

Jane's sun kissed hair flew back in the breeze as he drove, he looked every bit the latter day playboy in his well cut suit and Rayban wayfarers – Teresa had done a double take as he drove off; she had to admit the car suited him to a tee he looked undeniably dashing.

The car drove like a dream Jane revelled in the feeling of nostalgia for a bye gone era, when things were still crafted and designed by real people unlike the cloned cars of today. The car purred along the highway with a slightly throaty roar when Jane ventured to put his foot down on the open roads in Marin County. There was something about these classic cars that appealed to his sense of style, there was a real panache to them not matched by the brasher more ostentatious cars in vogue today that spoke of overt displays of wealth and little class. His lip curled when he recalled the yellow monstrosity of Mashburn's that he had accidentally trashed, such a shame Mashburn hadn't been in the car at the time he thought bitterly.

As Jane approached the coast and saw the beautiful sea vista he thought back to his own home in Malibu overlooking the coast and his thoughts hardened at the prospect of meeting his nemesis. He would have to exercise all his legendary self restraint to play it cool and remember the endgame.

As Jane drew into the sweep of Mashburn's drive he switched back to his old conman mode, he would match Mashburn's urbanity determined not to give a flicker away. Jane tooted his horn as he pulled up, waving across to Mashburn who was reading some papers as he relaxed around the pool.

A brief look of surprise passed over Mashburn's face before he recovered his composure and sauntered over to greet Jane.

"Why Patrick what a surprise – to what to do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He enquired.

"Just dropping the old jalopy off for a quick tune up later on Walter - thought I'd pop in on the off chance and show you what a proper car looks like." Jane quipped affably.

Mashburn looked at it appreciatively "Nice but a bit lacking in creature comforts don't you think?"

"Nonsense – who need gadgets this is real driving none of your new fangled doodahs" he said waving his hand dismissively.

"Doodah Patrick? – I can see you've not embraced technology, strange I always thought you had an interest in everything" Mashburn mused.

"Bah! People hide behind technology. Would Newton have had the same clarity of thought if he had been hunched over his laptop still formatting his spreadsheet? Would the genius and rigour of Bach have been realised if he had been playing with his synthesiser? No a man needs time to think and reflect Walter, to appreciate the wonders of life unplugged. You appear a cultured man Walter; you must switch off at times - what's your guilty pleasure opera, ballet, music?" Jane probed.

"Patrick, I'm a bit pushed for time let's see if this antique lives up to expectations" Mashburn said with a smile deflecting Jane's question with ease.

Damn he's good Jane thought, very good ...

Jane resisted the nagging thought of ending it here and now; no one would ever question an accident on the cliff road it could all be over in a flash, Mashburn would be gone forever. Jane grimly set his sights on the road ahead - one moment that's all it would take, he pushed the car to its limits then his instincts started to kick in, he owed it to Teresa to try and come through this. In retrospect perhaps he should have just left well alone but he could not regret his coming together with Teresa, though it was an added complication.

They sped round the coastal roads Mashburn cleared his throat "Hmm Patrick, I do believe there are speed limits round here."

"Come Walter where's your spirit of adventure?" Jane put his foot on the accelerator as the road straightened briefly before swinging the car round the next bend in the road, he could just see Mashburn's grip tightening slightly as the momentum of the car caused him to sway, his face betrayed no emotion not a flicker.

With a hint of a smile playing on his lips Mashburn taunted "Patrick - is this the best you can do maybe we should have come out in a proper car?"

Jane steeled himself and put his foot down taking his driving to the limits, one slip and it really would be all over, Mashburn remained unperturbed. Finally Jane swung into a cut out overlooking a spectacular drop braking sharply.

"So what do you think Walter – isn't she a little beauty?" he said smiling.

"Not bad Patrick, quite impressive" Mashburn drawled not batting an eyelid.

Jane was nonplussed Mashburn was either the best conman Jane had ever met or he was not the man Jane suspected he was. The doubts were starting to set in - he'd always liked Walter had he jumped to this conclusion in desperation? Was he making the facts fit his theory? Was Jane's jealousy clouding his judgement? Maybe Red John was someone they did not even know. He was no further forward, crap it was as clear as mud!

They took the leisurely route back chatting inconsequentially and planning ahead for the weekend. They had some refreshments around the pool, Jane was determined to make some headway before he left, although Mashburn was pointedly checking his watch.

Jane thought he could hear a faint tinkling in the background then he heard the unmistakable cry. "Roy are you back?" A woman appeared in the entrance - quite lovely dressed in a long flowing gown; it was Rosalind. Jane's heart sank at the implications of this - not only was he in trouble but he had imperilled Rosalind.

He saw a perceptible hitch in Mashburn's breathing before he recovered his composure - walking to meet her and gently placing a kiss on her cheek. "My dear you look wonderful, we have a visitor do you remember Patrick Jane?"

After a moment of confusion she said smiled in the direction of both of them. "Oh Patrick so you've finally met Roy, now you can believe me at last." Neither man was looking at her they stared at each other, Jane's loathing barely disguised whereas Mashburn had a distinct look of regret on his face.

"Ah well, I guess we've run out of time - tick tock Patrick. Sweet Rosalind I hope you'll excuse us, Patrick and I have some business to wrap up. I'll be with you shortly" he said gently.

As she left he said to Jane. "She is an angel so pure and unsullied" there was real intensity to his feelings.

Then he turned back to Jane with an almost apologetic look on his face "So Patrick, I'm afraid we have a problem..."

Cho guessed something was up when he saw Jane being led away by two of Mashburn's men, as he watched from a distance. He immediately called Lisbon. "We have a problem – Jane's in trouble."

"I know" she said.

"You know?" Cho queried.

"Yeah, I'm watching. Did you seriously think I was going to let him go off by himself? I'm on the ridge behind you, I'm coming down." Lisbon replied.

Cho kept watch looking for signs of action below as Lisbon descended the slippery slope.

"Don't worry I've run some interference to buy us some time. Just make sure no one leaves in the meantime." Lisbon said calmly.

After a few minutes the unmistakable sound of sirens could be heard in the distance and finally the CAL Fire engines could be seen hurtling towards the Mashburn mansion.

"Cho, quick follow them down." She jumped into Cho's car and they followed in hot pursuit their own siren blazing.

Cho admired her composure and quick thinking, they had a blanket of security with the fire fighters present.

Mashburn was remonstrating with the fire fighters when they pulled up, a look of resignation passed over his face when he saw Lisbon understanding what she had done.

Cho quickly flashed a badge making sure no one got a good look at it . "Special Agent Cho here, we're following up on a spate of false alarms. We've been tipped off one of the suspects is here a Patrick Jane. This is his car here, if you'll excuse me sir I have a warrant for his arrest and will go and fetch him." Cho rushed into the building gun at the ready.

The fire fighter's started to show signs of leaving so Lisbon rounded them up. "I'm sorry I'm going to have to take some statements, who's in charge here?"

Lisbon continued to buy them time until a handcuffed and very disgruntled looking Jane was led out by Cho. Lisbon wrapped the interview up and made her way over to Cho and Jane who were standing next to Mashburn.

"Put him in the car" she said tersely, nodding towards Jane's car. Jane was bundled unceremoniously into passenger seat. Keeping up the act Lisbon turned to Mashburn "I'm sorry for the inconvenience Sir, we'll be on our way."

Mashburn had a half amused look on his face now "Agent Lisbon, always a pleasure. I'm sure we'll meet again very shortly."

Mashburn turned to the house as they drove off knowing he had things to attend to before reinforcements arrived.

Jane winced as Lisbon crunched the gears of his new toy. "Clutch Lisbon, use the clutch. Or better still take these infernal handcuffs off me and I'll drive." He said grumpily.

"You'll be lucky if I ever take those off you, stop moaning. My car's up the road we'll stop there." She snapped back.

Jane rubbed his wrists after she removed the handcuffs. "He's got Rosalind, we can't just leave her."

"Cho's getting Abbott to alert WITSEC to see if they can send someone in, meanwhile they'll keep the place under surveillance to make sure he does not take her anywhere."

Jane suddenly winced as he felt a punch to his arm "Ouch, what's that for?"

"Driving like a maniac trying to get yourself killed, you can't be trusted." Lisbon said. "Honestly Jane did you have no thought for how I would feel if something happened to you?"

"You weren't supposed to be here" he responded sulkily.

"Well someone's got to look out for your sorry ass. Let's get back we need to regroup." Her exasperation was tinged with relief that no lasting harm was done.


	13. Chapter 13: Faire Rosalind

**Chapter 13 - Faire Rosalind**

Sleep eluded Jane as he kept mulling over events, any satisfaction in finally being able to put a name to Red John was matched by trepidation about what the days ahead would bring. Teresa nestled closer to him her arm trailing loosely over his chest; he lowered his head muzzling her sleep tousled hair.

So long without comfort or loving and now of all times they had finally come together. He recalled all those long lonely nights in the CBI attic bereft of human contact when he hit the depths of despair unable to get past the image of mutilated bodies and red smiley faces, still inconsolable in his grief. Alone in the darkest nights he would sometimes break down completely; his remorse at what had happened weighing him down, his only motivation for living was his desire for revenge.

Now here Jane was with Teresa more concerned about her safety than his revenge, since they had identified Red John he could not help but feel a twinge of guilt at his returning memories. Jane was surprised how much it unsettled him having confirmation that Mashburn was Red John considering they had all but known that for the last week anyhow.

Jane recalled the hurt look in Teresa's eyes when he stayed up late last night unable to follow her to the bedroom straight away, not able to let himself go to her at that moment in time. Teresa smiled understandingly at him saying that it was alright but she couldn't hide the hurt.

He had joined her later when she was asleep and took comfort from her presence as he lay there contemplating his dilemma. It felt callous to disregard his memories which had come flooding back at this juncture although he knew he loved Teresa with all his heart - he just hoped she would give him some time to comes to terms with it all. It was starting to get light and wanting to avoid the possibility of hurting Teresa further he got up before she woke up.

At this moment in time he had no plan other than to watch Teresa like a hawk, with Red John exposed Teresa was in real danger. Any restraint that Mashburn had put on Blake was likely to be removed, though Jane fancied Mashburn would want to be the instrument of their destruction rather than leave it to anyone else.

Jane heard the sound of Lisbon rising, though she was fragile as a bird she was clumsy and uncoordinated first thing in the morning. He smiled as she stomped to the bathroom before coming down the stairs in her sleep suit all tousled and eyes barely open desperately in need of her morning coffee fix.

"Morning grumpy. I've started the coffee just sit down and I'll bring it over." Jane said smiling as she pulled a distinctly unladylike face and grunted at him. "Very feminine my dear, very feminine." He smiled feeling a bit better already .

Lisbon just sat there inhaling her coffee until it cooled down enough to sip it. She was gathering her thoughts, she knew how badly affected Jane was and she was trying to work with it without being over sensitive but she still found it hard.

"You look tired Patrick - Can't sleep again?" she said rather obviously but trying to get the conversation going.

"No too many things to think about" Jane said.

"Look..." they both started to talk at the same time then stopped.

Jane raised his hand to stop Lisbon "No me first. I'm sorry if I'm being distant but this is a lot to take in - it's nothing to do with you I just need time to process everything. It does not alter in any way how I feel about you - so please just bear with me."

"I know" she sighed, "I was going to suggest that we cool it for a few days until we know what we are doing."

Jane went over to her and slowly drew her to him searching deep into her eyes "You're something special Teresa Lisbon and I don't deserve you." He lifted her chin and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "We'll work it out just give me time. I couldn't bear to be apart from you again so I hope you're not planning on kicking me out already?"

"Don't worry Patrick, I do understand - maybe our timing was a bit off but there is no way I want to throw this away now." She planted a single kiss on his lips before leaving to get dressed.

Jane was relieved that had gone better than he had hoped, the last thing he wanted to do was upset Lisbon. More than ever they needed to work together, it was no time for either of them to be going off at a tangent.

Lisbon came back down dressed in her running gear and started limbering up to stretch her muscles before she went out.

"You're not seriously thinking of going out running?" Jane said incredulously.

"Jane, I was a trained cop no one is going to attack me" Lisbon insisted.

"It's early morning and there's hardly anyone around and it would just take a few seconds to take you out. You've got no weapon, how could you possibly defend yourself?" Jeez she was a stubborn woman he thought.

"I'm not changing my life and living like a prisoner" she said stubbornly.

"Well at least get a running buddy. I don't want you exposed like this. Cho's around for another couple of days, can't you see if he would come out with you?"

"Then what do I do when he leaves? Besides I want to run today. It's ok I'll be alright."Lisbon assured him.

Jane knew there was no dissuading her when she had her mind set, there was only one thing he could do and that was follow her. Jane was actually fitter than he looked, his indolence was largely a front, he had often exercised at the CBI gym before everyone got in.

Jane let Lisbon get ahead then followed her from a distance as she pounded out the miles, Jane was starting to feel the heat as he was hardly attired for running, he soon broke out into an unfashionable sweat. Lisbon put on a spurt as she rounded the corner and much to Jane's chagrin he had lost sight of her when he rounded the bend. Looking frantically round he jumped out of his skin when he felt something pressed into his side and someone whispered "Lost something have we?"

"Oh yes very funny Lisbon, very droll. Trying to give me a heart attack are you? Is it not enough that I am covered in dust after following you, just look at the state of my shoes. This is not exactly my idea of a good time and yet you mock me. I'm wounded, deeply wounded." Jane grumbled.

"More like winded than wounded I'd say, come and sit on the wall and get your breath back." Lisbon retorted.

"How did you know I was following?"Jane thought he had been discrete.

"Call it a hunch Jane, I know you better than you think. Anyhow a bit of exercise won't do you any harm, we need to keep in shape." she smirked.

"So you've deliberately been leading me on this wild goose chase? Very clever Lisbon. Do you always run this far or was this for my benefit?" Jane was secretly quite amused.

She shrugged noncommittally but there was a glint in her eyes.

"Very well my dear Lisbon, be warned my turn will come." Jane said with mock severity. "I suppose you want to race back now?"

"Please, my street cred! I don't want to run with a man in a three piece suit." She set off at speed with Jane in pursuit, they both knew his long legs could soon overtake hers but he let her have the last laugh - this time at any rate.

In a strange way it had shaken Jane out of his melancholy - Lisbon knew how to handle him rather than pandering to his depression she had given him something different to worry about to bring him round. He smiled in acknowledgement of the method in her madness, it was nice to be understood by someone who could read your moods, no one had been able to do that since Angela.

Lisbon opened the post box as they arrived home, there was a picture postcard inside showing the Spreckles Temple of Music in the Golden Gate Park.

The card ostentatiously said:-

 _"All the world's a stage,_ _  
_ _And all the men and women merely players;_ _  
_ _They have their exits and their entrances;_ _  
_ _And one man in his time plays many parts."_

Lisbon looked puzzled and passed the card to Jane, who after a few moments said "Hmm. Very aptly chosen, it's from As You Like it, the heroine of the play is called Rosalind. Teresa, you lived in San Francisco tell me what you know about this place."

"Well, every Sunday during the season they have an open air concert free for all – they have all sorts of music, classics, jazz, all American songbooks – it reaches out to make music accessible to all." She recalled many a relaxed afternoon sitting in the park enjoying the music.

" So there would be a concert today – what time does it start?" Jane asked.

Lisbon checked her computer, 1pm they would be hard pushed to get there for the start but would contact Abbott and Cho to see if they could get someone to look out for Rosalind while they travelled there. After a quick change they set off, Lisbon driving so she could drop Jane off at the park while she found a parking spot.

Jane raced over to find Rosalind, relieved she had not been harmed but knowing things would not be as they appeared. The local PD had been keeping an eye out and had located Rosalind in a seat in the front row of the concert, they had been asked to observe but not approach her. Cho had made it there before Jane and alerted the PD as soon as Jane arrived that he was one of them. This could be a trap, no one could know for sure what was happening.

Jane approached slowly, watching Rosalind's face rapt in the music, she looked calm and happy as she swayed in time with the Jazz music.

Jane stood alongside her not wishing to cause her to jump and at the end of the piece just softly said "Hello Rosalind, remember me it's Patrick?"

She turned her head then brightly said "I've been expecting you Patrick, I'm sorry I didn't save you a seat – are you alright standing?"

The next piece started and her head followed the direction of the music. Patrick gently put his hand on her shoulder enjoying the soft lilting music but knowing he would have to disturb her at the next interlude.

"We have to go now Rosalind" he said softly. "Do you remember Agent Lisbon, she is here with me we need to talk to you."

Abbott had arranged for Cho to formally take custody of Rosalind and it was agreed they would question her at Friedman's facility rather than take her back to headquarters, Abbott did not particularly want his connections with Lisbon and Jane to be public yet. They had also arranged for her to stay at Dr Friedman's facility in protective custody, as she clearly had no recollection of events.

The CCTV footage revealed that Rosalind had been delivered to the park by taxi and that the taxi driver had escorted her to her seat. The booking had been made by phone and he had picked her up from a nearby motel, all payments had been made by cash. Similarly there was no evidence at the motel, it was a cash transaction and the CCTV had mysteriously been disabled so there was no trail.

Abbot, Lisbon and Friedman watched on as Jane started to gently question Rosalind.

"Rosalind do you remember me visiting a few days ago when I was with Roy ?"

Her eyes flickered as if something had been triggered in her brain "Roy? She said curiously. "I don't know anyone called Roy?"

Jane smiled wryly; he had expected as much when he had noted the faraway look in her face, she was luckier than Kristina Frye who had been shut down completely by Red John. There was no point putting her under duress so he chatted calmly to her putting her at ease then passed her over to Friedman's care.

"Well at least it looks like Mashburn hasn't harmed her but he has hypnotised her to remove all her memories of him. I suppose we ought to be thankful that she is safe." Jane said.

"What can we do about that? Without her evidence it is hard to take this forward." Abbott enquired.

"We do nothing. Unless we know the trigger there is nothing we can do just let her live in safety until such time as we take down Mashburn." Jane was just relieved that Rosalind had not been harmed, it made no material difference to Jane that she had no memories, he knew Mashburn was Red John even if they could not categorically prove it to the outside world.

It did however show a side of Red John he had not expected, it was obvious that Rosalind triggered some feelings in him and that he had artfully ensured her safety.

Lisbon recalled the little girl Jane had hypnotised to keep her safe just before the time of his fake breakdown – he would make compromises to protect the innocents and he clearly regarded Rosalind as an innocent bystander.

Abbott continued "So what next for Mashburn, we cannot pull him in on this evidence alone."

"Mashburn will continue as normal, maybe spending more time out of the country. He can run his business interests from anywhere. Mashburn will have an escape route planned, if he wants to go you will never catch him however he will not want to leave unfinished business. Teresa is particularly at risk, he will have identified her as the means of getting to me and has a fascination with her." Jane deliberately chose to disclose no further details of Lisbon's relations with either Mashburn or Jane to Abbott.

Lisbon acknowledged that gratefully with a quick look across at him, she hated her private life being an open book.

Abbott said "So you are suggesting we do nothing?"

"Well surveillance is useful knowing his comings and goings but I have not got a firm plan as yet. We just need to be ready in case he acts first. I think he intends to keep taunting us until he makes his final move."

Lisbon & Jane made their way home; they ordered their usual pizza before settling together on the sofa to watch some TV.

"Interesting Mashburn let Rosalind go don't you think?" Lisbon observed.

"Mashburn's a complex character not the archetypal serial killer for sure, something triggered him off down this route – he has a definite soft spot for Rosalind's innocence. Might be worth finding out a bit more about his mother see if we can get some more clues as to what makes him tick. Whilst he has no compunction about killing he doesn't have a particular bloodlust, he seems dispassionate about it." Jane reflected with remarkable detachment.

"He's going to come after us isn't he?"Lisbon said

Jane looked down frowning ."Undoubtedly" he murmured not wanting to look at her.

She squeezed his hand "It's OK Patrick we'll deal with it, just don't shut me out we need to be honest with each other. It's impossible to be completely safe, we have to go about our lives as normal without taking unnecessary risks. If he sets his mind to take us, he will – there's not a lot we can do about that but don't let him rule our lives in the meantime."

"That's easier said than done" Jane said holding her protectively in his arms.

Over the next few days Lisbon restricted herself to sparring practice, it was impractical if not incongruous to be tagged by Jane every time she went for a run but she still insisted on going out on errands by herself. They would go stir crazy if they lived in each other's pockets for too long.

In addition to the usual guns she carried a pocket sized taser as an additional defence, figuring that she would be the first one to be targeted. She was getting uncharacteristically jumpy, if anyone got in her space at the mall she would feel claustrophobic and was always looking over her shoulder in car parks. She avoided going out after dark and paid extra attention to the security in her home sweeping for bugs most days. It was hard not to be paranoid when you were just waiting to be picked off.

It was much to her surprise that it was Jane that was targeted first. Jane had gone to visit Friedman to check on Rosalind who had settled in well despite her lack of memory about Mashburn, she was calm and content. At Jane's suggestion they had given her access to the piano and she played for the patients in the shared dayroom. Jane could see that Friedman was enchanted by her, he got quite misty eyed as she played Debussy's Clare de Lune. Jane suspected this had some deeper meaning for Friedman but he knew better than to pry.

It transpired that Rosalind had not played any Bach since her arrival, presumably this was also part of the programming. On Friedman's advice Jane did not talk to her, a reminder of the past was not considered helpful at this time.

It was eight o'clock and Lisbon had still heard nothing from Jane, he was not answering his phone and Friedman said that Jane had left hours ago. She phoned Abbott to ask if there had been any accidents reported, Jane's distinctive car would be easy to trace. Her next call was to Grace who she asked to trace his phone she tracked it to the Alexandra cemetery. Oh Crap Lisbon thought; either Jane was having a meltdown or this was a trap. Cho had already left for Quantico so she had no backup, she sent Abbott a quick text to let him know what was going on, in the event it was a trap at least he would have some idea where to start looking.

Armed to the hilt she made her way to the cemetery. It was dark now and despite her no nonsense approach she would not choose to be wandering round a cemetery after dark. She pulled up as close as she could to Angela and Charlotte's stones and cautiously made her way towards them. She could see an outline on the floor and as she approached, she heard some whimpering and the flashlight revealed Jane bound and gagged trying to warn her of impending danger. She quickly dimmed the light and took evasive action darting to the side, she caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure coming towards her. Nimbly darting between stones and keeping out of sight she saw two figures over by Jane, keeping her wits about her she just texted the word _Help_ to Grace in the hope she would alert someone.

She watched as the two shadowy figures started to move methodically around, she weighed her options up she couldn't hide for ever but if she could separate them for long enough she may be able to deal with them one at a time. Using the oldest trick in the book she threw some stones as far away as she could creating a distraction for the more lightly built figure, it was just enough to get his attention it could have been an animal but he went over to investigate. She positioned herself ready to attack checking the other figure was some distance away. As he returned she leapt out at him tasering him to incapacitate him then twisting his arm behind him with a struggle, a second jolt with the taser was enough to disable him sufficiently for her to cuff him then she got to her feet gun at the ready leaving him writhing on the floor. The second figure had not come to rescue his colleague but stopped at Jane. Pulling Jane to his feet and placing a gun to his head he waited for Teresa to approach.

"Put your gun down or Blondie buys it" he shouted.

Jane was shaking his head trying to tell her to ignore him, she continued to advance gun aimed straight at Jane's captor.

"Seems I lose all ways I may as well take you out with me" she said, coolly gambling Mashburn did not want either of them dead just yet. She held his stare noticing the first signs of indecision "So what's it to be – guess your boss won't be too happy you wasting his prize asset?" She jerked her head in Jane's direction. She was surprising herself with her coolness.

"Just drop the gun or I'll shoot." He responded.

Lisbon noticed Jane starting to get agitated and struggling with his captor, too late she realised he was trying to warn her. She heard a noise behind her as the first assailant tried to charge her down, she nimbly tried to skip out of the way but it was too late as he tangled with her legs and brought her down. He was still cuffed so couldn't do that much but Jane's captor now stood over her pointing his gun at her. "We had been told you were a live wire."

Seeing some lights approaching in the distance and still gambling on them not wanting to shoot her she drew herself up "Well you will also have been told I don't give up easily. I may as well die quickly here as slowly later but that's not what you boss wants is it? If you want me you're going to have to come and get me."

He gave a derisory laugh "You want to take me on – are you nuts?"

The lights were getting closer now she needed to keep playing for time. She purposefully looked in the direction of the lights causing her assailant to follow her eyes then she quickly kicked the gun out of his hands – she knew all that training had not been in vain. He lunged at her angrily cuffing her cheek, she rebounded in pain but kept her balance not fancying her chances against this brute of a man but if she could only just hold out for a bit longer.

"I may have been told not to shoot you but you're sure going to pay for that little missy, guess you may be a bit battered by time the boss gets you."

Jane knew what she was doing, he had also seen the car lights and had seen two figures dropped off and slowly making their way round. He also knew she could not match this hulk of a man in combat, her kicks and flicks would just bounce off him she just had to use her speed and lightness of foot to stretch it out as long as possible.

Lisbon placed a well aimed kick high up the man's side then backed off, he just advanced seemingly unbothered by her attack. She felt a crack on her jaw and she fell to her knees on the ground, two more slaps to the face followed she felt her nose bleeding, he grabbed her hair and dragged her to the floor then placed some well aimed kicks before reigning himself in.

"Better not spoil all the bosses fun, I'm sure he has great plans for you" he chortled before getting her handcuff keys and releasing the other thug. Resistance was futile she just had to rely on help arriving, Mashburn's men started to drag them towards the car then they heard Abbott's voice. "This is the FBI. You are surrounded put down your weapons." The men immediately ran for it before being felled by some well aimed shots to the legs.

Abbott rushed over to Jane and Lisbon shouting at his man to release Jane while he attended to Lisbon. She was groggy and in pain and would need to see a doctor but at first assessment she did not seem in any danger. Free of his shackles Jane rushed over to her rocking her gently in his arms; the irony of their location passing him by as he was consumed by his concerns for Lisbon. As soon as she could talk she asked Abbott to let Grace know she was ok then clung onto Jane for all she was worth while she was waiting for the ambulance to come.

"You're one crazy woman Teresa Lisbon – have I told you I love you?"Jane said holding her face and looking her straight in the eyes.

"Someone has to look out for you jackass." She hissed in between the pain.

Abbott turned away leaving them to their privacy, well if that wasn't love he did not know what was.


	14. Chapter14:Morning After The Night Before

**Chapter 14 - The Morning After The Night Before.**

Jane was soon passed off fit at the hospital apart from a bit of bruising but Lisbon's injuries needed further investigation and she needed to be kept in overnight for observation to ensure the blows to her body had not caused any internal bleeding. An increasingly fractious Jane was soon at odds with the Doctor, who was trying to send him home and was refusing to let him wait with Lisbon.

"I know she needs rest and I'll let her rest but when she wakes up she needs to know she is not alone." Jane remonstrated.

The rather supercilious Doctor responded condescendingly. "Really Mr Jane, I do think we know what's best for the patient and in my medical opinion the patient needs complete rest, waiting here will do no good and besides you are hindering the medical staff. So take the advice from someone better qualified than you to judge and go home."

"What take advice from some petty tyrant in a white coat, who hasn't even fully read the patients notes? Do you have any idea what she has been through tonight?" Jane exploded.

"Calm down Mr Jane; histrionics won't do you or the patient any good perhaps we should give _you_ some sedatives as well." He smirked at the nurse in attendance who looked admiringly at him.

"Sedatives you moron! A serial killer has just tried to abduct us and has beaten the crap out of my partner and you think I'm over reacting. Do you even listen to what anyone else says or are you too wrapped up in your own self importance? Maybe if you spent more time concentrating on your patient's needs and less time ogling your nurse it would be better all round." Jane turned to the nurse "I don't know what he's told you but he'll never leave his wife. I'm guessing her family is privileged and moneyed, attractive as you are he's not going to forgo membership of the Del Paso Country club for a roll in the hay, I am afraid it's just a fling to him he's just indulging his inflated ego."

Abbott stepped in to defuse the situation seeing things were in danger of getting out of hand. Flashing his FBI credentials he said "Doctor, I'm not sure whether you are aware that the patient has suffered a traumatic attack and may still be in danger even within the hospital, it's imperative that she has a guard with her and in the circumstances Mr Jane is the best person to do that. I just need to debrief Mr Jane while you conclude your examination. I must stress she is not to be left alone at any time."

Jane was lead away muttering about charlatans in white coats, Abbott had some sympathy with him but lashing out like that was unproductive.

Clearly shaken by events Jane kept nervously flexing his fingers as he tried to regain his composure, the adrenaline rush was wearing off though there was still a residual tremor in his hand and his heart was still racing, he was far too agitated to try using his biofeedback mechanism.

Abbott gradually coaxed the story out of a somewhat recalcitrant Jane, who described how he was driving home through a quiet area and a car pulled out in front of him then before he could take evasive action a van pulled up behind him and two men dragged him out of his car and bundled him into the back of the van.

"It was all over in a flash there was nothing I could do, they bound and gagged me and took me to Angela's grave. They didn't say anything to me so I could only guess that they were laying a trap for Lisbon and that Mashburn would make an appearance for a theatrical finale." Jane shook his head thinking how easy it had been to abduct him.

"They clearly weren't expecting Lisbon to appear at that juncture, I still don't know how she found me." Jane looked at Abbott enquiringly.

"She tracked your phone Jane, technically illegal but we'll let that one pass - good job she did." Abbott informed him.

Jane smiled wryly "That's my Lisbon."

"Lisbon sent texts to alert us that she needed assistance, I came as soon as I could. There was someone else in the graveyard, I saw him making his escape as we arrived - were you aware of that Jane?"

"No but it makes sense - Lisbon really did save the day again." Jane appeared to be talking to himself at this point. "I couldn't have done better myself bluffing them, such presence of mind." He spoke with obvious pride.

"I guess something of you must rub off on her after all this time, not that I'm sure it's all good. From what I hear Lisbon used to be a stickler for rules - now she's prepared to throw the rule book away." Abbott mused.

"Meh, rules are made to be broken. I doubt you would do anything different in the circumstances." Jane looked Abbott straight in the eye trying to get the measure of the man; he had a feeling Abbott would not be averse to bending the rules to get results.

Abbott refused to be drawn and pressed on. "Jane you can't carry on like this, you got away with it this time but this will end in tragedy if we don't do something. Playing sitting ducks is no longer an option."

Jane nodded "I know, it would have all been over if they had captured us both." He paused reflecting ruefully "even if I gave myself up, I know he would still come after Lisbon regardless. He will not be satisfied until he has taken us both out."

"We're going to interview your assailants in the morning to see what they know, assuming we can get anything out of them." Abbott said

"You're assuming they'll still be alive in the morning. Red John's accomplices have a habit of mysteriously dying. If you want to interview them I'd do it as soon as possible" Jane said cynically.

Abbott paused wondering who had been assigned to guard them; he did not know all the agents personally yet. "Oh Crap. I suppose I'd better get them out of state, we don't know how far Blake extends. Look Lisbon needs to recover my advice is to find a safe haven for a week or two then we will regroup and work out a plan."

Returning to Lisbon's side Jane looked ruefully at her battered face, fortunately it was only her nose not her eyes that had taken the beating, There was some swelling around the jaw and redness but the worst of it would go down in a few days, it did not look so bad now her bloodied nose had been cleaned up. Jane gently bent down to place a kiss on her forehead before taking her hand as he settled down for the night. Lisbon's eyes flickered at the feel of his touch and she groaned in discomfort though blessedly the pain meds were strong enough to keep her asleep.

Jane could barely contemplate how this bird like woman found the strength to put herself through these ordeals; he recalled the numerous occasions she had put herself in the line of fire, often without a thought for her own safety.

He tried to drift to sleep but was haunted by the thought of Lisbon being captured by Mashburn, it was all too easy to superimpose Lisbon's head on the image of mutilated bodies already etched so deep into his psyche. Mashburn had always liked Lisbon, would he have left her alone if they had not gotten together? Had he endangered Lisbon by his public display of affection? It was too horrific to contemplate that both the women he loved could die because of his actions.

At some stage he finally fell asleep for a few hours but was woken by the nurse coming in to check on Lisbon, who was still in a deep drug induced sleep. He asked where he could get a drink not wanting to be far from Lisbon and the nurse kindly agreed to get him some tea, he didn't want Lisbon to wake up alone.

Eventually the drugs started to wear off and Jane could hear Lisbon groan and a little furrow appeared between her eyebrows as she frowned with the growing discomfort. She drowsily opened her eyes taking in her surroundings, she felt someone holding her hand and saw Jane's tousled hair backlit against the window, her eyes came into focus then she saw his tired and concerned face. She smiled weakly – ooh that hurt!

"Hey you" Jane smiled back at her. "Teresa you are safe now don't worry, just rest and sleep it off."

Her eyes closed and she drifted off again, it was some hours later before she woke fully. She groaned as she tried to move; that son of a bitch had left his imprint on her she dreaded seeing how bruised she was, she ached all over and guessed her ribs were bruised if not cracked. God she would kill for a coffee now; her mouth was dry and parched, her tongue was sore and swollen - she guessed she must have bitten her tongue at some stage. She felt a gentle squeeze of her hand, at least that did not hurt.

She looked over to Jane, who gently brushed her hair away from her pale face.

"Welcome back, I guess you could do with a drink. I'm afraid it's water for now but let's try and get something down you and sort out some pain meds for you." Lisbon winced as her raised her to take a sip of water, those pain meds could not come soon enough. The nurses gave her some lower dose meds that would not cause so much drowsiness and slowly she started to feel a bit better. Typically she insisted on making her own way to the bathroom, anxious to see the damage to her face.

She felt a bit woozy and could not stand for long but was pleased to see no lasting damage had been done, though not a vain woman it was natural to be concerned about her face. She called Jane in to help as she started to wilt and he gently helped her back to bed.

The doctors said apart from rest there was no reason for her to be in hospital and were happy to let her go home later in the day provided that she had someone to look after her. Jane arranged for some loose fitting clothes, she would not be wearing her jeans for a few days with all that bruising. Needless to say Lisbon wanted out as soon as possible so they arranged for a taxi to take them home.

Jane gingerly helped her undress, she could see his watery eyes as he observed the vivid bruising down her side. He knelt down and gently kissed her bruises his eyes looking at her as he did, then he worked his way up to her lips. His voice was hoarse with emotion when he said "I can't let him do this again. This has got to stop."

Lisbon put her arm around his neck and they just lay there as Jane struggled to contain his emotions, she felt the moisture on his cheek but just let him get it out of his system, taking some comfort from his unadulterated display of affection. Jane covered her over and they just lay there happy to be home together again.

Lisbon could not have asked for a more attentive nurse, Jane tended her every need making fresh soup to try and get her to eat something and helping her in and out of the bath as she tried to soothe her aches away. His ministrations were tender and gentle but Lisbon was not used to being fussed over and soon began to re-assert her independence.

"I'm not an invalid Patrick just sore, I need to move around." She insisted.

"I know but it wounds me to see you struggling, I just want to help you sweetheart." Jane felt every ache with her.

Lisbon raised her hand and stroked his cheek "I know Patrick and you do help but it's just going to take time to heal. Now please stop fussing."

Lisbon had a restless night and was having a lie in to recuperate; she was still in bed when Friedman made a surprise visit.

"So Patrick you had a close shave by all accounts?" Friedman said hoping to draw Jane out of his shell. Jane just nodded his head not looking Friedman in the face.

"Patrick it may help to talk about it, even if you just want to bounce ideas off me."

Jane stared sulkily into space he did not particularly want to talk - he did not know what to say, he felt inexplicably emotional and he felt no need to keep his guard up with Friedman.

"You should have seen her Doctor, I just had to watch there was nothing I could do. Apparently she had tracked my phone without telling me - otherwise who knows what would have happened. I can't see her get hurt again, I've got to stop it."

"How do you propose to do that?" Friedman asked gently.

An almost deranged smile passed Jane's lips as he turned to the Doctor. "I've got to kill him, that's how. That's the only thing that will stop this."

Friedman was at a loss for words, he could understand the logic but did not want to sanction such actions. "Before you do something you may regret, let's talk this through. Tell me something about Mashburn to see if we can find a way forward."

Jane knew Friedman would not let this drop so he started to think things through."Mashburn has an easy charm coupled with a ruthless streak, he can manipulate people his network is extensive, we can't rely on any of the agencies being untainted, individuals perhaps but not the institutions.

I remember our first meeting when he was a key witness in a murder case and he revelled at being under the spotlight. He loved the thrill of being a suspect and loved his fast cars and boats; I remember he contended nothing is dangerous if you plan it well enough. He exerts complete control over all aspects of his life."

"Can you exploit his weaknesses draw him out into the open? People in his position are often prone to hubris" Friedman suggested.

Jane's eyes lit up at this, "I do believe you may have given me an idea Doctor, I need to think this through."

"Can I help?" Friedman asked

"Deniability Doctor – it's best you don't know what I'm thinking." Jane said apologetically.

As soon as Lisbon was well enough Jane arranged for them to disappear for a couple of weeks, he jokingly told Lisbon they were running away to the fair. Pete Barsocky arranged for someone to pick them up and he sorted out an old airstream for them to stay in. They would not be staying with the carnies as there were still suspicions about Sean Barlow and they did not want their whereabouts to become known but Pete and Sam would be joining them for company.

Jane let it be generally known that they would be back in 2-3 weeks time so that Mashburn would not think they had run away and be tempted into taking any precipitous action to make them return.

Jane hadn't told Lisbon the fine detail of his plan yet, he was saving it until they were safely away before outlining the full plan. He would need Pete's help to see the plan through and that may necessitate leaving Lisbon with Samantha for a few days, Jane knew Lisbon would object so he would save that news for later. Hopefully they would recharge their batteries before the next onslaught.

* * *

 **A/N This is a transitional chapter and was a bit of a struggle - it reads a bit clunky but no amount of editing seemed to help!**


	15. Chapter 15: Call Of The Wild

**Chapter 15- Call Of The Wild**

Jane was intrigued to see how city girl Lisbon would cope with roughing it for a while in the Airstream, aware of her sensibilities Jane had asked Pete to get a reasonably well equipped one so she didn't freak out completely. For Jane's part he was quite looking forward to a return to the simple life and some welcome breathing space. They would be staying in a secluded site at one of the small lakes just over the state border in Oregon, it was a place which had no connections to any of them where hopefully they could relax in peace but it would be convenient for Jane and Pete to get back and forwards to Sacramento.

Lisbon's face was a picture when she saw their accommodation. "Well Jane you've done yourself proud, this is just what a girl wants for a romantic getaway – a silver bucket!"

Jane grinned back at her knowing she did not really mind and the location was just amazing set up in the hills right by the lakeside.

"You would be amazed how romantic it can be snuggling together to keep warm at night" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hey mister – just remember I'm injured before you start getting ideas. S'pose a snuggle wouldn't do any harm though." Lisbon looked coyly at Jane, knowing he would find ways of making it as romantic as the circumstances allowed.

Apart from some light bruising, which was easily disguised by makeup, she looked pretty normal but she was still taking pain meds for her bruised ribs - although the level of pain had subsided, it was still taking some time to ease off.

Pete and Sam had stocked up on supplies for them, so they just had to unpack and settle down. The Barsocky's greeted them warmly; Jane and Pete gave each other bear hugs and Sam kissed Jane warmly. Lisbon stood back feeling a bit out of things not knowing how she would be received as Jane's partner, after all they must have known Angela well.

Sam marched up to her. "Nice to see you Pepper – don't worry we've been warned not to hug you, we know you're injured." In truth Teresa wasn't particularly tactile with people she did not know well and wasn't into gratuitous kissing either. There was however something about Sam's directness that she liked, she had seen Sam take Jane to task more than once and Jane just seemed to take it off her.

"So Pepper it's a bit of a change from city life living in Paddy's world for a change? For what it's worth I'm glad you got together at last, I could tell he was sweet on you even if he wasn't ready at the time and for a cop you're not bad."Sam added.

"Ex-cop more than likely, so Pepper is no more you can call me Teresa if you want." Lisbon replied appreciating Sam's candour.

"Just teasing Teresa – we are happy for you. You're good for Paddy and I hope he is good for you as well. Though this is one hell of a pickle you have gotten yourselves into."

Pete ambled over "Hey Pepper great to see you again, hope my boy is looking after you ok. How's the ribs?"

"Hi Pete – still sore but a lot better." Teresa gave up, she knew she was stuck with the Pepper tag and there was no malice, it was more amusement that their boy was hooked up with a cop. "How's Daisy – still eating her apples?"

"Yeah she's a grand old girl, will do anything for an apple." Pete replied.

"You'll have to find a different way to distract me this time, when you & Patrick are up to no good." Lisbon said quirking her eyebrow deciding to give as good as she got.

"Well missy that depends whether you've got your handcuffs with you." Pete responded still a bit unsure of Lisbon.

"Never leave home without them Pete." She smirked.

Jane happily watched the exchange, he knew they would like Lisbon's no bull attitude as they got to know her better, especially Sam who stood no nonsense herself. He cringed at the thought of leaving Sam and Lisbon alone knowing his ears would be burning in his absence.

Sam had prepared a warming stew; they wrapped up warm in the cool autumn night as they enjoyed the meal.

"Mmm this is delicious" Lisbon tucked in with gusto "I must have your recipe."

Patrick smirked knowing what was coming.

"A brace of rabbits, some onion, potatoes, carrots some herbs and stock simmered over a low heat." Sam replied breezily.

Teresa looked at her plate suspiciously then shrugged her shoulders and carried on "First time I've had rabbit, very tasty." This was clearly going to be quite an experience.

After a couple of beers they all relaxed and soon set down to the serious business of embarrassing Jane.

"Remember that time Paddy tried to read Frankie Paolucci, now Frankie wasn't the sharpest tool in the box and he was very superstitious, he believed in spirits and the afterlife. He hadn't long lost his beloved Mamma and came to one of Paddy's session and when Paddy did his 'The spirits are with me...routine' the hapless Frankie stepped forward.

We tried to signal Paddy to stop because Frankie may have loved his Mamma but he was one mean SOB and not a man to cross but the Boy Wonder was in his stride and was reading Frankie like a book; he soon had Frankie in tears talking to Mamma through him. Now Paddy never knew when to give up and started to say Mamma knew Frankie had something on his mind and he shouldn't worry about tomorrow it would all go fine.

As it happened Frankie had got a heist planned for the following day and when the cops started sniffing around later, he started to suspect that Paddy here had read his mind and had tipped them off, so Frankie came looking for him.

We hid Paddy in our the airstream for two days, unbeknown to Paddy we had squared it with Frankie explaining it was just an act and that Paddy was just a kid and had been making it all up but we figured Paddy was getting too big for his boots and needed to learn a lesson."

Teresa laughed her socks off. "So Pete, when did you finally tell Patrick the truth?"

"Just now! You really let me hide in fear of my life for two days when you knew it was OK?" Jane's incredulity just had them all laughing uncontrollably.

"Too true mister - calmed you down for a while though." Sam managed to get out between snorts.

They were all in hysterics at the look on Jane's face; he wagged his finger at them "One day I'll have you for this Barsocky! Do you have any idea how scared I was?" Then his face broke out into a grin, it was so nice to wind down with friends and have the pressure off for a while.

Lisbon was starting to look pale so they broke up for the evening and made their way to the Airstream. Jane offered to sleep on the single bunk if it was too cramped in the small double bunk but Lisbon wouldn't hear of it, wanting Patrick close by and besides the temperature was dropping rapidly. They snuggled together before falling into a deep uninterrupted sleep, the last few weeks had taken their toll on them and they soon gave in to their exhaustion.

They slept in a bit later than usual; when Lisbon woke she looked out of the window at the enchanting morning scene, there were layers of mist over the mountains and lake, it looked beautiful. She nudged Jane "Hey sleepy head , have a good night?"

"Still trying to have one" he mumbled into his pillow pulling the covers over him.

Lisbon got up to take some pain meds and pulled on some sweatpants and a top and opened the Airstream door to breath in the fresh clean air. Pete and Sam were already up and about and she waved over to them at their RV on the opposite side of the camp. Lisbon made her way down to the lakeside taking in the beauty of the scene sighing with contentment. The mountains fell steeply into the water on the opposite side of the lake but their side sloped more gently with a level area for campers. It was fairly quiet at this time of year so all the plots were relatively secluded. She felt an arm sneak around her waist and felt Jane's warm breath on her neck as he planted a gentle kiss.

"Ah the Chicago Girl has discovered the joys of the wild." He muttered into her neck.

"We have lakes in Chicago" she insisted.

"Yeah and you have traffic, noise and pollution as well - nothing compares to the wild."

She turned and smiled at him looking relaxed if still slightly pale. "It is lovely here despite having to sleep in a silver bucket. I had not guessed we would be eating the wildlife though."

Jane smiled "Yes I thought you handled that rather well - don't worry there's fish in the lake you may find that more to your taste - must be strange for a city girl finding her food doesn't have to be deep frozen. Sam and Pete are used to fending for themselves."

"So long as they don't expect me to eat Bambi." Lisbon said only half joking.

Jane chuckled as he gently pulled her in for a kiss. "Come on I'll make you some breakfast - don't worry it all came wrapped in bags, it didn't walk here." He added with a twinkle in his eye before leading her back to the Airstream.

After a full breakfast, Jane persuaded Lisbon to go for a walk with him. They meandered their way down towards a jetty where the grassy water margins sloped gently into the lake. They ambled along the jetty in companionable silence Lisbon gently leaning into Jane as he trailed his arm over her shoulder, no words were necessary as they took in the beauty of their surroundings. It was one of things that Jane enjoyed about spending time with Lisbon they did not feel the need to talk for the sake of talking.

"Come on let's try the water."Jane helped her sit down then removed her trainers and socks before removing his own.

"You first, it looks freezing." Lisbon wasn't too keen on this idea.

Bracing himself Jane lowered his feet into the water, "it's fine come on give it a try city girl."

He watched with amusement as she gingerly dipped her toes in the water and yelped. "You must be joking, it's like an ice bath." Then as the first shock of cold wore off she dangled her legs into the water sloshing around in the water to get the circulation going until she finally got used to it.

Jane looked at her wickedly. "Pack your swimsuit? Or shall we try skinny dipping?"

"You cannot be serious! Who in their right mind would swim in that?"She exclaimed.

"It's not as bad as you think, in the shallows the waters warm a bit more and once you start moving around you soon get used to it. Don't you fancy being at one with nature then Teresa?" He teased.

"I'm not up to swimming at the moment, so I'll take your word for it but I'm more than happy to watch you nature boy." She added suggestively.

"Where's the fun in that? Next time Teresa there will be no excuses."

They huddled together as they gently splashed their feet in the water watching the water rings form in the water as the fish rose around them, the silence interrupted by the sound of the Wood Ducks as they splash landed in the water before serenely swimming along the margins of the lake.

Eventually Lisbon interrupted their quite repose "Whoa enough of this, I can't feel my toes anymore." She pulled her feet back up onto the jetty to let them warm in the weak autumn sun. Jane gently took both feet on to his lap giving them a good rub to get the circulation going again.

"How's that any better? Try walking around a bit that will soon get you warm again." He pulled his own feet up onto the jetty; they had not fared as badly as her tiny appendages which were still red with the cold.

They ambled towards the woody margins it was distinctly cooler as soon as they went into the shade. Jane pulled her down to her haunches and put a finger to his lips before pointing into the distance, she could just about see some shadows moving about in the woods. They stayed in position as the shadows became more distinct and she could make out the grey brown shapes that were unmistakably deer.

She turned to Jane her eyes bright with excitement "Bambi?"

"Yes white tailed deer, they're in their winter coats at the moment but in the spring and summer they take on the more familiar reddish brown coat." He loved seeing her sense of wonder, if they came out of this he vowed to take Lisbon on a road trip.

"Thank you for this Patrick, it's wonderful." She whispered not taking her eyes off the approaching deer. He squeezed her shoulder gently quite touched at seeing her childlike enthrallment.

The temperature soon started to drop so they made their way back to the Airstream, stopping by with Pete and Sam for a quick chat.

Later when they were alone again Lisbon finally broached the subject. "So are you finally going to tell me what you've got in mind?"

"Do we have to?" He sighed.

"Got to do it sometime, may as well get it out of the way." Lisbon persisted.

"Ok then. Friedman planted a suggestion about exploiting Mashburn's sense of hubris, I had to try and think of something that would appeal to his vanity, that Mashburn couldn't possibly refuse. So I thought what if he were invited to an event to be the keynote speaker and present the inaugural Walter Mashburn Award for Enterprise .

We would entirely control the event and pander to his sense of achievement. We would need to act quickly to set up the back story to the event to make out it's been a long time in the planning, post some bogus news bulletins and articles online and invite nominations for this prestigious award then get as much publicity as possible to entice Mashburn sufficiently to make it impossible for him to refuse.

I've already earmarked the venue, do you remember the Old District Library with its wonderful architectural facade? Sadly the infrastructure is decaying and it's been earmarked for demolition and will be the site for a new technology centre, which somehow seems fitting for the occasion.

I've already drafted out some of the promotional stuff, Van Pelt is setting up the internet trail to make it as authentic as possible. The thing is we mustn't rush this, he has to think it's real - preparation is the key. We've ascertained a space in his diary, so we have a few dates to work around. Pete, Sam and Angela's brother Danny will do a lot of the legwork and we are going to set up a bona fide events office, staffed by people who genuinely won't know it's a con to make it feel more authentic."

Lisbon wondered how they were possibly going to fund this all but Jane's finances had always been a mystery to her.

"So what do I do?" Lisbon couldn't see how she fitted into the plan.

"Well in many ways you are going to play the starring role, I'm sorry to have to ask you this but it's the only way. You are going to have to meet Mashburn in a controlled environment a day or two before the event, you'll be perfectly safe but I can't say it will be particularly pleasant for you."

Lisbon shuddered at the thought "Ok, you just tell me what you want."

"We are a long time away from that so we'll discuss the detail later but in the mean time I want you to rest up. We need to work independently from law enforcement at this stage, what I have in mind has got to appear unplanned and random to have any hope of us escaping the wrath of the law and more specifically Abbott at the end of this. I'm afraid I'll be calling in some favours from people you won't necessarily approve of Teresa but believe me it's the only way."

Lisbon had no doubt Jane had a plethora of unsavoury acquaintances from his past but desperate times required desperate measures.

"Pete and I will need to go back to Sacramento for a few days but you'll have Sam for company – though I'm not sure it's a good idea leaving you two alone together, all my secrets will be gone by time I come back. Don't worry in the interests of Bambi's safety we'll stock you up with burgers and pizza before I go." He added with a smirk.

* * *

 **A/N A quicker than usual update, as I have visitors coming.**


	16. Chapter 16: Skeletons

**Chapter 16 - Skeletons**

Sam had moved her RV over and parked up next to the Airstream so that Lisbon wasn't alone but Lisbon was still a bit reticent about making new friends and opening up to people.

Sam was a wily old soul and didn't try and intrude too much, she just stayed on hand for light chat and company. Lisbon needed some warmer clothes as the Airstream was cold at night without her Jane shaped duvet, so she asked Sam to take her to nearby town and found some unappealing but warm pyjamas that were just the ticket - even if they weren't her chosen attire .

Although it was secluded the site still had a basic internet connection, so that Lisbon and Sam were able to start on some of the background work Jane had left for them. Sam proved to be an able and efficient operator, Lisbon felt guilty that she had prejudged her by virtue of her lifestyle.

"I wasn't born to this life" Sam volunteered. "I met Pete not long after he lost his first wife in an accident. He was unlike anyone else I had ever met; he's a gentle giant but he's so kind and understanding that he makes you feel safe. I'd been working in dead end office jobs for a few years; I'd had little education apart from the school of hard knocks but was always eager to learn. I tried to keep working but as Pete and I got serious I had to make a choice and I chose Pete and life on the road. I still fall back on the office skills when we are holed up for the winter months and cash is tight, so I've made a point of keeping my IT skills up to date."

"How long have you been together" Lisbon ventured uncertainly, not wishing to pry in case she was expected to reciprocate the soul baring.

"Over 25 years now, Paddy was in his teens then. We soon became great friends; he was a real enigma on one hand an abrasive know-all but away from the limelight he was more reflective and more than a little bit sad. He'd lost his mother some years before and Alex was a poor father, so Pete and I would keep an eye out for him make sure he had food in his belly and keep him out of Alex's way when he'd had a skin full of liquor - Alex was one mean drunk. Alex knew better than to mark Paddy's face but sometimes you could still see marks on him after he had fallen foul of Alex's temper. Paddy never fought back even when he was almost as big as Alex; he hated physical violence and because Alex was his father Paddy still felt some loyalty to him.

The carnies don't like to stick their noses into other people's business but Pete was real fond of Paddy and could see Alex was getting greedier and meaner and Paddy was starting to withdraw into his shell. Finally Alex overstepped the mark and Pete snapped, he gave Alex a taste of his own medicine. Alex never laid a hand on Paddy again, his physical assaults were soon replaced by verbal tongue lashings that cut to the quick and completely destroyed the remnants of their relationship."

Sam paused to take in Lisbon's reaction. "You can ask me about her you know - I think Paddy is expecting it and it may be easier than talking to Paddy about it."

"Patrick rarely talks about his family and I don't really like to ask. It would be hypocritical as I'm not a sharer, prefer to keep things to myself" Lisbon admitted."I hadn't realised at first that Angela was a Carnie as well - he said her family ran big metal and were like Carnie royalty."

Sam nodded. "I don't know the history myself but the Ruskins had status amongst the Carnies. Angela was quite a catch for Paddy, I don't think her parents exactly approved of him and thought she could do better. She was an attractive girl, long light brown hair but she was very self contained, not remotely flashy - not actually the type you would think Paddy would go for. I personally found her hard to warm to she was a bit aloof, you had the feeling she thought herself above the rest of us but there was no doubting she and Paddy were head over heels in love and we were glad for him. In different circumstances it may have fizzled out but Paddy was sick of Alex's antics and the Ruskins were trying to separate them, so eventually they took the plunge and ran away together, she was 17 and he was 18 and they hadn't got a clue how to live in the outside world.

Pete sought them out and scraped together some cash to help them set up home in a cheap studio and he kept an eye out for them. He loved Paddy like a son and neither the Janes nor Ruskins wanted anything to do with them. They took any work they could; Angela taught piano and waitressed while Paddy built up his act, they got by for a few years and eventually as he honed his act he started to hit the big time and earn some serious money, not long after that Charlotte was born and they started to live a life of luxury in Malibu.

We tried to keep in touch as much as we could and Paddy would come out to us when we were in the area - I got the feeling Angela tried to keep their past life separate from their new life. You know Paddy, he can mix with anyone - he was always the same with us but as he got more and more successful our paths crossed less often and by time tragedy struck we hadn't seen him for 18 months."

Lisbon felt awkward intruding into Jane's former life but couldn't stop herself. "The first time I met Patrick he was a dishevelled shell of a man, it took him a while to admit he had been in hospitalised for his own safety. He was deeply ashamed of it, though God knows why - did you see him after it had happened?"

"We learned about it on the news, Pete went straight over but Paddy was in a real mess, he held himself together for the funerals but then he fell to pieces. They wouldn't let Pete see him in hospital - he wasn't a blood relative and Paddy was so far gone he couldn't vouch for him. We left notes to let him know he wasn't alone but we don't know whether he got them or not. We had a short letter from him when he came out but never heard any more from him until that day you came over in pursuit of Danny. I guess he was just too ashamed to see us."

"What about Alex?" Lisbon asked.

" A distant speck on the horizon - he had left our show and gone over to the east coast circuit. I can't say he was missed. If he knew about Paddy he certainly made no effort to contact him" Sam responded.

"The first time I saw him and Pete together I could see that there was a bond. He'd been so lonely punishing himself, he wouldn't let anyone get close to him although we were the very best of friends he always held something in reserve. It was only after his last breakdown that we finally got together. Oh Crap...I probably shouldn't have said that." Lisbon was racked with guilt that she may have betrayed Jane's confidence.

" I can see why he likes you Missy" Sam smiled. "Don't worry he told Pete all about it. He thinks the world of you - I seriously doubted he would feel that way again but believe me he is as loyal as they come and is determined to make this work."

Lisbon awkwardly muttered her thanks before returning to her appointed task.

Jane and Pete returned the following night, Jane eyed Lisbon warily knowing he would have been the main topic of discussion. They decided to eat alone that night as they wanted some time with just the two of them, Lisbon had slipped into something more comfortable.

"I believe It's customary to wear fewer not more clothes when your beloved returns." Jane said amusedly looking at her rather snugly PJ's.

"Well that depends whether your beloved has left you in the back end of beyond in a freezing tin can - now if this had been a high class hotel with heating who knows what I would be wearing." She archly replied.

"Been bonding with Samantha?" he asked warily.

"Oh yes!" Lisbon smirked letting him stew for a while. "A very interesting woman and a mine of information."

"I bet. The skeletons all escaped from the closet did they?" He asked with some trepidation.

Lisbon just smiled enigmatically. "So how was your day dear?"

"Just peachy" he replied. Jane reflected it had probably done him a favour if Sam had sated Lisbon's curiosity, they always found conversations about his past difficult.

Pete and Jane had a busy few days going over the venue site, Pete was a jack of all trades and had contacts all over the state and soon had everything in hand. Jane was keeping out of sight as much as possible donning overalls and a cap coupled with thick glasses when he had to make a personal visit. His three day stubble was starting to transform his erstwhile urbane appearance, he was a chameleon fitting in seamlessly with the rest of the crew.

Danny Ruskin was running the events office, he enjoyed the long con and fell naturally into the role under his assumed name. Perhaps more serious than usual and taking less risks as Jane had drummed it into Danny that this had to appear authentic there was no room for showmanship.

After a few abortive attempts to get past Mashburn's PA they finally had finally enlisted Mashburn's support for the event. With typical cheek Danny had even got Mashburn to contribute to the awards fund. There was a delicious irony in having him help fund his own downfall that both Danny and Jane relished.

Finally everything was on track so Jane decided it was time to walk Lisbon through her role.

"You're probably wondering why I need you to meet face to face with Mashburn." Jane started.

"Well I can't say I would have chosen to do so but I'm game if you think it's necessary." Lisbon responded warily.

"OK. This has to be a face to face meeting because I need you to ensure Mashburn ingests a slow acting drug at least 24 hours before the event. You will have to play it cool and play with him for a while to make sure he takes the bait. I'll plant people on the adjoining tables so nothing can happen to you. I promise, you will be completely safe. You know I wouldn't put you in danger Teresa, especially not now."

Jane filled her in with the rest of the plan for the meal and the event the following day. Lisbon went quiet as she realised the implications of what they were doing but she accepted they had to take matters into their own hands as Mashburn had such a tight grip on law enforcement.

They made their way back to Sacramento the morning of the meeting, Teresa had arranged to meet Mashburn for lunch at one of the upmarket restaurants by the State Buildings.

Jane had picked out a classic well cut sheath for Lisbon with a Bardot neckline that skimmed her body without clinging - the neckline bringing attention to her décolletage without being unduly revealing. Her hair was casually pulled back into a loose knot letting tendrils fall around her face - he didn't want her to look over groomed he just wanted to let her natural beauty shine. Jane looked approvingly at her. "You'll do fine Teresa just don't bite when he taunts you, play it cool you know what the endgame is. Remember we'll be all around you so he can't do anything and we'll listen in as long as we can." He gave her an encouraging hug before she departed.

Lisbon was waiting for Mashburn in the restaurant when he arrived, taking control of the seating arrangements to her advantage. "Why Teresa always a pleasure to see you, though I confess I was surprised to hear from you." Mashburn looked her over appreciatively.

"Walter I must say the pleasure is entirely yours, please take a seat" Lisbon replied sarcastically.

When the waiter came over Lisbon took control before Mashburn could say anything. "Walter, I must insist this is my treat after all I asked you out."

"How very liberated of you Teresa." Mashburn said sardonically.

"Well you know I like to be in control." she drawled.

They placed their order and Lisbon ordered some Sine Qua Non Papa Syrah to go with the meal. Mashburn nodded in approval. "Nice choice - I looked at buying the vineyard once, to try something different for a change. Anyhow Teresa lovely as it is to see you, I am intrigued by your invitation." He leant forward scanning her face while trying to weigh up the situation. "It's such a shame Patrick could not join us but I've no doubt he will be here in spirit if not in person. I hope you don't mind if we make this more intimate." He glanced around the room then slipped his hand into his pocket and put a small device on to the table, then switched it on."That's better now we can talk in private. Frequency jammer " he said in response to Lisbon's quizzical look.

They continued to talk as the wine and food were served, Jane had half expected Mashburn to pull a stunt like that but it didn't really make any difference one way or another to their plan.

"So Teresa that was quite some show you put on a few weeks ago – you don't look too worse for wear now. You always were a firecracker from what I remember – you sure knew how to put those handcuffs to good use." Mashburn smirked as he saw Lisbon's discomfiture. Lisbon was glad Jane couldn't listen in at this point.

"Oh come on Teresa that was always a happy little memory for me – Patrick sending you to my arms such a delicious irony as well. Not too late for one for the road Teresa." He raised an eyebrow and leant forward seductively saying her name slowly and brushing her cheek with a kiss. "Umm you always did smell so nice and your skin was soft and pale such a shame I had to jet off at that time."

"We all make mistakes Walter and that was certainly one of mine."Lisbon said without humour.

"You didn't seem to think so at the time, in fact you were distinctly enthusiastic. When the time comes you may want to reconsider your position." Mashburn ventured.

"Never in a million years Walter." Mashburn was beginning to creep her out but she maintained her composed veneer.

"Such a shame Teresa, I really was quite fond of you and Patrick but you would never let it go." He ran his fingers across the back of her hand keeping eye contact with her.

"So what are your plans Walter?"Lisbon quirked her eyebrow inquisitively.

"That rather depends on you and Patrick – I take it an honourable draw is out of the question?" Mashburn teased enjoying leading Lisbon on.

Lisbon looked at him and coldly replied. "I don't think that option has ever been on the table – certainly not for Patrick."

"Oh well can't blame me for trying, believe me it's much more palatable than the alternative Teresa."

"So what do you have planned for me Walter, a bold statement or something more subtle?"

"You really want to know Teresa?" He leant into her with a curl of a smile on his lips.

"Always like to plan ahead." She returned his look without flinching.

"Let's just say I hope you like red." Mashburn stretched back in his chair looking at her over the top of his wine glass.

"I always find that green suits me better, matches my eyes I'm told. So do you like to watch Walter – see the life drain away or is it the pain and fear you enjoy?" She toyed with her wine glass before looking back across the table at him.

"It's been quite some time actually, Patrick's wife was one of my last. You cannot imagine her horror when I explained that it was all Patrick's fault, she begged for her child to be saved. It's amazing what resistance people find in situations like that even someone as gentle as her. I took my time slowly deepening the cuts watching the colour drain from her until eventually she accepted the inevitable. So different from you Teresa, gentle yet dignified – surprising that Patrick could love such different women. I'm sure you'll be feisty when the time comes, it will be quite exhilarating I do love a challenge – I do hope Patrick is around to watch."

Mashburn leant over stroking her neck. "Mmmm I normally find this is a good place to start" running his finger slowly along her collar bone before withdrawing it with a smirk as he felt her shudder "Sure you don't want to reconsider Teresa?"

"You're lucky Patrick can't hear or he would pull you apart with his bare hands." Lisbon said with venom.

Mashburn smiled and took her hand and kissed it before turning it over and slowly rubbing her pulse point then he looked up at her. "No not there too fast, no fun in that." then placed kisses along her arm before rubbing his thumb higher up her arm. "Better here, I find it helps if there's more flesh." He nonchalantly leaned back in his seat enjoying the effect his words had on her.

"You sadistic pervert" she hissed at him.

She took a large gulp of her wine and watched as Mashburn pushed his empty glass across the table then stood up. "Must go Teresa - see you again soon. We won't leave it so long next time. Send my love to Patrick." He gave her another lascivious look before making his way out.

Lisbon didn't care what it took, they were going to nail the bastard.

Lisbon's composure was starting to crack so she made her way out to Jane as quickly as possible. Jane could see how shaken she was and he would talk her down later but first he needed to know if their plan had worked.

"Teresa sweetheart just tell me - did he take it?" He asked softly.

She nodded."Two glasses."

"Good that should be enough, now let's get you well away from here." He pulled her to him and ushered her away to the waiting car.

* * *

 **A/N - As has been pointed out I've proffered no logical explanation for Lisbon meeting Mashburn without alerting his suspicions, it's just a device to lead on to the next chapter. You may need to suspend your logic from this point on it may get a bit convoluted.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Reckoning

**Chapter 17 - The Reckoning**

Lisbon knew how much was riding on this, so it didn't take long for her to pull herself together. Jane didn't need any distractions at this juncture. Although Mashburn's words about Jane's family would continue to haunt her, she had no intention of disclosing them to Jane. She relayed a brief summary of what had been said, it wasn't really pertinent to their plans but she knew Jane would want to have the conversation.

Lisbon saw Sam watching her closely, perhaps guessing that more had been said than Lisbon was letting on. Lisbon assured Jane that she was OK and he went back to the detailed planning. Sam sidled up to her and in an almost inaudible tone said "Well done Pepper - you handled that perfectly. If you need to talk just let me know."

It was just what Lisbon needed, Sam's gentle teasing and understanding helped relieve the stress.

After a quick change back to jeans and t-shirt Lisbon joined Jane at the planning desk, Jane just looked round and smiled at her before turning back to his work. They were back to being work partners; no niceties were required, they could revert to their normal working shorthand.

Jane was talking to a stylish blonde woman who was going to host the event; Lisbon noted they seemed to be old friends and her interest quirked at their connection.

"Chrissie Rooney, local daytime TV presenter - Jane helped her out of an embarrassing jam when she was just a kid, she owes him." Sam piped up.

"I'm guessing I don't want to ask too many questions about the people here."Lisbon commented. Sam just smiled knowingly.

The events staff had left for the day, so they were free to roam around the venue without fear of recognition. It was a real shame this iconic building with its row of arched windows topped with Doric columns had outlived its useful life. Constructed in the late nineteenth century; the interior reflected the grandeur of a bye gone era with panelled walls, elaborate mouldings and the pièce de résistance was the amazing stained glass dome at the raised end of the main hall. Sadly the building was creaking at the seams and with the price development land could fetch, refurbishment could not be justified.

The speaker's dais was centrally positioned underneath the dome and a screen had been set up on the stage to display the graphics. The dress rehearsal was in full flow with Chrissie confidently running through the scripted introductions and links. They ran through the video that Mashburn had supplied to check for timings and to select the correct sound settings. Needless to say the video was well put together with the somewhat triumphal music background rising to a crescendo near the end, the video was paused at this point while Jane and Pete compared notes, then the rehearsal was went back into full flow. Apparently it was Mashburn's intention to deliver his speech in synch with the video to produce a slick yet personal presentation.

Satisfied that everything was in hand, they returned to their base in an out of town motel to try and wind down for the evening. Jane knew it was unlikely he would sleep much that night, although neither he nor Lisbon would be in any danger the following day. Jane knew they had to see this through to a successful conclusion before Mashburn had the chance to turn his attentions back to them.

Jane was going through a whole range of emotions, the primary intention was to secure their safety but the old feelings of revenge were starting to surface again. He guessed Lisbon was withholding some of what had been said; but as Jane had witnessed his family's murder firsthand, he didn't really need any additional motivation. He smiled weakly at Lisbon as she bade him goodnight, she understood his need to be alone with his thoughts for a while.

Jane swallowed hard, closed his eyes and practiced his breathing techniques to try and reach a state of calm. It would be easy to get too hyped up and put the plan at risk, it was essential to keep his wits about him and be detached and unemotional for the next 24 hours.

When Lisbon woke the following morning, she wasn't surprised to find Jane still in the armchair deep in his thoughts; he looked up at her and smiled. Lisbon went over and gave him a quick peck on the top of his head; somehow it didn't feel appropriate on this day to do more than that.

Video links had been set up in a nearby office suite, where Lisbon could monitor and help co-ordinate events. Lisbon would be assisted by a rather unsavoury looking character Lennie, who apparently was a whizz with communications. Lisbon eyed him suspiciously, thinking he was just the sort of person she had interviewed on many an occasion.

The guests, a mix of Jane's extras and minor dignitaries who were happy to garner any publicity where ever they could find it, were welcomed into the auditorium and were offered canapés and refreshments prior to the main event.

They were ushered into their places as Chrissie got proceedings underway. Sam and Pete were in the hall as attendants, Danny Ruskin was present in the front row, dressed in a sober suit and wearing thick glasses and with his hair uncharacteristically styled to make him look more bookish and less like a punk.

Jane was well out of sight in disguise, it was essential he wasn't recognised, he reflected on the words of Sun Tzu. _The opportunity to secure ourselves against defeat lies in our own hands, but the opportunity of defeating the enemy is provided by the enemy himself._

After a few minor awards the keynote speaker was introduced and Mashburn strode confidently to the lectern, he was wearing his trademark turtleneck sweater - it was symbolic of his idiosyncratic laidback style.

"I was extremely honoured to be invited here today to encourage and hopefully motivate people to go for their dreams.

Have you ever wondered why, you just can't seem to get on in life despite the fact that you know so much about what it takes to succeed?

It's all very well attending seminars and coming away enthused then never putting what you've learned into practice, as the rigours of daily life intervene and the initial zeal dies down."

Mashburn turned to the screen as the presentation played in the background, he continued confidently speaking over the video as he described his version of how he had built his empire and the obstacles he had overcome. It was a confident and accomplished performance.

"You may have considered starting a business and have a sound business plan, but you find yourself unable to take the next step. Something holds you back.

Until you identify and deal with those issues you will never progress, you need to let go of blame, negativity and the excuses you fall back on and loosen those ties that are thwarting your ambitions.

Work out your vision and your purpose. Be clear on what you want in life."

The music started to reach its crescendo as the video culminated in a shot of a smiling Mashburn outside his flagship enterprise surrounded by his loyal staff.

There was a faint rumbling overhead and some dust seemed to be falling, then there was the unmistakable sound of creaking seconds before the glass dome started to disintegrate. Unable to react in time, Mashburn was showered in breaking glass and falling debris, though shocked and injured he was able to make his way to the side before the lot came tumbling down, he was bleeding profusely having been punctured by the falling shards.

A small charge had been activated causing the dome to become unstable and disintegrate; the sound was muffled by the rousing music and was inaudible to all those in the audience.

Chrissie swiftly took control asking whether there was a Doctor in the house and Danny rushed forward to assist accompanied by the duty first aiders. The ushers quickly evacuated the building to get everyone to safety.

The paramedics quickly appeared on the scene and Mashburn was taken down to the private ambulance accompanied by the Doctor, just in time to evade the glare of the arriving media pack. Though none of Mashburn's wounds were individually life threatening, he was bleeding profusely through his many cuts and was haemorrhaging at an alarming rate.

Mashburn was still in shock and had not taken in much about his carers, so he wasn't prepared when the man in the blue uniform removed his cap and glasses before turning round. After the initial surprise he gave a wry smile "Patrick, I should have guessed."

Mashburn steadied himself and tried to control his breathing to get his heart rate down, while Jane viewed him impassively.

"Walter let me introduce you to Danny Ruskin, my wife's brother. He particularly wanted to be here, after all revenge is a dish best served cold."

Mashburn showed considerable composure, accepting matters were beyond his control. "So Patrick this is it. I'm sure you have things you want to ask me."

"Actually Walter, I think we pretty much know most of it by now. Your father John was a haemophiliac who died as a result of slitting his wrists, you parents had a tumultuous relationship, your father was driven to the brink by your mother's repeated infidelity.

Incidentally did your mother let him die or was it too late when she found him? I'm guessing the former, it might explain why most of your victims are female. You saw your father's body pooled in his own blood, your mother didn't even bother to shield you from the scene. You were strangely fascinated by the scene it didn't seem real to you - the whole concept of death, you wondered what it would be like to see it yourself."

Jane paused briefly to assess Mashburn's reaction. "Was it curiosity, revenge or just the thrill of the act that got you started?"

"Congratulations Patrick. You have done your homework. You're right she could have saved him, he didn't deserve that, he may not have been the most dynamic man but my whore of a mother drove him to the edge." Mashburn acknowledged.

"I guess that explains how your alter ego got his name. Haemophilia runs in the male line but the treatments today are much better especially for a billionaire with his own private medical team. However if an oral NOAC anticoagulant were administered, this would negate any treatments and there are currently no specific antidotes to reverse the anticoagulation effects in the event of major bleeding." Jane watched dispassionately as Mashburn took in the facts.

"Ah Teresa - that explains everything. The wine?" Mashburn queried, he was getting paler by the minute as his blood slowly seeped away. Jane just nodded in confirmation.

"Starting to feel faint now are you? I must admit you are pale Walter. What is it like, death by a thousand cuts? Is this the ultimate thrill the one thing you can't control - what's it like finally feeling it for yourself?" Jane coldly taunted.

Mashburn smiled. "Bravo Patrick, what a fitting revenge. I assume we are taking the long way to the hospital?"

Jane shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say, the traffic is appalling - apparently there are some road blocks ahead."

Mashburn felt the need for some explanation."I knew sooner or later that you would realise McAllister was not Red John. Ironically I was more interested in the power and opportunities that Blake afforded rather than Red John per se - Red John was a useful tool but I let others do the killing, with a few exceptions of course. Patrick, you were an interesting and challenging adversary, it can't have escaped your notice how similar we are in many respects?"

Jane chose to ignore that and pressed ahead."Tell me, who else knew you were Red John?"

"Ah curious now. The orders came down from Visualise, Stiles was the only one who knew for sure. I had incriminating evidence on his involvement in Timothy Farraguts's death, I could have nailed him at any time. Stiles played no active role in either Blake or any of the murders. I would send instructions to Stiles in sealed envelopes to pass on to Bertram and McAllister - I dare say they thought Stiles was Red John. I wanted to move on and put this behind me and Stiles was the only one who could identify me, so he had to go."

Mashburn was starting to fade quickly as he bled out.

Jane had one more question for him. "Rosalind, give me the key to free her. I know you care about her, release her." Mashburn motioned Jane towards him and whispered in his ear.

Mashburn was slipping into unconsciousness as they approached the hospital, they would deliver him to the hospital and leave them to deal with the aftermath. He was duly presented to the emergency teams with all the correct paperwork by two paramedics in Jane's employ.

Jane and Danny did not need to see it through to the end, they knew Mashburn's fate was sealed and they needed to get away unnoticed. They made their way to the getaway car and turned on the radio to hear the breaking news that Billionaire Walter Mashburn had died following a tragic accident.

Jane just sent Lisbon a quick text "It's over, I have things to sort with Danny. Will talk soon."

They stood in front of the graves at the Alexandria cemetery, both men united in their silent grief. Inevitably it was Danny that broke the silence. "Damned allergies" he said, wiping his red eyes. Jane ruffled his hair affectionately, his own eyes were decidedly watery.

"So Angie it's done, I dare say you wouldn't approve of what I've done but I had no choice." Jane said in a faltering voice.

Jane slipped his ring off his finger and buried it at the base of the stone for eternity. Danny could no longer watch as his emotions finally got the better of him and he walked away.

Jane knew it was irrational but he spoke to them nevertheless."I'll always love you and Charlotte but I know you would want me to move on and you would both like Teresa. She keeps me under control, calls me out on my faults." He kissed his hand then lay his fingers down gently on each headstone in turn before saying his final goodbyes and walking towards Danny. He slipped his arm over his shoulder. "Alright Danny?"

Danny nodded. "Who knew a trip to the cemetery would be such a downer."

They both smiled recalling the last time he had said that phrase.

"Danny, I need to see Teresa now but hang around for a while, I have something to sort out with you before you go." Jane said.

Jane breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Lisbon, it had been important to keep her out of harm's way. Although the drugs wouldn't have as much effect on her and would soon wear off, it would have been unwise for her to sustain an injury.

Guessing the inner turmoil he must be experiencing, she just smiled and let him lead. Jane silently pulled her to him breathing deeply as he buried his face in her hair. He could feel her heart beating and was comforted to be at one with her at this moment. She instinctively knew the right thing to do.

Pete and Sam watched on, Sam squeezed Pete's hand "Don't worry Pete, he's in safe hands. She'll give him some space to deal with this. They'll be just fine."

Lisbon had noted the missing ring but chose to let that go for now. After a night of soothing words and comfort, Lisbon said "Patrick if you need to go away for a few days and get some closure, just do it. I'll be waiting and hopefully we've got the rest of our lives together, so a few days now won't make any difference."

Jane smiled gratefully at her. "I could do with going to Malibu sort things out, I would take Danny with me - are you sure you don't mind?"

"No. Take as long as you need, I'll probably visit Grace for a few days - she must be almost due now and we owe her a huge favour." Lisbon replied reassuringly.

"You're one in a million Teresa, have I told you how much I love you?"

"Once or twice but it's always nice to hear." She replied contently.

Jane and Danny surveyed the scene of the remains of the house at Malibu, Jane had come to collect his final belongings and he had something else to do.

"Danny, this was Angie and Charlotte's home and it wouldn't feel right anyone else living here. I know Angela would like you to have this, you can sell it as it is or have it demolished it's entirely up to you. This is the last time I will be coming here, so it makes no difference to me.

Danny in deference to Angela don't blow it on some crack pot scheme, use it to make a new life for yourself. Hell, you could turn over a new leaf and become a pillar of society. She would love that and if anything good could come out of this whole miserable situation that would be the perfect outcome."

Jane passed Danny the title documents and the keys."It's all legal, you just have to sign and it's yours."

Danny was overwhelmed. "What about you and Teresa, surely you could use the money to set up together."

Jane shook his head. "It wouldn't feel right and I know Teresa wouldn't want it."

"I don't know what to say Bro." Danny sniffed. "Damned allergies, must be the time of year."

It all seemed a bit flat, Red John was finally dead. It had all been rather impersonal in the end but at least Jane and Lisbon could walk away from this. Whatever people suspected, it would be nigh on impossible to prove the connection to them. In the end Lisbon had come round to his way of thinking, Mashburn had to be stopped. She had crossed the line that he knew would preclude her from direct involvement with law enforcement again. No doubt a court of law would see matters differently, but Jane felt entirely justified in their actions, however cold and calculating they had been.

Jane collected his remaining possessions; each one had a memory attached to them, inevitably he had to pare them down to the most significant items photographs, music scores of the pieces Charlotte and Angela played together, Charlotte's gown for the christening that Angela had insisted on. They were all happy memories he would carry with him. Although the sadness would always be with him, he was finally able to look back at the good times they had shared together and celebrate their brief lives.

Jane slowly made his way back up to the coast to meet with Lisbon, unsure how their future would pan out. He hadn't dared to plan ahead while Mashburn was alive; it would have been too cruel to have it all snatched away from him. So there was no great master plan, they were just going to have to do what felt right. There would probably be some heated discussions about that from time to time, as no doubt Lisbon would have her own views on that.

* * *

 **A/N I did warn you it would be convoluted – probably pays not to be over analytic about it.**

 **Just a short epilogue to go then I can put this to bed and catch up on some much needed sleep.**


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Abbott coolly looked from one to the other, they just deadpanned him looking a picture of innocence. "A cynic might say that was a happy accident for you, it has certainly worked in your favour." He shrewdly observed.

"Indeed, it could almost make a hardened sceptic like me believe in a higher force." Jane's face gave nothing away.

"It's remarkable that all enquiries seem to meet a dead end, the CCTV in the hall seems to have been disabled, the hospital has no record of the paramedics or doctors who attended Mashburn. There seem to have been a whole sequence of happy coincidences, well at least from your perspective."Abbott tapped his fingers gently on the table then transferred his gaze to Lisbon who was as impassive as Jane.

Abbott would bet his bottom dollar that they had orchestrated events. They had covered their tracks impeccably and he had no inclination to pursue it but didn't want them to feel they had hoodwinked them.

"Alrighty then, let's deal with the matter of your severance Lisbon. It's been decided you have no case to answer and HR will be contacting you to iron out the final details. It's a real shame to lose someone as good as you Lisbon but perhaps too much water has passed under that bridge?" Abbott's gaze lingered on her looking for some sign of the mask slipping.

"Guess all good things must come to an end."Lisbon shrugged philosophically.

"Well all I can say is good luck to the two of you, but if our paths ever cross again professionally you'd better make sure that we are on the same side of the law. Now get out of here before I think twice about shelving this case." Abbott added with a twinkle in his eye.

Jane smiled warmly as he shook Abbott's hand "You're a good man. Just call us if you need anything off the books." Jane walked away with a smirk on his face then stopped and pulled something out of his pocket and turned to Abbott. "Oops. Don't know what that's doing there."Jane grinned and passed Abbott's phone back to him. "See you around Abbott."

Abbott just shook his head; the son of a bitch had picked his pocket."Just be careful Jane, very careful."

In the last few weeks the weight of the world had fallen off their shoulders. Free from the burden of responsibility, which she had borne since her teenage years, Lisbon lost that slightly worried frown as her face settled into a more relaxed demeanour. Jane was finally starting to get into a regular sleep pattern and the years just seemed to drop off him. They both looked fit and healthy and the benefit of _"regular exercise"_ had left Jane looking leaner than he had for a long time. Lisbon had finally got him to forsake his formal attire; his new look of jeans, check shirt and slightly longer hair certainly set her heart racing.

They had fallen into an easy going relationship, still bantering and bickering but that was just their way.

Jane had contacted Dr Friedman to tell him about Rosalind's trigger, Jane hadn't wanted to deal with her himself, given his role in Mashburn's downfall. All Rosalind needed to know was that there had been a tragic accident, there was no point upsetting her further.

Although Jane suspected that Friedman and Rosalind had grown close, it would probably never amount to anything given their histories and the age difference but if those two lonely souls could find companionship in each other that was something.

Jane and Lisbon were paying a visit to the Rigsby's to see their new arrival and Cho, who had just passed out of Quantico with flying colours, would also be there. It was a picture to see Jane with the new born baby, every muscle of his face seemed to be smiling and Grace looked on a picture of contentment.

When Cho & Rigsby were a little way apart from them, Jane hugged Grace warmly thanking her for all she had done. Rigsby looked a bit confused as Grace had kept her activities undercover. He knew she was doing some desktop work for an events company in the last few weeks of her pregnancy and that they had been paid handsomely for her services. Rigsby didn't get involved in the intricacies of Grace's work and had just been happy to let her get on with it.

Cho observed the conspiratorial looks that passed between Jane, Lisbon and Grace; he had no intention of going there.

The slightly less astute Rigsby blundered in. "Why's he thanking you Grace?" Three pairs of eyes stared back innocently at him.

"Just drop it Rigs." Cho muttered.

"Drop what man?" Rigsby looked even more confused.

"Use your head, look at their faces. For the record I'm FBI now and I _**don't**_ want to know." Cho insisted.

"Know what Kimball?" Lisbon teased softly.

"Crap Jane. You've really taken her over to the dark side. What have you done with my Boss?" Cho smiled as he shook his head.

Jane started to answer but Cho just interjected. "Don't! I _**really**_ don't want to know."

"Message received. Deniability Cho, always the best course." Jane knew Cho was working on the premise that ignorance was bliss.

They had a great time remembering the old times and re-living Jane's escapades. Jane was barely recognisable from the shell of a man they had first met all those years ago. He had a much more relaxed easy persona these days, his arm was casually slung around Lisbon's shoulder and he thought nothing of pulling her in for the occasional kiss, much to Cho's chagrin.

"Just get a room man." Cho muttered, not entirely comfortable seeing his erstwhile boss in this new role.

"Been there and done it."Jane blithely replied before kissing Lisbon on her cute nose. Lisbon just wafted him good humouredly.

Rigsby spluttered at Cho's face, while Grace just sighed serenely.

"Honestly, it's like being with two horny teenagers." Cho complained.

As they were leaving, Jane leant toward Grace and whispered. "By the way Grace, if you would stop tracking my phone now, I won't tell Wayne you can read his texts." Her eyebrows shot up, as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

A few days later Lisbon found the Airstream parked outside, she looked at Jane enquiringly. "I hope you're not thinking what I think you are thinking." She couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Where's your spirit of adventure woman?" He teased.

"Adventure!" She exclaimed. "The past ten years have been one long adventure, I've been shot, dumped in the dessert, suspended, been on crutches, accused of murder all in the name of adventure ...Honestly, I really don't know how I've put up you."

Jane rolled his eyes and did the only thing guaranteed to shut her up. In between kisses he gasped. "So I take it that's a yes?"

"Uumm, only if we have some nights in a proper room, with mints on the pillow, along the way." She said huskily before returning to the matter in hand.

So it was they embarked on their latest adventure, they would make their way through the Yosemite National Park down to Vegas. Who knows they may even stop at a little chapel on the way before going down to Mexico for some winter sun.

They would have to return to the real world at some stage but were content be free spirits in the short term. The one thing Lisbon knew for certain was that life would never be dull with Patrick Jane.

* * *

 **A/N Just a short round up to finish and tie up some loose ends. I know it's a bit OOC but I just fancied finishing on a lighter note.**

 **My sincere thanks to anyone who has taken the time and trouble to review and read this.**


End file.
